


Samsara

by Almost



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 74,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: 重生文





	1. Dark Paradise ［上］

［序］

Life cheats us with shadows, like a puppet-master. We ask it for pleasure. It gives it to us, with bitterness and disappointment in its train. …We find ourselves looking with callous wonder, or dull heart of stone, at the tress of gold-flecked hair that we had once so wildly worshiped and so madly kissed.

—— The Portable Oscar Wilde

 

生活像是一个操纵玩偶的大师，用阴影欺骗我们。我们渴求欢愉，他回应以苦涩和失望。……我们冷漠的心仍在寻找我们曾疯狂爱慕和亲吻过的一缕金发。

——《奥斯卡•王尔德》

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

第一章 Dark Paradise

［一］Loki视角

Asgard的夜幕总是降临得很早，随着日光湮灭，璀璨的星河和绚烂的星云便逐渐现身，发出柔而美丽的光。Loki喜欢坐在彩虹桥边上等着星星显形，暗下去的天空里亮起来的微弱光芒令他莫名地安心。这种时候他往往会用法术令自己隐身，他不想受到打扰，尤其是想要躲避偶尔想起他的便会在Asgard大街小巷四处大叫他名字的Thor。可是他依旧会忍不住去注意踏上彩虹桥的人，勇士们常会通过这儿去往Heimdall处，然后去往九界的其他国度，Loki喜欢猜想他们的任务，想着或许有朝一日自己也能和他们一样，为Asgard征战四方；时而Asgard举办大型宴会，也会有形形色色的人来到这儿，走过彩虹桥进入到Asgard的宫殿，来得最多的是Vanaheim的神族，而Loki最喜欢的是Alfheim的精灵，他们优雅而知性，浑身散发着智慧的魅力，不像许多阿萨人都只是四肢发达的大老粗。

令Loki觉得最有意思的是，Thor有一个叫做Fandral的朋友，他不太像一般的阿萨人，白日习武打杀，夜晚饮酒作乐，他似乎有点儿异乎寻常的浪漫。Loki见过好几次，他会带着不同的姑娘，也来到空旷的彩虹桥，欣赏瑰丽的落日晚霞，或星光闪耀的夜空。他甚至会念上一两句古老的情诗，再说上一堆漂亮的情话，每次逗得姑娘们笑弯了眼。不过接下来发生的事就不让Loki觉得有趣了，每当Fandral攀上姑娘的肩，低头凑近她们羞赧得比晚霞还红的面颊时，Loki就会离开。这个令人讨厌的花花公子，就不能换个地方谈恋爱吗？而且那蠢兮兮的情话，居然也能骗到她们？不过白天的Fandral看起来又不一样了，Loki也见过几次他去执行任务，带领着Asgard的战士们，英姿勃发，对比起来确实显得帅气极了，或许这才是骗到姑娘们的原因。不过Loki还是一直不理解他们对女人的兴趣，Thor也是，从某一天起，突然卖弄起强健的肌肉，也会注意打理漂亮的金发，不再在宴会上豪饮，而是在一圈姑娘们中间侃侃而谈（尽管都是些蠢话，毫不影响她们崇拜地望着他傻笑）。Fandral曾调侃Loki，或许等他成年了就开窍了。Loki想，如果成年了会变得更他们一样蠢，看见另一个平淡无奇的人也能傻笑个半天，还不如要了他的命。

话虽如此，Loki有时候也会好奇，他们是不是能在另一个人身上看见他看不见的东西？那究竟是怎样的一种魔法，让一个人变得不再像自己？于是他花更多的时间来观察Fandral和他的女伴们——他总不能去观察Thor，看自己的哥哥和其他人接吻或是做其他事也太奇怪了，更何况他讨厌Thor的笑声，太响了。而且他知道Thor的魅力在于他那身腱子肉和神祇的身份，这让他更好奇了，Fandral为什么对那些姑娘们有那样大的吸引力呢？Loki观察了Fandral几年，也百思不得其解，他的确长得好看，剑术也不错，还很幽默，但是这些就足够了吗？Loki虽然不清楚Fandral的魅力在哪儿，但是他却逐渐意识到自己花太多的时间在Fandral身上了。Fandral一出现，他的目光就自觉地跟上去了，Fandral若没在，他便会不由自主地在人群中搜寻着他的身影，他几乎每天都会去彩虹桥边上，一有人出现便忍不住转过身去一探究竟，没有看到Fandral的话心里会失落又烦躁。Loki查遍了Asgard所有的藏书，也没有弄明白自己这是怎么回事。

直到有一天，Loki梦见了Fandral，他曾无数次看到的场景出现在了梦里，只是在Fandral怀里的人是他，Fandral对自己说着甜蜜的情话，他们从未靠得这么近过，梦境真实极了，直到Loki醒来，他还记得Fandral的气息在自己耳畔的颤动，记得他望向自己的棕色眼眸里将人淹没的浓情，记得他们交换的那个温柔的湿吻。Loki回味着那个虚幻的亲吻，觉得口中似乎有种甜甜的味道，Loki想，自己不是疯了，就是爱上了Fandral。

［二］Fandral视角

Fandral不记得什么时候起，Thor突然有了一个弟弟，乌木一样的黑发，猫眼石一样的绿眸，软糯的声音不停地叫唤着“哥哥”。Thor开始无论去哪儿都将Loki带在身边，可是很快进入青春期，Thor就不愿意带着Loki玩了，他太小了，一起练武总担心磕绊着他，玩游戏他又跑得极慢，不然会摔倒，他还动不动就掉眼泪，让Thor受到神后的责备。更何况，Thor开始有了众多的仰慕者，他从她们那儿似乎能获得更多的乐趣，所以Thor常常将Loki交给Fandral照料“就一小会儿”，就消失不见了。Loki不见了Thor，就会紧紧跟着Fandral，抓着他的手，生怕再弄丢了他，有时候Fandral都惊讶他有这么大的力气，抓得自己竟有点疼。不过既然Thor把Loki交给了自己，那一定是要好好照顾的。Fandral不能带他去训练场，要是割破了皮Thor肯定要怪罪自己的，也不能带他去图书馆，Loki说自己是念书念累了才跟着Thor出来玩的，Fandral本想带他去集市，但是他显然还不到喝酒的年纪——他还没有酒桶高，最后Fandral带Loki去了彩虹桥。Loki格外喜欢Asgard的风景，坐在桥边，无论高山瀑布，还是斗转星移，他都能看上好几个小时，尤其每次Heimdall开启彩虹桥，他都会问他们是去了哪儿、去干什么，于是Fandral会给他讲九界的故事，他也听得津津有味。熟悉起来之后，每每听累了，Loki也会撒娇，让Fandral背自己回去。

但是好像是一瞬间的事，Loki很快长大了，彼时瘦小的他长得挺拔极了，都快赶上Fandral了，曾经时常泪汪汪的眼睛特别明亮，仿佛刚被雨水冲刷过的绿叶，鲜翠欲滴，他的嘴唇像是盛夏的玫瑰花瓣，饱满而艳丽，Fandral忍不住想，要是Loki是个女孩，恐怕整个Asgard都找不出比他更美的人。可是随着长大，Loki不再会觉得看书看累了需要出来玩，他能在书桌前一坐就是一天，他读了更多的书，在Fandral讲故事的时候，他会纠正他的叙述，他花越来越少的时间跟Fandral在一起。他也不再追着Thor叫他“哥哥”要一起玩，甚至他会故意躲着Thor，于是Thor也不必再将Loki托付给Fandral照顾。Fandral本应感到轻松，可是他还是忍不住主动关注着Loki的动向，一如既往地担心着他，这好像成了他的本能。

Fandral有时候会担心自己的关心超过了界限。每次宴会的时候，他进入大厅一定要先看到Loki才安心，他也会时不时确认一下Loki是否喝了太多酒，如果Loki离开，他会跟着Loki直到他回到寝宫；狩猎时，他从不让Loki单独进入森林深处，他会保持着恰到好处的距离，跟随着他策马奔腾；他不习惯长时间看不到Loki，所以当Loki一直泡在图书馆时，Fandral也会拿上两本书，坐在他不远的地方看一看书；而且尽管Loki长大了，Fandral总惦记他小时候身子弱，甚至现在起风了，他都会第一时间想，要不要提醒Loki添衣服。直到Loki学会了隐身的法术，Fandral才不得不收起来这份关心。Fandral自我安慰地想，还好陪伴Loki的时候积累了不少哄人的经验，现在可以拿来撩姑娘了。

［三］Loki视角

打Loki意识到自己喜欢Fandral，这份感情就好像刚刚打开的被摇晃过的汽水，所有情绪像气泡一样抑制不住地往外冒。Loki又开始粘着Thor了，凡是Thor出行，他就一定要跟着去，因为他知道Fandral也会去的。看见Fandral，Loki像是刚喝过佳酿一样，周身萦绕着甜蜜的微醺；如若Fandral有女伴，Loki又像是掉进了装满柠檬水的游泳池，心底一阵酸楚；Loki猜Fandral一定知道自己的心意，可是他却毫无反应，Loki想到这儿又觉得没由来的生气。

Loki现在觉得自己既爱上了Fandral，也疯了。当那天宴会时，他听见Fandral称赞一位女神的头发又长又漂亮，当晚他实在忍不住设计割掉了那位女神的头发。女神朝Fandral哭诉的时候，显然Fandral生气了，于是Loki不情愿地找了矮人族，请他们为女神打造了一顶无与伦比的假发。现在女神的头发看起来几乎是完美了，看着Fandral亲吻她的头发，Loki觉得自己蠢极了。

于是Loki做出了一个大胆的决定，不知道Fandral的想法让他仿佛心里装了个不倒翁，始终摇摆不定，所以Loki决定直接问他——当然也不能太直接了——Loki认为最好还是伪装一下自己。思来想去，Loki决定变成一个好看的女人，Fandral总是抗拒不了好看的女人的。Loki回想了下Fandral经常约会的女神的模样，将自己一丝不苟的头发变得细长浓密，然后似乎就没什么需要变化的了。以防被认出来，Loki又稍微修饰了一下自己的容貌，便放心地出门了。

当Fandral走进宴会厅的时候，便看向了Loki，Loki满意地偷笑，可是一想到他现在看向的自己是另一个人，又觉得心尖儿酸酸的，不过Loki还是维持着若无其事的表相。Fandral今天却似乎也异常淡定，虽然瞄了Loki好几眼，却一直没有采取行动，Loki都快坐不住了，在想要不要主动一点，还好Fandral终于走了过来。

“这位女神，我们是不是在哪儿见过？”

这话听得Loki有些许的紧张，难道他不经意地变成了哪个他约会过的女神？但是表面上Loki只是巧笑倩兮，“你的搭讪太老套了。”

“我想不是的，”Fandral无比真挚地说，“如果我曾有幸见过你这样的美人，我直到进入英灵殿都不会忘记的。”说着Fandral牵起了Loki的手，轻轻落下礼节性的一吻，“在下Fandral，请问芳名是？”

Loki听言，感觉自己似乎有片刻都忘了呼吸，Fandral的亲吻带来的温度令象牙白的肌肤上渲染上了害羞的绯色，Loki悄悄吸了口气，镇定自若地说，“Loptr，华纳神族，我今天刚从Vanaheim过来。”

“那我可要带你好好参观一下Asgard了。” Fandral顺势牵着Loki的手，带着他走出了宴会厅。Fandral为Loki介绍着所到之处，可是Loki的注意力都在手上，Fandral的手掌很宽厚，长期练剑有些粗糙，可是给人以安全感，Loki欣喜地感受着两人指尖相碰的触感，完全没听进Fandral说了什么，直到Fandral停住脚步，俯身靠近他，在他耳畔轻轻说道，“Loptr，你走神了？”

Loki看着Fandral略带宠溺的笑，赶紧回过神来，随口应道，“Asgard真是太美了。尤其是这儿的星空。”

“你喜欢看星星么？”Fandral想了想，“我带你去Asgard最好的观星点。”

不出Loki所料，Fandral带他来了彩虹桥。两人在桥边并肩坐下，就像Loki曾经梦到过的那样。

“我时常会到这儿来。在这儿，风景总是最好的。”

Loki心想，我当然知道你时常到这儿来，总是带着你的情人，打扰我的独处时光，于是忍不住调侃，“一个人吗？”

“有时候。”

“还有一些时候呢？”

Fandral犹豫了一下说到，“会和一个朋友一起来，不过那是很久之前的事情了。”或许是看到Loki疑惑地挑眉，Fandral补充到，“是我朋友的弟弟。”

Loki没想到Fandral会这样提到自己，他这才隐约想起，很久很久以前，他确实经常会和Fandral一起来彩虹桥边，他的声音有些微微颤抖，“现在为什么不一起来了？你不喜欢他？”

Fandral愣住了，过了好一会儿才说，“不是的。” 然后就又没有说话了。

Loki琢磨着他的话是什么意思，他是说，他不是不喜欢他吗？那就是喜欢他吗？可是他给自己的定位是“朋友的弟弟”，这么说他还是不喜欢他了？Loki快被自己绕晕了。可是机会实在难得，Loki克制自己的漫天胡想，继续追问了下去，“他是一个怎样的人呢？”

“他特别聪明，喜欢法术，我想他的法术即使在你们Vanaheim也会是数一数二的。”Fandral像是突然想起了什么事情，温柔地笑了，“而且，他很可爱。如果他今晚出现的话，我恐怕你不会这么轻易就跟我出来了。你对他很感兴趣？”

Loki听见他说自己可爱，心里放佛有只小鸟唱起了春天的歌，“不，我只是想通过了解你的朋友，来更了解你。” 说完还调皮地眨了眨眼睛，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要这样做。

Fandral倒很是受用，他倾向Loki，将手放在他的颈后，搂住他，“你会更了解我的。我就在这儿，对你知无不言，你想知道我什么都可以直接问我。不过我也想问你一个问题，”说着Fandral贴近了Loki，Loki感受着他的气息落在皮肤上，心里像有人在打鼓一样咚咚作响，他紧张得说不出话来，只听见Fandral问到，“我可以吻你吗？”

Loki惊讶地仰起脸，不过这放佛是给了Fandral一个信号，他得到许可般地吻了下去。Loki的惊讶很快转化为了惊喜，他抚摸着Fandral的头发，是那样真实而柔软，Fandral的气息包裹着他让他沉醉无比，他像蜂汲取花蜜一样在Fandral口中渴求着甜蜜，Loki紧紧抱着Fandral，他担心这和上次一样只是梦境。这是怎样的一个美梦啊，他愿意永远沉睡不再醒来。

［四］Fandral视角

Fandral一进入宴会厅，便看到了一位从未见过的美人，黑藻一般浓密卷曲的秀发，天鹅一般细长白皙的粉颈，绿色的眸子好像一汪碧波，她眉目流转，荡漾着勾人魂魄的优雅。不过Fandral很快收回心神，习惯性地搜寻着Loki的身影。让Fandral惊讶的是，Loki今晚没有来，而且他更惊讶地发现那位美人在打量自己，拂了美人的好意可不是绅士的作为，于是Fandral走上前去。

越发靠近那位美人，Fandral越有种熟悉感，可是他想他从未见过她，在她介绍自己之后他更是确定了这是他们的第一次见面。尽管有疑虑，可是Fandral无疑为她着迷了，这是他从未有过的感觉，她漫不经心落在他身上的眼神，放佛烙铁在他身上留下灼热的温度，她时而弯起的嘴角，好像月儿勾住了他的心，他牵着她纤细的手，滑嫩的肌肤像是丝绸一般，若有若无的触感撩得他心里痒痒的。Fandral不禁在心里嘲笑着自己怎么像个毛头小子，竟然比第一次约会还紧张？他尽力保持着镇定，带着Loptr去到了彩虹桥。“我时常会到这儿来。在这儿，风景总是最好的。”

Loptr像一只小猫咪，眯起了漂亮的眼睛，“一个人吗？”

“有时候。”

“还有一些时候呢？”

Fandral没想到她还会追问，也没想到听了她的问题，自己的脑海里不自觉地浮现出Loki的身影，斟酌着说到，“会和一个朋友一起来，不过那是很久之前的事情了。”想了想他又补充了一句，“是我朋友的弟弟。”

Loptr看起来很是惊讶，他微微皱起眉，“现在为什么不一起来了？你不喜欢他？”

听到这句“你不喜欢他”，Fandral愣住了，他似乎从来没有想过这件事情。自从Loki出现，他们就一直在一起，他习惯了照顾Loki，即使Loki不需要，他很多时候还是对他有着莫名的保护欲，他不可能不喜欢他的。可是“喜欢”？Fandral听到这个词和他（Loki）联系在一起，脑海中突然又想起了Loki的模样，肤如凝脂，齿如瓠犀，螓首蛾眉，巧笑倩兮，Fandral惊讶自己竟对Loki的容貌记得这么清晰仔细，可是看着面前的Loptr，Fandral不再细想，稳住心神，简单地回答了她的问题，“不是的。”

可是显然Loptr不肯罢休，“他是一个怎样的人呢？”

“他特别聪明，喜欢法术，我想他的法术即使在你们Vanaheim也会是数一数二的。”Fandral想起Loki刚开始学法术的时候，总喜欢向自己展示，他灵巧的手指动几下，便可以变出歌声悦耳的夜莺，或含苞怒放的玫瑰，甚至有段时间，Fandral每天醒来，床头的花瓶里都放着不同的花，想到这儿，Fandral不禁温柔地笑了，“而且，他很可爱。”不过他不愿意再和别人分享更多关于Loki的事，他隐约觉得这是他和Loki的小秘密，所以Fandral将话题拉回了他和Loptr之间，“如果他今晚出现的话，我恐怕你不会这么轻易就跟我出来了。你对他很感兴趣？”

“不，我只是想通过了解你的朋友，来更了解你。”

Fandral看到Loptr调皮地眨了眨眼睛，那狡黠的神情竟像极了Loki。他倾身靠近Loptr，闻到她身上散发着夏天的草地的清香，和Loki身上的味道简直一模一样，Fandral不知道自己今晚这是怎么了，他强迫自己不要去想Loki，他伸手搂住Loptr，将两人之间的距离拉得更近，“你会更了解我的。我就在这儿，对你知无不言，你想知道我什么都可以直接问我。不过我也想问你一个问题，”Fandral惊讶地听见自己问出来，“我可以吻你吗？” Fandral正后悔着自己是不是太直接了，他看见Loptr竟微微抬起了下颚，这是同意的意思吗？Fandral没有允许自己多想，身体已经比思维先做出了反应，他低头吻向了Loptr的唇。她的嘴唇柔软极了，带着新鲜草莓的甜味儿，引着他不禁更进一步。

可是结束亲吻时，Loptr在他怀里抬头望着他，翠色的眼眸混合着水汪汪的情欲，如此迷人，却再次让他想起了Loki。Fandral开始怀疑是否Loki在自己身上施了魔法，但是显然当前的情况他无法再和Loptr待在一块儿了，“天色已晚，我送你回去吧。” 送她到她说的地方以后，Fandral就告别了，他看到Loptr似乎是失望的神情，可是他现在必须看到Loki，弄清楚这是怎么一回事。

［五］Loki视角

 

Loki觉得自己果然还是在做梦吧。他回想着晚上和Fandral发生的事，不明白为什么Fandral突然就离开了。难道是因为自己是一个糟糕的接吻对象吗？这确实是自己的初吻…或许是缺乏一点技巧… 可是Loki敢肯定Fandral是享受的。那或许是他真的有什么事？还是他觉得他们不应该进度这么快，毕竟对Fandral来说他们才刚刚认识？可是对于他们神族来说，生命太过漫长，尤其Asgard民风开放，相比于那些所谓的礼节和矜持，他们更看重活在当下和自我享受。Loki突然后悔以前每次看到Fandral和其他人接吻就离开了，他不知道接下来发生过什么，说不定Fandral就是一个慢热甚至保守的人，他以前也是这样做的…… 会是这样吗？Loki沮丧极了。他变回了自己，带着一脑子的胡思乱想回到了自己的宫殿。没想到的是，Fandral居然在那儿等他。

“你找我？” Loki感到莫名其妙，好好的美人不陪，来找自己干什么？但是心里又一阵小雀跃。

Fandral显然也很茫然自己的行为，他想了想才说到，“我看今天宴会你没去，Thor也说不知道你哪儿去了，就来看看你。”

“我跟一个朋友出去了。”Loki随口应着，却突然惊觉自己说错了话，他一直没什么朋友，Fandral一定听出他在说谎了。Loki不知道，为什么自己的银舌头一见到Fandral就打结似的，完全不听自己使唤，现在也只能顾左右而言他了，“你呢？今天没有约会？”

Fandral尴尬地笑了声，“说到这个事，Loki，有没有法术或咒语，会影响一个人的情绪，让一个人…老是想起另一个人？”

Loki觉得他的脑子也僵住了，他好像完全不明白Fandral在说什么。可是他又好像明白，因为他也总会想起一个人——面前这个人，Loki看到金黄的枫叶会想起他漂亮的头发，看到浓稠的蜂蜜会想起他迷人的双眼，看到可口的布丁会想起他甜蜜的亲吻，难道Fandral也爱上了某个人吗？Loki正准备问清楚，Thor不知道从哪儿冒了出来，大声叫着，“你说什么？Fandral，你一直想着谁？” 然后事情的变化就超出了Loki的控制，Thor拉着Fandral和Loki到了自己的房间，还招呼来了Volstagg和Hogun，令人拿来上好的美酒，将两人谈话变成了聚会。Loki本想拒绝，但是一想到Thor说不定能从Fandral那儿问出点什么，也就无奈地跟着去了。

Thor还没坐定就调侃起Fandral，“没想到我们的情圣也有动情的时候啊。”

紧接着Volstagg接腔到，“是今天那位吗？我看到你牵着她出去了。”

Thor疑惑了，“那你现在还在这儿干什么？她后来拒绝你了？”

这两人一唱一和搞得Loki紧张起来，他看着Fandral，没想到Fandral也刚好看向他，Loki赶紧移开了目光，然后他听见Fandral说，“她没有拒绝我。但是我也不知道，我就是犹豫了。”

“那样的美人你还犹豫什么？”Volstagg大吃一惊。

“她是很迷人。我也很喜欢她。” Loki听着Fandral的话，手指紧张地捏在一起，他不知道该不该高兴，因为那个人是他变的，但是那个人毕竟不是他，Fandral继续说着，“可是她总让我想起另一个人。”

Loki心里一紧，他此刻有点感谢Thor问出了他的疑问，“我们认识吗？”

Fandral摇摇头，“我不能告诉你们。”

“那就是我们认识的人了。”Hogun一针见血地指出。Loki非常赞同，但是他想不出来是谁，虽然Fandral身边不乏莺莺燕燕，但是Loki似乎也没见他对谁格外上心过，他也从来没有长时间的固定女伴。其余几人将可能的人选说了个遍，Fandral都没有点头。看着他们几人逐渐扯远了话题，Loki失望地离开了。

［六］Fandral视角

Fandral没想到本应有场艳遇的夜晚会以和Thor喝酒结束，更没想到Thor会听到他和Loki的谈话，现在Thor和Volstagg一边喝酒一边猜测他的心事，似乎不讨论出个所以然来不会善罢甘休。可是其实他自己都不清楚他这是怎么了。他本想找Loki问清楚，环顾四周不见Loki的身影，看样子他已经走了，他对自己的事似乎一直没什么兴趣。Fandral郁闷地喝了许多酒，他的酒量一直很好，但是他现在有点怀疑了，他恍惚间好似看到了Loptr。无疑他是喜欢她的，他时常寻欢作乐，可却是第一次有这种心动的感觉，虽然他们才刚认识，可是Fandral觉得一见如故，好像她一直是他生命的一部分，她灵动的绿眸，俏皮的笑颜，嫩滑的肌肤，和那个情意绵绵的吻，都深深烙印在Fandral脑中。但是不知为何，触碰她的时候，Fandral总会想起Loki，那比常青藤还要翠的眼瞳，身上若有若无的清香，玫瑰花瓣一样饱满的嘴唇和昙花一样纯洁白皙的皮肤。Fandral可能是有点醉了，他脑海中Loki和Loptr的身影重叠在一起，慢慢又只剩下Loki，他现在更茫然了。

“嘿，Thor，”Fandral还是忍不住想找个人聊一聊，“说真的，我和Loptr在一起的时候，我总会想到另一个和她完全不一样的人。”

Thor听言似乎稍微认真了些，“旧情人么？”

“不是。不是那种关系。”

“那是还没有追到手的了？”

Fandral摇摇头，“你能不能正经点？那个人只是朋友。”

没想到Thor嗤笑一声，“得了吧，Fandral，大美女在身侧都坐怀不乱，一心只想着另一个人，还只是朋友？我倒真想见见你这位朋友，何等的魅力能俘获你这样的情圣，让你沉溺其中还不自知？”

“别乱说。我对那个人没有这种想法。”Fandral脑中突然出现了一副荒唐的画面——他牵着Loki的手告诉Thor，他和Loki在一起了，Thor瞠目结舌——Fandral赶紧把这场面甩出脑袋。

Thor不可置信地看着Fandral，“你之前恋爱都白谈了？你连自己喜欢一个人都不知道？”

Fandral确实茫然了。他难道喜欢Loki吗？他被自己的这个想法吓到了，可是他却不由自主地想象起和Loki在一起的画面，他们依偎坐在彩虹桥边上，Loki乖巧地靠在他的身上，巧舌如簧地给他讲述白天看的一个故事，他趁Loki不注意，低头亲了亲他的脸颊，他便住了嘴，脸上沁出一层好看的红晕，害羞地躲进他的怀里。光是想象，就令Fandral心里泛起不可名状的喜悦，诸多和Loki在一起的回忆在他的脑海中变得清晰起来，同时他控制不住自己地想让这些回忆变长、变多，他忍不住想如果他和Loki在一起，他们可以一起看遍九界的风景，他要带他去看Vanaheim的夕阳、Jotunheim的冰原、Alfheim的森林和Midgard的大海，对着Yggdrasil根下的泉水起誓他们的感情。天哪，我居然真的喜欢Loki！意识到对Loki的感情，仿佛是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，所有的情愫一涌而出，Fandral既欣喜又不知所措。

可是回过神来，Fandral看了眼面前的Thor，不禁担忧要是Thor知道自己对他的弟弟有这种想法…… Fandral很快又意识到更关键的是，要是Loki知道了…… 想到这儿，Fandral又沮丧起来，在近百年的时间里，Loki都不和自己亲近了，自己怎么就那么蠢呢？以前那么多的机会，都没有意识到自己对Loki的感情，偏偏现在，在他们最生疏的时候才发现。不过Fandral是个乐天派，他仔细回想Loki也并未和谁有过格外亲密的关系——虽然今晚他说“跟一个朋友出去了”，这个朋友似乎是一个威胁——但是他和Loki毕竟认识上千年了，以前关系也不错，更何况他可以通过Thor制造更多和Loki相处的机会，这么一想，Fandral又放任自己想起了以后和Loki在一起的幸福生活。

［七］Loki视角

面前的书已经摊开一个上午了，却一页未翻过。Loki心灰意冷地意识到这一点，决定是时候采取行动了，于是他转而纠结起是否要继续昨晚的事，虽然Fandral好似有了喜欢的人，但是显然Loptr给他也留下了不错的印象。考虑许久无果，Loki心烦意乱，决定先出去散散心，暂时把Fandral赶出脑海，却不料他一推开房门，就看见了Fandral，不禁脱口而出，“你在这儿干什么？”不知道为什么，Loki似乎觉得Fandral看起来和之前有点不一样，或许是因为站在阳光下，他看向自己的目光亮晶晶的，闪耀着莫名的温情。Loki告诫自己不要想太多了。

Fandral笑嘻嘻地走上前来，“小王子，你最近头发长了呢。”说着，他伸手将Loki一缕不安分的头发撩到了耳后。

Loki觉得自己的大脑在那一瞬间完全空白了，若无其事的外表下掀起了惊涛骇浪，他的心一下子跳到了嗓子眼儿。他控制自己不要朝Fandral笑——但他怀疑自己做得不是很好，他还是尽量镇定地说，“我要出去一下。”

“和谁有约了？”

Loki看到Fandral似乎有点沮丧的神情，脱口而出，“我一个人。”

没想到Fandral开心地笑了，一把搂过Loki的肩，“那我和你一起吧。去哪儿？” 尽管Loki知道Fandral和Thor几人也是经常这样勾肩搭背，但是Loki靠在他的臂膀间，被他身上泉水一样清甜的味道包裹着，还是不禁心神荡漾，一下子就说出了实话，“我只是想随便走走。”

话音还未落，Fandral就拉着他朝外走去，“那我们去后山吧。”

Loki觉得有些轻飘飘的，几分钟前他还在纠结用什么借口去找Fandral，现在他居然在和他一起爬山。本来Loki是不喜欢爬山的，但是后山可能是整个Asgard最安静的地方了，能和Fandral独处不受打扰，做什么Loki都很开心。但是Loki还是有些紧张，完全不同于平日的巧舌如簧，他几次想说点什么，又担心Fandral会觉得无趣，便很少开口。反而是Fandral，一直侃侃而谈，逗笑了Loki好几次，让他逐渐放松起来。

爬到山顶的时候，太阳已经到了Asgard的西边，向地平线靠拢，柔和的光芒洒在万物上，令所有生物看起来都泛着金色的温柔。Loki坐在草坪上，看着身边的Fandral，他的金发在夕阳的照射下显得更柔和了，发色和阳光的颜色完美地融合在一起，熠熠生辉又温情脉脉，令Loki简直移不开眼。Fandral突然转过身来看向Loki，发现Loki在看他，笑得特别灿烂，他直接躺倒在草坪上，“既然天快黑了，今晚我们就在这儿休息吧。”

“荒谬。”Loki尽管这样说着，也躺在了Fandral的身侧。

Fandral侧过身子，手撑起脑袋，低头看着Loki。身后的夕阳投射而来的光线在他的周身形成了薄薄一层光晕，Loki躺在他的倒影里望向他，觉得有种虚幻的幸福感。Fandral不知道在想什么，也沉默着，就这样一直看着他。时间彷佛静止在这一刻，Loki恍惚觉得和Fandral一起走到了时间的尽头。

过了许久，Fandral悦耳至极的声音才打破了宁静，“Loki，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

Loki这才回过神来，“什么？”

“你记不记得我昨晚问你，有没有一种魔法，会让一个人一直想着另一个人？”

Loki听言忍不住在心里叹口了气，这个人到底是谁，能让Fandral昨夜和他止步于一个亲吻，又让Fandral打破现在的好气氛也要发问，Loki有点生气了，略带讽刺地说到，“有啊。” 看到Fandral疑惑的神情，Loki继续说到，“这种魔法的名字叫做爱情。Fandral，你是爱上谁了吧？”

“嗯。”

Fandral轻声应着，却如同惊雷在Loki心中炸响，他真的有喜欢的人了？虽然Loki潜意识里早就认清了这个事实，但是听见Fandral亲口承认，还是如同荆棘缠绕住心脏一般感到窒息。Loki深吸一口气，转过身去背对着Fandral，尽力克制语气中的痛苦，“她也爱你吗？”

“我不知道。”Fandral过了一会儿又说，“而且他也还不知道我爱他。”

一想到一向风流潇洒的Fandral因为一个人患得患失，连告白都犹豫再三，Loki心痛极了，他觉得自己的声音都在颤抖，“你应该告诉她。说不定她也爱你。”

Loki听到Fandral在自己身后问到，“你觉得我要直接问他吗？”

“当然。总得有人迈出第一步。”Loki说罢，惊觉Fandral倾身靠近了自己，他俯在自己的耳畔，说话时带出的气息弄得耳朵痒痒的。Loki听到Fandral温柔地轻声问到，“那你爱我吗？”

Loki大吃一惊，他没有听清楚Fandral说的话，准确地说，他听清楚了，但是他不明白Fandral的意思。Loki转过身看向Fandral，却忘记了Fandral就趴在他的耳边，于是随着他扭过头去，Fandral的嘴唇顺势扫过他的脸颊和唇角，Loki觉得自己的脸可能比十月的枫叶还要红，比烤炉上的苹果派还要烫。Fandral就这样近在咫尺，Loki甚至能看到他眼中自己的倒影，他的眸子像化了的巧克力，带着浓情蜜意包裹着自己，Loki听到他因为紧张而发出轻微的喘气声，知道他在等着自己的答案，可是却也紧张地说不出一个词来。然后他看见Fandral温柔地笑了，像冬日的暖阳，又像初春的微风，Loki一下子也放松了，不由自主地笑了起来。Fandral彷佛受到鼓励一样，果断而温柔地吻住了Loki的薄唇。Loki觉得Fandral的舌尖滑滑的又甜津津的，与自己的交缠在一起，他充满柔情地吮吸着，那么轻，那么风情万种，撩得他心里痒痒的，又那么投入，那么惊心动魄，好像自己的灵魂都被他带走了。Loki感觉自己的指尖都在微微发麻，热潮漫上他的身体，融化了他的心。两人恋恋不舍地分开时，Fandral轻喘着气，深情地望进了Loki的双眼，“Loki，我爱你。” Loki情不自禁地伸手搂住Fandral，凑近了主动亲吻着他，用热情而细长的吻回应他未说完的“你爱我吗”。虽然Loki什么也没有承诺，但是他无比清楚地知道自己沦陷了。

［八］Fandral视角

可能是鼓足了所有的勇气——甚至冲锋陷阵也不过如此，Fandral俯身在Loki的耳边，问出了那个好像能决定他一生幸福的问题，“那你爱我吗？” 这和Fandral计划的完全不一样，他本只想和Loki交流一下感情，旁敲侧击看看他是否有喜欢的人，然后他会一步步追求他，可是现在却一下直奔主题，会不会吓到他？Fandral看到Loki惊讶地转过身来，他来不及起身拉开距离——或者是他潜意识里不愿意，他的唇划过Loki的耳尖和脸颊，停留在他的唇边。Fandral欣喜地发现Loki似乎并不抗拒这样的接触，身下的他乖巧地一动不动，白皙的皮肤变得樱花一样粉嫩，眸子清亮地倒影出自己的身影，眼神里充满了羞赧的眷恋。难道他对自己也有好感吗？脑中突然出现的这一想法令Fandral喜不自胜，他抑制不住地笑了起来。然后他看到Loki也笑了，像是流星瞬间落在平原般震撼，又像是红杏悄然探出墙头般缱绻，一瞬间好像Asgard所有的树林都开始拔节生长，又好像所有的花儿都失去了颜色和芬芳。Loki的红唇好像伊甸园最美丽的苹果，诱惑着Fandral落下他的一吻，他的舌头仿佛快要融化的草莓，传达着馥郁的可口香甜，他小小的口腔好似一个充满了神秘的无底洞，引诱着他不断探索每一个角落，却还想着再多一点、再深一点。待到分开时，Loki的双唇因为亲吻显得更红了，像凤蝶的翅膀，诱人极了。Fandral宣誓一般，笃定而温柔地看着怀里的Loki，说出了那个会禁锢自己一生却也甘之如饴的魔咒，“Loki，我爱你。” 然后Fandral不禁颤抖着声音，小心翼翼地问出他最深的恐惧，“你爱我吗？” 他的话音还未落，便看见那双红色的翅膀飞向了自己，停留在了自己的嘴上，堵住了所有的不安，只留下了缠绵的风情。

银河在他们的上空逐渐展现出妖娆绚烂的身姿时，Fandral牵起Loki的手准备下山回去了，Loki却坐在草坪上不肯起来，“我累了。走不动了。”

Fandral忍俊不禁，“我背你？”

“好呀。”Loki说着很快站起来，爬到了Fandral的背上，四肢紧紧地裹着Fandral，头靠在他的肩上，声音里藏不住的愉悦，“走吧。”

于是Fandral背着Loki向山下走去。这让他想起了很久以前，每次带Loki出去玩，回程的时候他也常常要自己背，没想到现在他还是这么可爱。

Loki在Fandral背上百无聊赖地看着星空，突然问到，“Fandral，你去过Midgard吗？”

“一千年前去过。”

“听说那里的人只能活一百年甚至更少。”

“是啊，他们的生命格外短暂。一百年对他们而言是很长的时间了。”

Loki突然叹气，“如果我们是中庭人，那不是一辈子到死了都还发现不了我们喜欢彼此？”

“Loki，你是说你喜欢我超过一百年了吗？”Fandral敏感地准确地抓住了重点。

“才没有呢。” 过了好一会儿Loki才底气不足地回应着，然后很快又说，“不过算起来，他们那儿的人二十岁就成年了吧？这么说，他们只用十几、二十年就可以遇见对的人，真是幸运的物种。”

“可是，即便他们相遇很早，他们能够相伴的时间也很少，不过几十年。”Fandral想了想，“如果你愿意，我们至少可以在一起三千年。”

“你说的对。看来你比我想的要聪明。我这算是捡着宝贝了。”Loki开心地亲了亲Fandral的侧脸，“不过三千年是不够的，即使去了英灵殿，我也要跟着你。”

Fandral觉得自己的心软得都要化了，却又突然觉得头上一阵急促微弱的疼痛，“你是在扯我头发？”

他听见Loki嘻嘻笑着，“一个简单的魔法，需要一点点你的头发。这样以后我就随时能知道你的安危了。如果你有危险，我能感应到，就会去救你的。”

一阵暖意在Fandral的身体里流淌开来，虽然并不需要，但是一想到自己有Loki的专属守护，Fandral不禁觉得自己是九界最幸福的人。

［九］Loki视角

和Fandral在一起近百年，Loki还从未和他分开这么久，事实上在这次出征之前，两人一天也没有分开过。而九界总是不太平的，不是这儿有问题，就是那儿有麻烦，Asgard不会对骚乱视而不见，于是Odin接受了援助的请求，让Fandral和Thor、Sif去了Svartalfheim，又让Loki和Volstagg、Hogun去了Vanaheim。出于各方原因，战线一再拉长，待战事结束凯旋Asgard时，Loki只觉得疲惫不堪。走过彩虹桥后，他没有去庆功宴，而是径直回了自己的寝宫。远远地Loki就看到Fandral站在门口等着自己，而Fandral看到Loki后快步流星向他走去，灿烂如阳光的笑容一下子驱散了Loki身上的倦意，他张开双手将Loki拥入怀中，Loki这时才有了回家的感觉。

“好累呀。”Loki看到Fandral就忍不住向他撒娇，他本以为Fandral会向往常一样背自己回去，没想到Fandral直接将他抱了起来，Loki条件反射地搂住了他的脖子，反应过来后在他脸上亲了亲。

Fandral抱着Loki向寝宫走去，“不怕被人看见了？”

Loki知道Fandral一直对于自己要求保密他们的感情略有微词，但是Loki不想让Odin觉得自己是一个只注重儿女情长无心上进的人，所以Loki一直坚持着和Fandral保持秘密交往的状态。虽然Loki已经设置了屏障保证无人会看见他俩，但是Loki并不介意借机让Fandral开心一下，他又亲了亲Fandral，用甜腻腻的声音说道，“可是我想你了。特别想。”

Fandral很是受用，进入房间后他放下Loki，说着“我也好想你”，便开始吻他。

虽然和Fandral的初吻已经过去了许久，但是每每想起来，Loki仍然能记得当时的悸动。即便现在也是一样，每次和Fandral接吻的时候，Loki都觉得自己又回到了当时的状态，懵懂而憧憬，青涩而甜蜜，他的亲吻像是能激活他的所有感官，让他变得格外敏感。

因为长时间的分别再重逢，一个个格外热情浓烈的吻让两人的呼吸都逐渐沉重起来。Fandral的手搭在Loki繁琐的衣襟上，Loki看到他眼里满是快溢出来的浓情，他轻喘着气问自己，“可以吗？” Loki听到自己浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着许可，可以喉咙却因为紧张发不出一个音节，于是Loki点了点头，然后一切是那样顺其自然地发生了。当衣服褪下，暴露在空气中的肌肤不知是因为寒冷还是因为Fandral的抚摸颤栗着，而Fandral的亲吻又让他的每一寸肌肤都燥热起来。Loki情不自禁地贴近Fandral，好像都快融入到他的身体里去，Fandral的身上也是滚烫的，可是与他耳鬓厮磨肌肤相亲带来的温度一边点燃着Loki的身体，一边又奇异地安抚了他的燥热，让他想要更多。Fandral体贴地做足了前戏，Loki觉得自己的身体软得好像要化成一滩水，又热得好像一把火，身上的每一块肌肉都又酥又麻，除了下体硬得发痛，后穴在Fandral手指的作用下变得饥渴难耐，流淌着晶莹滑腻的体液。当Fandral最终开始进入Loki，Loki一下疼得挺直了腰，Fandral温柔地抚上他的腰，调整着姿势，缓慢却不遗余力地侵略着他体内的每一个角落，待到Loki似乎适应了，Fandral才放纵自己抽动起来。疼痛让Loki不禁泪水盈盈，可是Fandral的每一次动作又让他无比地享受，他性感地呼喊着Loki的名字，源源不断的欢愉一阵阵涌入Loki的身体，令他飘飘欲仙。最终感受到身体内的一阵温热时，Loki也释放了自己的情欲，他心里默念着“Fandral，我爱你”的时候，听见Fandral喃喃说到，“Loki，我爱你”。Loki发自内心地笑了，他们真是天生一对。他真希望他们能永远在一起，一生一世、生生世世永不分离。


	2. Dark Paradise ［下］

［十］Fandral视角  
然而世事无常，即使是神也不得不接受命运的嘲弄。  
当Odin宣布要将王位传给Thor的消息传遍Asgard，Fandral第一次醒来时没有在床头看见Loki用魔法变出的花。Fandral找到Loki的时候，发现他眼眶红红的，坐在窗台上发呆。Fandral心疼地抱住他，他缩进Fandral的怀里，瓮声瓮气地说，“我不需要你的安慰。”  
“嗯，我知道。”Fandral抚着Loki的背，“只是我想你了，想抱抱你，好不好？”  
Loki没有说话，但是他也伸手抱住了Fandral。他将头埋在Fandral的肩上，Fandral看不清他的表情，只能静静地陪着他。过了许久，Loki才问，“你觉得我真的比不上Thor吗？”  
“Loki，你是我认识的最优秀的阿萨人，智勇双全，精于谋略，法术一流，样样精通。” Fandral无比真挚地说道，“可是你知道的，Thor也有他的优点。”  
Loki这才抬起头来，他推开Fandral，向后退了一步，“我就知道你会为Thor说话！你也和他们所有人一样偏爱Thor！”  
“Thor是我的朋友，我自然喜欢他。而你，Loki，我的爱人，”Fandral说着靠近了Loki，亲了亲他的脸，“你才是我的最爱。我爱你胜过世间所有。”  
Loki抿着嘴，但是态度明显软化了，他闷闷不乐地捏着自己的手指，“父亲一直偏爱Thor。”  
Fandral牵过Loki的手放在手中，停止他的手指纠结地缠绕在一起，“他也是爱你的，Loki。众神之父没有选择你，肯定有他的原因，但绝不会是因为你不够好，或许从某种程度上来说，Thor是更适合的人选。再说，你真的想继承王位吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，“只是从小到大，什么都是给了Thor。我只想有一次，父亲也能看到我。”  
“他一定也关注着你，只是他的关爱不太明显罢了。”Fandral看Loki舒展开紧皱的眉头，也松了口气，于是想逗他一下，“而且我也不想你继承王位。”看着Loki不满地眯起了眼睛，Fandral才悠悠然继续说到，“我不想你心系九界苍生，我只想你心系我。” 红晕一下子漫上Loki的脸颊，他佯装要打Fandral，Fandral顺势拉过他的手把他搂在怀里，用宠溺的亲吻化解他不悦的情绪。  
不过接下来的一段时间，Fandral能感受到Loki的心情很低落，但是Fandral必须接受Odin的命令，去到Vanaheim帮助华纳神族平叛战乱。等他再归来的时候，就是Thor的加冕大典了。Fandral为Thor感到高兴的同时，也极其担心Loki，没想到更令人担忧的事还在后面，霜巨人入侵Asgard宝库打断了加冕典礼，Thor决定违背神父的意愿，前往Jotunheim讨要说法。做为Thor的朋友，即使Fandral觉得这个决定不够成熟，也还是跟着去了。  
Jotunheim一如既往地被冰雪覆盖着，凛冽的风呼啸而过，似乎是在表达对来者的不欢迎。Fandral隐约觉得不安，他一直关注着Loki，以防有什么危险。当Laufey嘲讽Thor，“快回家吧，小公主。” Fandral就知道一场打斗是无可避免的，但是他着实低估了霜巨人。当冰刃刺伤Fandral的时候，他还来不及觉得疼痛，就看到Loki边跑向他，边气急败坏地朝Thor吼到，“我们必须走了！” Loki慌乱地用魔法止住了他的血，来不及给他疗伤，就让Volstagg背起Fandral，再次招呼着Thor赶紧离开。几人一起突出重围，但是身后的霜巨人越来越多，紧追不舍。形势越来越严峻，直到众神之父Odin来解了围。  
回到Asgard以后，Fandral就被带去疗伤了。当几人听到Thor被Odin放逐的消息时，都震惊得哑口无言。最终还是Volstagg无奈地说，“我们开始就不该让他去的。”  
Sif客观地指出：“可我们也拦不住他。”  
事到如今，Fandral也只能乐观地安慰大家，“所幸他只是被放逐，没死就好。我们差点全死了，还好侍卫向奥丁通报了我们的去向。”  
Volstagg揉捏着手上的伤，因为疼痛发出“嘶嘶”的声音，“那个侍卫是怎么知道的？”

不想一直站在远处沉默的Loki突然开口了，“我告诉他的。”  
“什么？”Fandral愣住了，他的目光从未离开过Loki，他并没有注意到Loki和谁交流过，不过Fandral突然想起来出发前Loki确实耽误了一小会儿才跟上他们。  
Loki看向Fandral，向他解释到，“我令他在我们离开后去找Odin。”Fandral看到Loki双手紧张地交缠着，他似乎从Jotunheim回来就一直不对劲。“他却拖了这么久，应该为此受罚。不然我们根本到不了Jotunheim。”  
Volstagg大叫道，“是你告的密？”  
“是我救了我们的命，包括托Thor的。”Loki不满地强调着，但是他的语气突然又变得有点哀伤，“我也没想到父亲会因此放逐他。”  
Sif站起来面向他，“Loki，你必须去找众神之父，说服他改变心意。”  
Loki不可置信地看着她，一下子又咄咄逼人起来，“我就算去了又如何？我比你们任何人都更爱Thor，但你们也清楚他的为人，他傲慢、莽撞、危险。你们看见他今天的样子了，这难道是Asgard需要的王吗？” 说完Loki拂袖而去。  
Sif看着他离去的背影，“他说口口声声为Asgard着想，但是他一直都嫉妒Thor。”  
Fandral正想说点什么，Volstagg客观地替他说出了心中说想，“我们应该感谢他，他救了我们的命。”  
不过Hogun突然开口意味深长地说，“Laufey说过，Odin的宫殿里出了叛徒。一个法师是能将三个约顿人带进Asgard的。”  
“Loki虽然一直喜欢恶作剧，但是与你所言的根本不能混为一谈。”Fandral不敢相信他竟然会有这样的怀疑，Fandral生气地说完，也离开了。  
Fandral找到Loki的时候，他正看着自己的手臂，若有所思，连Fandral走进了也没有察觉。Fandral以为Loki的手臂或许受伤了，于是担忧地握住他的手想要察看，却被Loki一下子甩开了。Fandral诧异极了，“Loki，你手是不是受伤了？”  
Loki似乎也因为自己甩开Fandral的手吓了一跳，他把手放到身后，若无其事地说，“没什么，小伤。已经好了。”  
Fandral可不会轻易放弃，“给我看看。” Loki叹了口气，还是伸出了手，Fandral认真检查了，确定没有任何伤痕，抬起Loki的手放到唇边亲了亲，“检查完毕。”他本想逗Loki开心，但是Loki还是心事重重的样子。“怎么了，我的小王子？”  
Loki看起来特别脆弱，他上前靠在Fandral的怀里，Fandral赶紧抱住他，听到他担忧地问，“你的伤怎么样了？”  
“你原来是在担心我啊？我没事了。”  
“我还以为你会死……”Loki的声音因为恐惧而微微发颤。  
Fandral赶紧安慰他，“我这不是好好的吗？不信你打我几下？”  
Loki情绪还是没有好转，过了好一会儿才闷闷地说，“都是我的错。对不起，Fandral。”  
“你没有做错什么，Loki，是可恶的霜巨人伤的我，然后你救了我。”Fandral明显感觉到自己说到霜巨人的时候，Loki颤抖了，他来不及疑惑，Loki就离开了他的怀抱。  
“我有事要去找父亲，你先回去吧。”  
Fandral虽然觉得不对劲，但是他以为Loki还在未Thor的事忧心，于是将他送到Odin的金殿就离开了。  
回去后，因为受了伤，Fandral躺在床上很快就睡着了。不知过了多久，Fandral迷糊地感觉到有人上了自己的床，他闻到熟悉的柑橘般清甜的味道，就知道是Loki来了。他伸手搂住Loki，Loki也乖巧地往他怀里缩着，还主动亲吻着他。在一个细长甜蜜的吻后，Fandral才睁开眼看着Loki，Loki的表情在黑暗中模糊不清，但是眼睛格外清亮，Fandral能看出来他刚哭过。还不等Fandral发问，Loki就说，“现在才知道睁眼，我要是敌人，你早就死了。”  
Fandral亲了亲Loki的额头，“我不用看就知道是你。”  
“说真的，Fandral，你应该提高警惕。你忘了溜进Asgard的霜巨人了？”Loki顿了顿，犹豫着说道，“而且Asgard和Jotunheim之间说不定很快就会有一场战争了。”  
“Loki，你过虑了，众神之父会处理好一切的。”  
Loki似乎想说什么，但是又忍住了。  
Fandral想起先前Loki就是去找Odin了，“你们谈的怎么样？” Loki愣了愣，Fandral感受到他在自己怀里的身体变得僵硬起来，Fandral不明所以地抚着他的后背试图让他放松，“怎么了，Loki？”  
“没什么，我和父亲都说清楚了。” Loki轻描淡写地回答了他的问题，然后问出了自己的问题，“Fandral，我是说如果，如果有一天我背弃了Asgard，你会怎么选择？”  
Fandral大吃一惊，但是他毫不怀疑地坚定地说到，“你不会的。”  
“你说对了……”Fandral看到Loki苦笑了一下，“那如果是Asgard背弃了我呢？”  
“Loki，发生什么了？”可是Loki直接忽略了Fandral的提问，他坚持要Fandral回答他的问题。Fandral思量许久，他觉得荒唐极了，“我成为Asgard勇士的那天起，就誓死效忠Asgard，我随时可以为Asgard献出我的生命。可是Loki，我也可以为你献出我的生命，你是我生命的全部意义。你不能逼我做这样的选择。如果是你面对我的处境，你又会怎么选择呢？”  
“Fandral，你听清楚了，如果要在你和Asgard之间做选择，我永远会将Asgard置于你之上。” Loki冷静地说，“而且如果你爱我，我希望你向我承诺，你会做出和我一样的选择。如果有一天，我威胁到了Asgard、Odin、Thor，或是我与Asgard分道扬镳，我希望你将Asgard做为你的最高利益。”  
Fandral简直不敢相信Loki说的话，然而Loki显得镇定自若，就好像平日里那样，他看着Fandral，期待着他的承诺。见Fandral不说话，Loki催促他，“Fandral，你爱我吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那你答应我。”  
Fandral觉得一切都是那样古怪，可是与往日的每一次一样，他无法拒绝Loki的任何要求，“我答应你。”  
“谢谢你，Fandral。我只是有时候控制不了我自己，我担心我会犯错。无法弥补的错。”  
Fandral本想问清楚，Loki伸手拍拍Fandral的脑袋，他便觉得昏昏欲睡，晕了过去。  
Fandral醒来后，无论如何也想不明白Loki在计划着什么，他只清楚地感知Loki藏着一个秘密，这个秘密像是悬崖边上的秃鹫，试图将Loki拖入深渊。Fandral即刻起身去找Loki，却一无所获。Fandral正茫然时，遇上了Sif、Volstagg和Hogun，他们商议着去找众神之父，想请求他召回Thor。令Fandral瞠目结舌的是，走到金殿，他看到坐在Odin王座上的人竟然是Loki。Loki仿佛变了一个人，他拿着Odin的权杖，让他们对他俯首称臣，然后他拒绝了召回Thor的请求，他冠冕堂皇地说到，“我即位的第一个命令，不能就违背父亲的最后一个命令。我们与Jotunheim的战争一触即发，我们的人民需要在这样的困难时期感到稳定”，然后就令他们离开了。  
Fandral忍不住回想Loki的话，这是Loki第二次对他提到关于Jotunheim的战争，难道他想主动发动战争吗？所以和几人约好晚上再找机会去Midgard找Thor后，Fandral放心不下Loki，再次去到金殿找到了他。他还未开口，就听到Loki冷冰冰地说，“所以你还是选择了Thor。”  
“Thor现在需要我们。” Fandral说着，看到Loki张嘴要说什么，却又沉默了。Fandral顾不得那么多，他问出了那个最重要的问题，“Loki，你是想要攻打Jotunheim吗？”  
“嗯。”没想到Loki就这样轻易地承认了。  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？”Loki重复着Fandral的话，嘲讽地笑了笑，好像答案是如此显而易见的，而这个问题是如此的多此一举，“Fandral，你身上的伤还没有好，你就忘了？他们对你的伤害，我必定让他们百倍地血债血偿。”  
“Loki，你不能这样做。Jotunheim也有平民，你不能随意地发起战争。”  
“这是怎么了？昨天你还称他们为可恶的霜巨人，今天你又担心起他们的安危？”Loki讥笑着，“我还以为阿萨神族和霜巨人是天敌呢。难道你不恨霜巨人吗？”  
Fandral不知道是不是自己的错觉，Loki在问他恨不恨霜巨人的时候，声音里全是脆弱的不安，他好像特别期待这个问题的答案，如果和他的期待稍有差池就会令他崩溃。他隐约觉得Loki希望他回答“不”，可是想起Loki昨晚的一番话让Fandral迟疑了。Loki看着Fandral，仿佛已经知道了答案，他挥了挥手，制止了准备开口说话的Fandral。Fandral走过去抱住Loki，“Loki，我爱你。等我找回Thor，等这次的事情过去，我们就结婚吧。”  
Loki轻轻地推开了Fandral，拉开两人之间的距离，Fandral看到他露出了一个绚烂又苍白的笑，他用几不可闻的声音低语道，“Fandral，爱上你真是我此生最美好的事。” 说完Loki就消失不见了。

  
［十一］Fandral视角  
自从彩虹桥断裂的那一天起，Fandral就无法入睡，一旦入睡，他就会梦到Loki掉下彩虹桥的场景，令他从梦中惊醒。所以夜里Fandral宁愿去到彩虹桥边上，坐在桥体断裂的地方，他会披裹上Loki的披风，好像还能闻到他身上的清香似的，放纵自己沉浸在回忆中。Fandral几乎每夜都在悔恨自己当初留下Loki去到中庭，他应该找到Thor就赶紧回来的，他甚至没能见上Loki最后一面。想起中庭称Asgard为仙宫，Fandral不禁苦笑，所以这儿是九界眼中的天堂是么？可是对于他来说，即便这儿是天堂，也是一个黑暗天堂。这儿处处都有Loki的身影，Fandral看到清晨布满露珠的绿叶，会想起Loki灵动迷人的绿色眼睛，看到路边拥簇的花蕾，会想起Loki为他变出的娇俏玫瑰，看到漫天忽明忽暗的星辰，会想起他们曾在银河下许诺要一起走遍每个美丽的星球，而Asgard一直矗立的山峦，也无可回避地令Fandral想起他和Loki在那儿甜美的初吻。Fandral闭上眼睛，仿佛还能看见Loki的音容笑貌，可是身下残破的彩虹桥提醒着他，一切都不复从前了。  
Fandral觉得这都是自己的错，他应该早就意识到Loki的不对劲，得知Loki是霜巨人的那一刻，Fandral就被心疼淹没了，他不敢想象Loki是如何熬过这个真相的，Loki一个人经历着一切的时候，他竟然没能分担他的痛苦，Fandral恨不得杀了自己。Fandral站在彩虹桥边上，不止一次地想，或许从这儿跳下去，就能再见到Loki。可是自杀的人是进不了英灵殿的，Loki也算是自杀，如果他没有进入英灵殿，他们的灵魂又能在哪儿重逢呢？再说了，因为彩虹桥被破坏，九界各国度陷入不同程度的骚乱，各处战火纷飞，Asgard正需要他。  
当Fandral在Vanaheim执行任务时，Asgard传来了消息，Heimdall看到Loki在Midgard大开杀戒，Thor带他回来后，经过Odin的审判，他被关在了地牢。回程时，Fandral主动承担将战犯押往地牢的职责。再次看到Loki的时候，Fandral觉得自己停滞已久的心脏终于又开始了跳动。牢房里的Loki背对着他，头发长而凌乱，整个人看起来消瘦了许多，看起来像是暴风雨中的蝴蝶，形单影只摇摇欲坠。Fandral生怕这又是一个梦，屏气凝神不敢说话。恍惚间他听到Loki轻笑了一声，Fandral还以为是自己的错觉，不过很快他看到Loki转过身来，那张令他魂牵梦萦的脸就这样出现在他的面前。Loki面带嘲意，似乎本来准备好了要说什么，却在看到Fandral的一瞬间失了声，他惊讶地脱口而出，“你这是穿的我的披风？”说完Loki很快镇定下来，故作淡定地想将此变成随口的寒暄，“还挺好看的。”  
果然是他。Fandral忍不住笑了，“你说衣服，还是说我？”  
“当然是我的衣服。”Loki翻了个白眼，“谁允许你穿了？”  
“我想你了，Loki。” Fandral看到Loki迅速收起了笑容，抿紧了嘴，他的双手不安地纠缠着。  
Loki叹了口气，“Fandral，你走吧。”  
“我不走。我再也不会离开你了。”  
Loki面无表情地看着Fandral，“不必。我对你没有感情了。”  
“我可以再追你一次，Loki。不过我根本不信你说的话。” Fandral犹豫了下，继续说到，“我知道你的身世了，你不能因为这个就拒绝我。”  
Loki愣了愣，冷笑道，“噢，是从什么时候开始，阿萨神族对霜巨人的憎恶变成了同情，变成了爱？”  
“Loki，不管你身上流着谁的血，你都是阿萨人。”Fandral真挚地望向Loki，“而我爱你，与此无关。无论你来自九界哪个国度，是否是神域的王子，我爱你，只因为你是你，我就爱你本来的样子，过去爱，现在爱，未来也爱。”  
“我本来的样子？”Loki冷冰冰地重复着Fandral的话，眯起了双眼，“Fandral，你见过我本来的样子吗？”  
“难道你以为我会因为你是蓝色的就不爱你了？你大可以变成一个霜巨人，再用读心术看看我的心，看我对你的爱有没有动摇一分一毫。”在Loki幻术的屏障下，Fandral进入了Loki的牢房，他牵起Loki的手放在了自己的额头上。“你看吧。”

  
［十二］Loki视角  
Loki曾在Fandral身上设下了保护的咒语，能让Loki知道他的位置和安危，所以Fandral走入地牢的那一刻Loki就感觉到他来了。Loki不知道如何面对Fandral，他害怕Fandral会对自己熟视无睹——考虑到他干的那些事，虽然Loki不认为自己做错了，但是显然Odin和Thor不赞成他的作为，所以Loki猜测Fandral也不会欣赏。更重要的是，他和Fandral分开已经两年了，两人在一起的百年时光仿佛弹指一瞬，可是这两年的每一天对于Loki来说，都像是一生一样漫长，Fandral会不会也觉得用两年来等一个人太长了呢？Loki不辞而别之后，不敢确定Fandral的感情是不是动摇了。所以Loki干脆转过身去，如果Fandral不是为了他而来，他就当他从未来过。令Loki开心又紧张的是，Fandral停在了他的牢房外。在自我放逐的日子里，Loki强迫自己收起了所有的情绪，可是Fandral像是拿了能打开Loki心房的钥匙，他只是靠近Loki，就令Loki想向他倾诉他的困惑、危险和失败，向他献上他的寂寞、黑暗和内心的渴望。可是Loki倏然想起自己的身世，想起Fandral最喜欢叫自己小王子，如果他发现自己不是Asgard的王子，而是仇人Laufey之子，会怎么想呢？Loki宁愿他只记得他们的美好回忆，然后忘了他，也不愿让他知道自己其实是个丑陋可恶的霜巨人。  
于是Loki想好了赶走他的说辞，可是当Loki终于下定决心，却在转身看到Fandral的一瞬间屈服了，所有的说辞都灰飞烟灭。Fandral还是一如既往的帅气，可是看起来却憔悴了不少，他脆弱而坚定地说，“我想你了，Loki。” 差一点Loki所有的戒备都要分崩离析，他又何尝不想他呢？可是Loki越是发现Fandral还眷恋着他，Loki就越无法承受Fandral知道他身世的反应。令Loki吃惊的是，Fandral已经知道了，而且他竟然接受了。Fandral提出让Loki读他的心，他不等Loki的回答就径直打开牢房门走了进来，Loki赶紧设置了屏障——他不希望这会影响Odin对Fandral的评价。Loki的手放在Fandral的额头上，Loki犹豫了，他信任Fandral，可是也确实想知道他不在的时间里发生的事情，于是他还是使用了读心术。过去的一千年逐渐呈现在Loki的面前，Loki惊讶地发现Fandral的记忆竟然全都是关于自己的，第一次他找不到Thor的时候，紧紧地拽住Fandral的手不松开；第一次和Fandral去彩虹桥边上看星星，撒娇让Fandral背自己回去；第一次一起去后山，夕阳染红了两人的脸，一个个浓情蜜意的吻美过天边的晚霞；第一次两人胶漆相投共享鱼水之欢…… Loki不知道Fandral一直珍藏着这些回忆，也没想到竟然还有许多Fandral未曾告诉他的事，Fandral每天醒来对着他用幻术变出的花傻笑；在每一次宴会上搜寻他的身影，又在他离开时默默跟在后面送他回去；在图书馆心猿意马地看书，时不时偷瞄自己；一次次睡梦中呢喃他的名字…… Loki一直以为自己是先坠入爱河的那一个，不想Fandral竟早在几百年前就动了心。直到Loki看到Fandral因为以为他死了而想要自杀的时候，Fandral退后了一步，强迫Loki中止了读心术。Loki的眼眶瞬间红了，他朝Fandral吼到，“你怎么敢有这样的想法！”  
Loki没想到Fandral还能温柔地笑着，像谈论天气一样稀疏平常地说，“我说过我可以为你献出生命的。”  
“不能以这样愚蠢的方式。”  
“Loki，你是我生命的全部意义。”Fandral看着Loki意味深长地说，“如果失去了你，我也不过行尸走肉，还不如……”  
“不行！”Loki明白了，Fandral是在怨自己当初在彩虹桥上放手，也是在和自己谈条件，他是在以自己的性命作筹码，要求自己好好活着。Loki知道这是他的“计谋”，可是却不得不落入他的“圈套”。“Fandral你听好了，你是我的，没有我的允许，你不准死。”  
Loki话一出口，就看到Fandral笑了，“嗯，我是你的。”  
话既然已经这么说了，Loki干脆放任到底，他直接变成了霜巨人的模样，寒气在他的蓝色皮肤四周肆虐着，Loki能看到脚下的地板迅速起了一层冰霜，Loki退后几步，以防冻伤了Fandral。没想到Fandral居然走上前来，伸手试图抱住Loki，Loki赶紧变回了原来的样子，跌入了他的怀中，“你疯了？”  
Fandral竟是宠溺地笑着，“和我想的一样，果然我的Loki什么样子都是最好看的。” Loki没想到他会是这样的反应，一下愣住了。Fandral再次牵起Loki的手放在前额，“看看我在想什么。”  
Loki还惊讶于他的反应，听了他的话就条件反射地照做了。他看到Fandral正在回忆他们上一次见面的情景，Loki看到他也是这样抱着自己，突然就想起来当时Fandral说的话。他不可置信地看着面前的Fandral，听到他的声音和脑海中来自Fandral的回忆的声音重叠在一起，“Loki，我爱你。……我们结婚吧。”

  
［十三］Fandral视角  
如同Fandral预料的那样，Loki回避了他的再次求婚，他挑眉说了句“噢，Fandral，你真可爱”，就结束了这个话题。Fandral清楚这种情况下Loki不会答应，不过他也达到了目的，他开心地看到Loki因此放松了不少，没有刚到这儿时的紧张和乖戾，整个人仿佛还是不经世事一样柔软可爱。Loki看了眼外面押解囚犯的战士，看着Fandral调笑道，“Fandral，你还是一点儿警觉性都没有。你就这样进来了，我大可以杀了你然后逃出去。”  
“你舍得吗？”  
Loki没想到反被调戏，瞪了Fandral一眼，干巴巴地说，“我至少可以敲晕你。”  
Fandral看着Loki娇嗔的模样，忍不住笑了，“你不会的。” 他知道，虽然Loki不想待在这儿，但是Loki会找其他的办法，而不是利用他。  
Loki好像知道Fandral在想什么，故作不屑地摊手，“只是我在外面玩累了，随便回来在这儿休息一下也好。”  
既然Loki摊开了手，Fandral自然不会放过这个机会，他拉过Loki的手放在自己腰侧，然后搂过Loki的肩，将他紧紧抱在怀里，“回来就好。欢迎回家，Loki。”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
自Loki回了Asgard，Fandral就日日去地牢陪他。但是随着时间的流逝，Fandral明显感受到Loki的情绪又低沉起来，他知道Loki试图越狱的方法都失败了，日复一日的囚禁和无人问津让他焦躁阴郁，甚至自己的陪伴有时候也会让他感到厌烦。Loki会无缘无故就沉默不语，完全不理会Fandral，也会莫名其妙对他大吼大叫，说一些伤人的话。每次看到Loki对他发泄情绪后泪水涟漪的双眼满满都是愧疚，Fandral除了心疼地抱着他安抚他，也无能为力。Fandral知道Loki按捺不住了，他不想再被囚禁着，所以地牢传来警报的时候，Fandral赶紧赶了过去，没想到竟看到Loki悠然自得地站在自己的牢房内，饶有兴致地看着地牢内扭打厮杀的Asgard战士和跑出来的囚犯。看见Fandral来了，Loki招呼他过去，“赶快解决他们呀，打扰我看书了。” 说着还真顺手就捡起了旁边的一本书，坐下看了起来。  
打斗正酣时，Fandral听到Loki叫自己，Fandral靠近后发现Loki的手又绞缠在了一起，每当他极度紧张或不安的时候就会这样，他咬了咬嘴唇，挣扎了一番才开口，“Fandral，刚刚有个越狱的囚犯朝那边去了，”他指了指方向——那通往Odin的金殿，又指了指正在战斗的Thor，“你叫上Thor去看看。” 不等Fandral询问具体情况，Loki就朝他低吼，“快去啊。” 于是Fandral赶紧招呼Thor，朝金殿赶去。Thor听言赶紧飞了过去，而等Fandral赶到的时候，Thor悲痛地告诉他，神后Frigga已经牺牲了。  
和好友几人一起安慰了Thor后，Fandral又回到了地牢。Loki还拿着那本书在看着，但是Fandral看到他的手指停在书页上，一直没有动过。他也不像平日一样，总在Fandral走进地牢的时候，就抬头望向他，直到Fandral走近他的面前，他才察觉到。“Loki…”  
“谁出事了？”  
“是神后……” Fandral看到Loki眯起了双眼，手紧紧拽在了一起，却还是不得不继续将Frigga去世的消息和发生的事情告诉了Loki。在听到正是跑出去的那个囚犯里应外合杀害了Frigga，Loki面色突然变得惨白极了，他沉默地听完，挥挥手示意Fandral离开。Fandral当然不会就这样离开了，他站在一旁，关切地看着Loki。  
过了很久Loki才问到，“葬礼什么时候？” 果然在Fandral告诉他之后，Loki提出了他的要求，“放我出去。”  
纵使Fandral心里也有千万个不愿意，但是他仍然坚持着他的原则和曾经对Loki的承诺——“将Asgard作为他的最高利益”，于是他对Loki说，“你知道我不能这样做。我不能违背众神之父的命令。”  
Fandral以为Loki会发火，不料他只轻轻笑了一声，“是啊，我又有什么资格去见她呢？” Loki让Fandral伸出手，在他手上变出了一朵洁白的花，“这是母亲喜欢的花。所以母亲第一次教我魔法的时候，我就变出了这种花。Fandral，替我放到母亲的身边吧。” 说完Loki转过了身背对着Fandral，“我想一个人待会儿。”  
Fandral看着Loki脆弱的背影，感觉他的悲伤混合着愤怒已经盈满了整个房间，Fandral想进去抱抱他，但是他不敢冒这个险，他不确定时至今日，Loki能压抑住情绪，在他打开门后还甘愿待在里面。Fandral只能离开。  
Fandral知道Loki在琢磨怎样逃出来，可是Fandral没想到，最后将他带出来的竟是Thor。Fandral做为朋友提醒Thor，“Loki一定会背叛你的。” 失去Frigga的Loki对于Asgard或许也没什么眷恋了，一旦出来，肯定不会再回去的。虽然Fandral不愿意Loki一直被囚禁在地牢，但是现在也并不是将他放出来的最好时机，不过Fandral明白自己阻止不了Thor的计划，也阻止不了Loki最终还是会逃出来，只能同意让Thor带着Loki一起去复仇。  
按照计划，Fandral驾驶着飞船接应Thor和Loki。看到Loki从入侵者的飞船上跌落下来，Fandral赶紧接住了他，Loki吃了一惊，从他怀里跳下来，若无其事地整理着自己的衣服，“别担心，Loki，你还是一如既往的迷人。牢狱未能削减你的半分优雅。” Loki耳朵微微泛红，看着也跟着跳下来的Thor，瞪了Fandral一眼，警告他别再乱说话。接着Fandral把飞船交给他们，就与他们分道扬镳了。  
Fandral万万没想到，回到Asgard的，只有Thor一个人。

［十四］Loki视角  
在Svartalfheim醒来的时候，Loki坐着回忆了好一会儿才意识到自己还活着。本来准备为母亲复仇后就远离Asgard一段时间，然而真切地经历了死亡后，Loki觉得很多事都不再重要了，他只想回到Fandral身边。Loki回想起曾经用读心术看到的Fandral以为他掉下彩虹桥死了之后的状态，不禁感到担忧。所以在看到Odin的侍卫出现在Svartalfheim时，Loki毫不犹豫地混入其中，跟随着他们回到了Asgard。只是Loki没想到Odin最终还是识破了自己，更没想到他冥顽不灵地命令自己回到地牢。不过自从上次Odin被迫从沉睡中醒来，又经历了丧妻之痛，状况极不稳定，所以在和Loki的争吵中，Odin再次昏迷了过去。Loki趁机封住了Odin的法力和记忆，将他送去了Asgard。  
Loki决定暂时就用Odin的身份行事。在打点好之后，Loki才发现自己回到Asgard许久，都不曾见过Fandral。Loki感应到Fandral在Svartalfheim，疑惑不解，于是召来Hogun，向他询问情况。  
Hogun犹豫了一下才开口，“上次您派去的侍卫没有找到Loki的尸体，Fandral说要亲自去找。” Loki愣住了，只听Hogun继续说，“我们告诉他，阿萨人死了身体也就不在了。可是他说只要没有尸体就说明Loki还活着。”  
“叫他回来。”  
“我和Volstagg去过了，他听不进去。我们还帮他找了一整天才回来。”  
Loki想，恐怕只有自己亲自去找他了。  
正在这时，有侍卫急报Niflheim请求支援。考虑到Thor刚去了Midgard，Volstagg和Sif去了更远的Knowhere，所以Loki只得令Hogun找到Fandral然后一同前去Niflheim。在等候他们结束战事回归Asgard的日子里，Loki竟然几次感应到Fandral身处险境，还好每次都化险为夷。从归来的战士口中，Loki得知Fandral在几场战役中都是未穿盔甲就上了战场，而且次次争当先锋，深入敌军，奋勇杀敌。Loki知道这是Fandral在“寻死”，他一定以为自己已经去了英灵殿吧，他想以战死获得进入英灵殿的资格，这令Loki止不住地想直接前往Niflheim，可是Asgard的事务却缠着他无法脱身。直到一天夜里，Loki清晰地感知到Fandral受伤了，他立刻让Heimdall通过彩虹桥接Fandral回来。  
明明才数十日不见，Loki不想Fandral竟完全变了样，颜色憔悴，面容枯槁，更别提现在他浑身浴血，昏迷不醒。Loki以医师的模样跟随着侍卫护送Fandral回房后，他便遣走了侍卫，替他清理了身上的血污，给他敷上最好的草药，然后替他疗伤。等Fandral终于安稳下来，不再抽搐，伤口也在魔法的作用下逐渐愈合，他似乎陷入了沉睡，胸膛开始有韵律地起伏着，Loki才稍松了口气。Loki伸手将他因为长长而零碎落下的金发撩到了耳后，想好好看看他，这个时候听到Fandral突然呢喃了几声，虽然轻不可闻，但是Loki还是听出了Fandral在叫他的名字，“Loki…” Loki的眼泪一下子就掉下来了。眼泪打湿了Fandral的脸庞，也让Fandral醒了过来，他睁开眼看着面前的人，惊讶地问，“Loki？”  
Loki这才发现自己还是医师的模样，即刻变了回来。看到Fandral终于醒了，Loki不可抑制地哭得更厉害了。Fandral虚弱极了，但是他竭力挤出了一个宠溺的笑容，“嘿，别哭了。我没事。”  
Loki担心地查看着他伤口上的药，“还有哪儿疼吗？”  
“看到你哭，我心疼。”Fandral说话都气若游丝，却还尝试着坐起来，伸手去拉Loki。  
Loki赶紧阻止了他，并躺在了他的身侧搂住他，“听话，好好休息。”  
Fandral抱着Loki，才安心一般，很快又昏昏沉沉睡了过去。Loki在Fandral怀里一直没有閤眼，所以当Fandral睡足了几天才再次醒过来的时候，他一睁开眼就看到Loki一动不动地凝视着自己。Loki喜不自胜，声音因为长时间没有开口有些沙哑，“你醒了。”  
Fandral盯着Loki看了许久，才茫然地问到，“我这是在英灵殿了吗？”  
“你答应过我，没有我的允许，你不准死的。Fandral，你竟敢说话不算话。”  
听了Loki的话，Fandral的眼神才逐渐聚焦在他的身上，他不敢相信地抚上Loki的脸，像是收藏家面对绝世的真迹，Fandral小心翼翼地一一摸过Loki的眉眼、鼻梁和嘴唇，Loki看到他眼里的光一点点亮起来，“原来这不是梦。Loki，你还活着。”Fandral紧紧地将Loki抱入怀中，可是很快他又放开了，面露痛苦。Loki以为是自己碰到了他的伤，可是却听Fandral说，“你不能这样对我。”  
“怎么了，Fandral？”Loki一头雾水。  
“你死了两次，Loki。”Fandral说到“死”字的时候声音都颤抖了，“你可以骗我，但是不能以死亡做谎言。而且你不能死，你不能丢下我一个人。如果你爱我，你不能拿走我的心，又伤透它。你不能要我允诺你，却独善其身了无牵挂。”  
Loki自认理亏，他明白Fandral想跟他要一个承诺，可是想到Fandral想通过战死去往英灵殿找他，Loki忍不住埋怨，“可是你没有遵守诺言。我死了，你也应该好好活着。”  
“如果是我先死了呢？”  
看到面前形容枯槁的Fandral，想起他刚刚从战场回到Asgard血肉模糊的模样，Loki忍不住因为“Fandral会死”这个想法打了个寒战，脱口而出，“我绝不独活。”然后Loki听到Fandral无比坚定的声音，“我也一样，” 而且他继续说到，“不过我可没有食言。你让我誓死效忠Asgard，将Asgard做为最高利益，所以我上阵杀敌，就是遵守对你的诺言。” Fandral振振有辞，纵使有三寸不烂之舌，Loki也不禁语塞。看着一脸信誓旦旦视死如归的Fandral，Loki张嘴想解释自己并不是刻意诈死，可是说实话令Loki不安，于是和每次一样，Loki咬住嘴唇，将话憋了回去。而Fandral也和每次一样，看出了他的不安，Fandral探过身来亲吻Loki，用舌尖轻触他紧咬的唇齿，分开他柔软的唇瓣，轻巧地溜了进去，品尝着久违的馥郁香甜。  
“Loki，你还活着就好。你可以骗我，伤我，甚至不爱我，只要你活着就好。”  
“我爱你，Fandral。”Loki急忙说到，说完自己也是一愣，他似乎还从未如此直接地表达出来自己的感情，但是在Fandral饱含沉甸甸的爱意的眼神的鼓励下，Loki一字一句地肯定道，“我爱你。这是我充满谎言的一生中最真实的事。如果你再敢质疑这一点，我就…我就…”Loki思量着怎样说才能达到威胁的目的又显得真切，Fandral看着他佯装恶狠狠且一本正经却又语塞，不禁偷笑。Loki羞恼地打了Fandral一下。因为有伤Fandral明显吃痛，他随即皱起了眉头，Loki关切地靠近想要查看Fandral的伤口，不料他伸手将自己拉得更近。Fandral直接将Loki圈在了怀里，Loki感受到他亲吻自己额头，他的气息像是清新的朝露打湿绿叶般落在自己周身，令人沉醉倾心，“伤口还疼吗？”  
“你就是我的良药，吃上一口能治百病。”说着Fandral又亲了亲Loki，两人唇齿相触双舌交缠，交换着劫后余生的欣喜、久别重逢的思念、动人心扉的温情和缠绵缱绻的爱意，“这样就不疼了。”  
Loki的脸红扑扑的，但是轻轻抚过Fandral脸上的伤痕，眼睛忍不住又湿漉漉的，“Fandral，你不许再受伤了。”  
“但是为了Asgard……”Fandral看到Loki瞪着他，就噤了声。  
“除了万不得已，你不许再拼命。”见Fandral作沉思状，Loki故技重施，“爱我就答应我。”  
不料Fandral竟反问到，“那你爱我吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那你也答应我一件事。”在Loki挑眉示意下，Fandral继续说，“像爱我一样，爱你自己。”  
听到Fandral和自己谈条件，Loki不禁想逗弄他，“我做不到。”看到Fandral满脸惊诧，Loki才慢悠悠地解释，“我全部的爱都给你了，再没有多余的给其他任何人，包括我自己。”Loki开心地欣赏着Fandral的表情，心里也不禁感慨，两人在一起后相互陪伴也影响着彼此，比如Fandral学会了自己的讨价还价，而自己学会了他的油腔滑调。这百年来两人的朝朝暮暮涌入心头，心尖儿忽然就异常柔软起来，Loki觉得曾经执念为王是那般荒唐可笑，他被放逐时见识了那么多，而世界其实是这么小，对Odin的期待、与Thor的争夺、在纽约的大战，都显得微不足道起来，面前这个人才是唯一重要的。看到Fandral似乎还想说什么，Loki凑上去贴上他的嘴唇，“好好休息吧。等你好了，我们就结婚。”

［十五］Fandral视角  
自从答应了Loki的求婚，Fandral稀里糊涂地过了许久，他始终也没有想明白，自己预谋许久的求婚，怎么就被Loki先说了出口？Fandral本想拒绝的——像Loki之前那样，然后再由自己出其不意地提出，可是他无法拒绝Loki的任何请求，更别说是求婚了。  
等Fandral痊愈后，他找到Odin想正式提出和Loki的婚事，却看到高居王座的Odin朝自己俏皮地眨眼，再在逐步走下来时慢慢变回Loki，走到自己面前定住时还摊手得意地说了句“Ta~da~”，Fandral一时瞠目结舌又哭笑不得，“众神之父呢？”  
Loki转了转眼眸，避重就轻地说，“他在休息。”  
一看到Loki这幅表情，Fandral就知道他又有秘密了，不过Fandral不打算深究，他牵起Loki往回走着：“那我改日再去找他。”  
“恐怕最近他都不能见你。” Loki坦然地回望着Fandral疑惑的眼神，“你知道的，母亲去世后他的身体大不如从前，九界又有这么多的事需要他操心，他需要多休息。你还是不要去叨扰他了。有什么事你跟我说就好。”  
Fandral无奈地说，“可是这件事我必须亲自跟他说。”  
“什么事？”  
“我们的婚事呀，小王子。”说完Fandral看到Loki露出恍然大悟的表情，又迅速变为一脸的纠结，Fandral看Loki不打算开口，反而皱起了眉，便捏了捏他的手调笑道，“怎么，想悔婚？我可不会放手的。”  
Loki咬着下唇，紧张地看着Fandral，犹豫再三终于说到，“Fandral，你有没有发现一路上遇见的人都没有和我们打招呼？”Fandral现在一头雾水，但是确实也意识到了这一点，于是点头。Loki继续问到，“那你也一定发现了，当你一直卧病在床，每每有人来探望你，我都不在场。”  
Fandral脑中闪过无数种可能性，但是有一种可怕的猜想萦绕在脑海中挥之不去，“所以你还是死了吗？现在的你是我的幻觉吗？”  
这下换Loki愣了，不过紧张的情绪倒是一扫而光，Loki轻笑了笑，“不是。”说着还安抚性地亲了亲Fandral的侧脸，“真实吧？” Fandral点头，又诧异地看了眼近在咫尺的侍卫，毕竟Loki以前从不在公共场合表现出过这份亲昵，他听到Loki解释，“我设了魔法屏障，他们看不见我们。我现在不能让其他人看见我出现在Asgard。”  
至此Fandral大概也猜出了七八分，“除了我，他们都以为你死了。”  
“还有Odin。”Loki斟酌着说到，“可是Odin累了，需要休息。他让我不要声张，暂且以他的面目示人，替他处理Asgard的事务。” Fandral正要提问，Loki继续说，“我是Asgard的逃犯，Fandral，我不能作为Loki掌管Asgard，但是Odin… 父亲再次给了我机会，让我在Thor外出平息战乱之时用他的身份代管Asgard内务，我应该向他证明我可以的，你说是不是？” Fandral隐约觉得不对劲，但是看到Loki的盈盈绿眸期盼地看向他，Fandral不由自主地点点头。Loki抱住Fandral，将头倚在他的肩侧，“我只想让他为我感到骄傲。等一切归于宁静，等Thor回来、父亲将王位传于他，Fandral，我们就离开吧。”Loki又抬起头望向Fandral，清亮的眸子倒影着Fandral的笑颜，闪耀着诱人的憧憬，“到时候我们在Alfheim结婚好不好？”  
“好。”Fandral自然对Loki有求必应。  
Loki像是想起特别开心的事，甜甜地笑了，“你每次去那儿，都会给我带他们特有的绿色玫瑰。”  
“Alfheim城郊北部有一大片绿色玫瑰花海，很漂亮，总让我想起你。”Fandral深深望进Loki的绿眸，那翠色流光溢彩，诱人一再深入，“到时候我带你去看。”  
“嗯。”Loki乖巧地应道，“然后我们去中庭住吧。”  
“中庭？”  
Fandral眼尖地发现Loki的耳朵染上了一层红晕，他极小声地说，“我在中庭的时候，看到过许多麦田。虽然我不吃面包，麦子对我来说，一点儿用也没有。但是麦子是金黄色的，它会使我想起你。我甚至喜欢上了风吹麦浪的声音……”（注1）  
自从Fandral在鬼门关走了一遭回来，就发现Loki变得异常温柔，往日的犀利言辞都变成了甜言蜜语，他也不再羞怯袒露自己的感情，这让Fandral情动不已，不由自主地捧起Loki的脸便吻了下去。微风吹来了远处的落花，空气里都是蜜酿般的甜腻，阳光落在两人的脸上，肌肤因为微微发烫而闪耀着迷人的粉色，碰触的唇齿迸发出热烈的爱意，交缠的柔舌传递着悱恻的温情，Fandral温柔地汲取着Loki的馥郁，又用力地抱着他，彷佛想要让两人融为一体。  
Loki心意相通地带着Fandral瞬移回了寝宫，Fandral即刻抱起Loki放在了床上。随着Fandral解开Loki繁冗的衣衫，他的热吻也沿着Loki的脖颈向下流转，带着滚烫的温度在Loki白皙的身体上落下诱人的绯色，他轻巧地舔舐着Loki胸前的红粒，又依次将它们含入口中挑逗地吮吸，Fandral感受到Loki的身体轻微颤栗着，听到他发出断续而性感的呻吟，看到细密的红潮漫上他的每一寸肌肤，让他更加秀色可餐。Fandral依次吻过Loki的前胸和小腹，当他灵活的舌尖刻意放慢速度悠然划过Loki的大腿根部时，Loki忍不住直起了上半身，羞恼地叫着Fandral的名字，可是由于Fandral嘴上的动作，Loki的声音听起来又酥又软，带着阵阵的颤抖只像是娇嗔，听得Fandral像是电流流过般心里和四肢都麻麻的，鼓励着他含住了Loki的分身。Fandral缓慢地舔过柱身，然后舌头打着转儿地挑逗着前端，停留好一会儿，又轻柔地吮吸起来，直至Loki不可抑制地娇喘。Fandral听到声音情不自禁抬头看向他，看到他溢出双眼的情欲带着热潮染红了周身的肌肤，被吻得红肿的薄唇微微张合，迷离又性感的声音漏出音节组成他的名字，“Fandral……” 霏靡的呻吟蛊惑着Fandral伸手探入Loki的后穴，已是湿濡一片。随着Fandral顺利伸入了几根手指在里面探索着，Loki不禁再次想要立起上半身。Fandral干脆坐起来，将Loki抱到了自己身上，Loki叉开腿跪坐在Fandral腿上，双臂搂住Fandral的脖子，低头向他索吻。Fandral一边回应着Loki的亲吻，他的口中仿佛有汲取不尽的蜜糖，诱惑着Fandral的唇舌，不能与之有片刻的分离，同时Fandral双手托起Loki的细腰，粗硬的分身蹭在Loki的臀瓣间摩挲，直至Loki忍耐不住咬了Fandral的嘴唇，Fandral才轻柔地扶着Loki慢慢坐下，一点一点让他纳入自己。和每一次一样默契，两人很快适应了彼此，Loki双手撑在Fandral的肩上，借力在他身上起伏着，Fandral一直温柔地扶着Loki的腰，每一次的动作仿佛都能带来新的快感。随着Fandral进入得越深，Loki的呻吟越发妩媚，他修长的双腿蜷曲着去搂Fandral的腰，Fandral紧紧将Loki圈在怀中顺势将他压在了身下，他在Loki腰下垫上枕头抬起Loki的臀，然后重新进入了Loki。Loki紧紧抓着Fandral，情不自禁地在Fandral每一次抽动时都发出娇吟，“啊…Fandral…啊～好棒～” 即使已经发生过千百次，可是Fandral仍旧像第一次那样对Loki的身体充满了欲望，而且欲罢不能。Fandral细腻地用着力，进进退退反反复复，碾平展每一道褶皱，满足每一个角落的渴望，进入到了最深处。伴随着Fandral的抽动不断击打在他小腹的Loki的分身开始喷射出稠液，而最终他也悉数射在了Loki体内。  
当Fandral趴在Loki身上，Loki竟侧过脸将他的耳垂含入口中玩味地吮吸着，伸手握住他的分身撸动起来，Fandral欣喜不已地逗着Loki，“还想要？”  
Loki在他身下，近得气息直接落在Fandral脸上弄得他痒痒的，脸红扑扑的可爱极了，他回望着Fandral，一颦一笑都是风情万种，“嗯，Loki还想要Fandral。”  
Fandral感受到自己的欲望又情不自禁膨胀了起来，他低头吻住Loki，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
注1:划线部分摘自《小王子》。

［十六］Fandral视角  
四年来，Fandral虽然一直未曾见过Odin，可是Loki也很让人放心，他带领Asgard人民走出被黑暗精灵重创的阴影，将Asgard治理得井井有条。但是他不关心其他国度的安危，亦很少允许出兵援助他国，“Thor会解决外面的事情的，” Loki总是满不在意地这样回答Fandral，“我们好好在Asgard过日子就行。” 不过显然Loki对于井然有序的Asgard逐渐失去了兴趣，他变着法地给自己找乐子，可是又不能做得太过，但最终还是被Heimdall发现了——不过Fandral怀疑Loki是故意的，Loki即刻解除了Heimdall的职位，处以他叛国罪，在全境通缉他。面对Fandral不可置信的表情，Loki淡定地驱散了侍卫，变回本身的模样走到Fandral跟前，“我不会对他怎么样的。我只是还不能暴露身份。”  
“可是叛国罪？”Fandral不敢相信Loki总是能给自己“惊喜”。  
Loki彷佛有些小得意地笑了，“没关系的。Thor回来替他正名就好了。”  
这已经不是Loki第一次这样说了，Fandral无奈地问，“你还不打算找Thor回来吗？”  
“外面纷争四起，Thor很忙的呀。”Loki睁大了双眼，颇为无辜地说着，“我在王座上也很累的。”  
Fandral不禁失笑，他很清楚Loki已经在王座上坐得不耐烦了，“众神之父呢？”  
“父亲就等着Thor回来接替他的位置。”Loki故作无奈地摊手，“父亲不管事，Thor又尽热心些外人的事情，只能委屈我了不是？”  
Fandral都快被Loki绕进去了，还好他已经习惯了Loki的套路，“Loki，Thor外出那么久，知道Asgard现在的情况吗？”  
Loki挑了挑眉，眼眸骨碌转着，“大概知道吧。” 看到Fandral怀疑的目光，Loki突然叹气，“其实我一直想让Heimdall看看Thor在哪儿，找Thor回来。可是现在Heimdall跑了，所以我只能先通缉他了呀。”  
纵使Fandral知道Loki没说实话，还是决定睁一只眼闭一只眼，顺着他的话说，“你都这么辛苦了，这个任务就交给我负责吧。我一定帮你找到Heimdall，也找到Thor。”  
Loki没想到跳进了自己挖的坑，愣了愣，“做你自己的工作就好了，着急这么些事情干什么？”  
“我当然着急呀，”Fandral牵起Loki的手放在唇边亲了亲，“我急着找回Thor坐上王座，急着让你自由、和我结婚，急着和你过上只有我们两人的幸福快乐的日子。”  
“嗯，我也等不及了。”Loki听言甜甜地笑了，终于松了口，“那你快去把他们都找回来吧。”  
不过真的要找起人来却是一个大难题，Heimdall能看见世间万物，自然是躲藏的高手，而九界之大，Thor也不知踪迹。Fandral正犯难的时候，却意外地听到了Thor归来的消息。Fandral和Volstagg一起赶往彩虹桥，看到Skurge正在打扫地上的血污，还不等他们发问，Skurge就开始抱怨了，“看看Thor把这儿搞得又脏又乱。”  
“他人呢？”  
“他直接抓了Loki就去了中庭。等Loki回来我肯定保不住这份工作了。”  
Volstagg大叫，“Loki？”  
Skurge才停下手上的活，“噢，你们没看到…… 现在的Odin是Loki假扮的。Thor拆穿了他，和他一起去找Odin去了。”  
Fandral对于Odin会在中庭这事也是大吃一惊，于是他干脆和Volstagg在彩虹桥等着Thor和Loki回来。Volstagg向Skurge询问着细节，两人咋咋呼呼热火朝天地讨论起来，Fandral心不在焉地听着，突然间他听到了Loki慌张而急迫的声音，“快带我们回去！” Fandral鲜少听到Loki如此惊慌失措，不禁一阵心慌意乱，他大声疾呼，“快！开启彩虹桥！” Skurge听言招办，然而等光束收起，几人惊诧地发现来者并非他们所期待的人，而且她浑身散发着危险嗜血的气息。  
她轻蔑地笑着，大步走向他们。Volstagg问到，“你是什么人？把Thor怎么了？”  
Fandral正想加上一句，“还有Loki呢？” 可是话未出口，就眼见来者在手上幻化出两把利刃，一把迅速飞向Volstagg，Fandral立刻拔剑相向，还未冲到她的面前，就感受到另一把利刃插入了自己的胸膛。  
Fandral倒地后恍惚听见来者在和Skurge说话，但是却听不真切，他的思绪也变得模糊起来，他仿佛看见一袭绿衣摇曳着向他走来，是Loki吗？Fandral感受到生命力的流失，心底一片苦涩，他希望也相信Loki能和之前每次一样都化险为夷，而自己这次只能对Loki食言了，他再也没有机会带他去到那片绿色的玫瑰花海，没有机会站在所有主神面前对他许下一生的诺言，也没有机会再牵着他的手守在他身边，甚至他们的每一次分离都没有机会好好道别。  
“我的小王子，再见啦。我会在英灵殿一直等着你。”

［十七］Loki视角  
待Loki醒来的时候，面前一个描着蓝色眼影和唇线的男人正在古怪地打量自己，Loki环视着房间，各式各样的外星人三三两两地饮酒作乐，不远处飘来嘈杂而富有奇怪韵律的音乐。Loki可以确定自己暂时安全了，这个房间最危险的就是趴在沙发前目不转睛盯着自己的男人，他看到Loki醒了，伸手扶Loki坐起——他的指甲竟也是蓝色的，他顺势坐上沙发，让Loki靠在他的身上，Loki想拉开两人的距离，这个男人一边笑着望向他，可是眼底全是一片冰凉，一边手上略微使着力，强迫Loki倚在他怀里，他彷佛哄小孩一般，轻轻地抚着Loki的头发，“乖。你是我捡回来的，就是我的人了，要听话。” 简单一句话隐隐透露出的威胁却令Loki不寒而栗，然而此刻真正令Loki感到极度不安的，是他感应不到Fandral的存在。  
Loki只得换上讨巧的笑，感谢奉承着面前这个救了自己命的男人，然后便急不可耐地问，“这是什么地方？”  
“Sakaar。”他怜悯又可笑地看着Loki，“Sakaar在宇宙的边缘，不管你从哪儿来的，都回不去了。”  
这么远吗？Loki思量着是不是因此自己才失去了对Fandral的感应，但是想到自己被扔下彩虹桥后，Hela极有可能去到了Asgard，Loki就忍不住担忧起Fandral。Loki看到面前的男人还在玩味地打量自己，听他的话是不可能放自己走的，Loki心想只能暂时假装归顺于他，再从长计议了。  
在Sakaar待了几日，Loki便摸清了这儿的规则和Grandmaster的秉性，他就像一只懒洋洋的狮子，是Sakaar绝对的统治者，霸道而危险，但是毕竟也是猫科动物，只要合他的心意，顺着他的毛摸，就能讨他的欢心。Loki利用Grandmaster对自己的兴趣，说尽他喜欢的话，巧言令色在Sakaar博得一席之地，但是纵然Grandmaster给了他至高的权限，Loki还是未能找到离开Sakaar的万全之策，反倒是Grandmaster常动手动脚想占他便宜，惹得Loki敢怒不敢言，不甚其烦。而且随着时间一天天过去，对Fandral的思念和担忧啃噬着Loki的心，让他坐立不安。  
这天Loki终于下定决心要偷走Sakaar最好的飞船，于是他使劲浑身解数讨好Grandmaster，套出了安保系统的密码。当Loki拍拍Grandmaster的额头，以为能够就这样催眠他的时候，出乎意料地看到Grandmaster瞪大了眼睛眨了眨，嘴角弯起古怪的笑，“哇哦，小可爱，你比我想的更有趣。我真是舍不得放你走了。” 说着他搂住了Loki的腰，将他拉近自己。Loki双手抵在胸前，保持着两人间的距离，面上俏皮地和Grandmaster调笑着，心想着脱身的方法，却被他钳制着动弹不得，身上不由得惊出了一身冷汗。Loki巧妙回避着Grandmaster的亲昵动作，几次之后，他显得有些不耐烦，直接拉过Loki就要亲下去，Loki摸出小刀就要捅向他，却被Grandmaster捏住了手，Grandmaster彷佛是找到了什么有趣的玩具，他忽略了Loki煞白的脸色，悠然地接过并把玩着小刀，“噢，Loki，你会是一个绝佳的伴侣。我真没想到你这个小可爱也喜欢这样的情趣。” Loki不明所以，但是他看出Grandmaster并没有生气，趁机脱离了他的怀抱，站到了房间的另一端。Grandmaster却好像把这当成了一个游戏，嬉笑着走近他，Loki不知所措之时，听到Topaz的声音在门外响起，“Grandmaster，142号来了。”  
Loki看到Grandmaster眼睛都亮了，“带来了新货色？”  
“是。”  
“太棒了。142号带来的总是最好的。Topaz，我们去验货。”说完Grandmaster才看着Loki可惜地摇头，“宝贝儿，看来你得等等我了。”  
Loki心中长舒一口气，兴庆Grandmaster的头号兴趣是游戏，不过还是佯装遗憾，“不打紧，您先去忙。”  
“或许有个赌约能让游戏更有趣。”Grandmaster眯起眼睛看着Loki，突然意味深长地说，“如果新来的人赢了，我就放你走。”  
Loki自然知道事情没那么简单，他早有耳闻Grandmaster的冠军自从来到Sakaar就还未输过，“如果您的冠军赢了？”  
Grandmaster满意地笑着，彷佛志在必得，“心甘情愿让我艹你。”  
Loki衡量着这胜负已定的赌约，心里咒骂着Grandmaster，不过同时又琢磨着自己可以等晚上比赛的时候就偷了飞船离开，于是向Grandmaster献上甜美的一笑，“一言为定。”  
看着Grandmaster离开，Loki心想晚上终于可以永久地逃离他的牢笼，却万万没想到的是，新来的挑战者竟然是Thor。纠结再三，Loki还是决定留下来，他不能把Thor一个人留在这个鬼星球上，万一Thor输了，他可以在比赛后带着Thor一起逃走，更何况他相信Thor不会输，到时候他正大光明赢了赌约，也可以重获自由。不过显然Loki不了解Grandmaster，当看到他电晕Thor后得意地朝自己笑时，Loki咬牙切齿地翻了个大白眼，然后迅速地消失了。  
Loki狼狈地躲了大半个晚上，直到看到Grandmaster开着心爱的飞船出去，Loki知道他是开奇怪的派对去了，才心惊胆战地回了房。翼日清晨听从Grandmaster的召唤去找他，当听到Thor带着Hulk溜走的消息，Loki简直开心地要笑出声来，他主动请缨去找他们，心里盘算着这下总算有机会离开了，终于可以回到Asgard，回到Fandral身边。  
接下来发生的事情让Loki觉得彷佛在梦游一样，Asgard果然已被Hela摧毁得纷乱不堪，可他还是没有料到Thor会让自己去烧了Asgard。等到和Thor在the Statesman（政客号）上重逢时，Loki迫不及待地问向Thor，“Fandral呢？” 看到Thor和一旁的Heimdall交换了个眼神，Loki觉得心彷佛被什么拽住一样，一下子喘不过气来，“你说话啊。”  
“Loki，Hela杀死了Fandral，还有Volstagg和Hogun……”  
Loki已经听不清后面的话语，“死了…Fandral…”几个字在他脑海里萦绕，他只觉得头痛得厉害，整个人也恍惚起来。直到Thanos出现的时候，Loki还觉得很是飘忽，他看着残破的飞船、遍地的尸体和受伤的Thor，Loki还是情不自禁地想起Fandral，他问自己，“如果是我先死了呢？” 自己的回答是，“我绝不独活。” Loki一边回想着，一边拿出小刀走近Thanos。当被Thanos掐住喉咙时，Loki突然觉得一阵轻松。  
“Fandral，你在英灵殿等我吗？我这就来了。以后再没有什么能将你我分开。”

［十八］Fandral视角  
Asgard被毁时，英灵殿也受到了冲击，但在Odin神力的庇护下并无大碍。（注释2）可是英灵殿的人却越来越多，直到看到了Heimdall，Fandral才弄清楚了来龙去脉。“这么说，Loki也快来了，是吗？”Fandral颤抖地问到。  
一旁一直沉默不语的Odin突然叹气，“他不会来的。”  
Fandral本以为Odin是指Loki能逃过一劫，但是他的表情截然表达着相反的意思。“什么意思？”  
“只有英勇牺牲的阿萨人才有资格进入英灵殿。”  
“Loki就是！”Fandral第一次顶撞Odin。  
Odin却也不在意，还为他解释，“Loki是霜巨人。”  
Fandral难以置信地盯着Odin，后者固执而坦然地回望着他，许久Fandral问道，“那他的灵魂会如何？”  
“和其他种族一样，进入转世。” Odin又补充道，“他是个好孩子，应该能去他想去的地方。”  
“除了英灵殿？”  
“除了英灵殿。”  
Fandral听言苦笑，已在心中做出了决定，“众神之父，如果我走出英灵殿，放弃我的‘ 资格’，我的灵魂是不是也能进入转世？”  
Odin凝重地点头。  
Fandral得到了想要的答案，便朝Odin深深鞠了一躬，就转身朝英灵殿的大门走去。Volstagg和Hogun都没能拦住他，直到在大门处看到了Frigga，Fandral才停下脚步。  
“Loki没有爱错人。”Frigga慈爱地看着Fandral。  
“您知道？”  
“他是我的儿子啊，我当然知道了。”Frigga说起Loki嘴角便挂上了笑，“不过，你确定要这样做吗？英灵殿可是所有阿萨人梦寐以求一生的圣地。”  
Fandral面对Frigga，坚定地点头，“我梦寐以求的只有Loki。我唯一不确定的，是我担心是否还能和Loki再相遇。”  
Frigga微微笑着，“这你大可不必担忧。我会给你们爱神的祝福。”（注释3）  
“谢谢您。”Fandral当然知道要去哪儿找到Loki，他和他一样，心心念念他们的婚礼。Fandral想起那片绿色的玫瑰花海，想起Loki青翠欲滴的眼眸，坚定地走出了英灵殿。

注释2: 北欧神话英灵殿（Valhalla）在Asgard，本文设定为在距离Asgard一定距离的地方，所以Asgard毁了之后英灵殿依旧存在。  
注释3: 北欧神话Frigga是掌管家庭与婚姻之神，本文设定为爱神。


	3. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡美人au

 

第二章 Once Upon A Dream (睡美人au)

 

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

我认识你，我曾和你在梦中漫步

……

But if I know you, I know what you’ll do

但是如果我认识你，我知道你会做什么

You’ll love me at once,the way you did once upon a dream

你会对我一见钟情，就像曾经在梦里的那样

——《Once Upon A Dream》

 

［一］

精灵之国Alfheim是九界中最美丽的国度，明朗的日光不知疲倦地照耀着延绵不断的平原，苍郁葳蕤的树木和永不凋零的奇异花卉给整个城市裹上一层馥郁的糖衣，空气里弥漫着蜜的香甜，天生丽质的精灵轻快地在草地上自由地舞出曼妙的姿态。这是被神灵眷顾的圣地。只是对皇室的担忧郁结而成人民心中唯一的阴霾——恩爱几十年的国王夫妇一直没有子嗣，所以当数月前王后怀孕的消息传遍全国，所有人都翘首以盼，迫不及待地献上诚挚的祝福。如今，王后顺利生产，国王打开宫门大摆筵席，盛情款待所有的子民，并邀请了举国上下颇负盛名的十二名法师，让他们为自己的孩子送上美好的祝愿。

金顶的宫殿坐落在森林南边的高地上，宫殿后是一望无际的蔚蓝深海，宁静的海水在倾城日光的临泽下荡漾着斑驳的光辉，一如既往地诱人遐想。远方的客人的船舶满载祝福而来，然后齐整地停靠在岸边，组成了新的风景线。本就金碧辉煌的宫殿在精灵们的装扮下更是焕然一新，罕见的鲜花被做成装饰品，像糖霜点缀蛋糕一样装饰着宫殿，既赏心悦目又可口香甜；餐具高贵典雅，干净锃亮到可以倒影出人影；动人的音乐充盈满整座宫殿，把肆意的欢乐传播到了每一个角落，连城墙上的旗帜也彷佛因此而舞动起来；成群结队的精灵鱼贯而入，踏着轻盈的步伐，好像下一秒就要跳起华尔兹，轻快又优雅极了。Alfheim的精灵向来自认为是世间最美的生物，而当王后抱着一个婴儿出现的时候，众人毫不吝惜，用尽了华丽的辞藻夸赞这个极其美丽的婴孩。他的眼睛弯起好看的弧度，像是月牙勾住了人的心魄，绿色的眸子像初春的柳叶尖儿鲜翠欲滴，又像冰雪消融后的盈盈春水般柔情脉脉，他的嘴唇又薄又红，像花蝴蝶的翅膀，轻轻扇动便可引起惊天动地的变化，而他的肌肤白得彷佛通透，像日光一样熠熠生辉。在国王的邀请下，十二名法师一一上前，向这个可人儿献上自己的祝福，他们依次俯身亲吻婴儿，并说到：

“可爱的孩子，我给你健康的体魄，愿你免受疾病的干扰。”

“我给你无尽的财富，凡是你所想要的你都会有。”

“我给你夜莺的歌喉，让你说话像歌唱一样动听。”

“我给你妙曼的舞姿，你的身体能像蛇一样婀娜灵活。”

“我给你聪明的才智，助你领略知识的奥秘。”

“我给你伶俐的口齿，能言善辩将使你无往不胜。”

“我给你动人的笑颜，既像日光一样暧，又像春风一样柔。”

“我给你细腻的情感，敏感多情会让你感知真正的生活。”

“我给你无畏的勇气，再没有什么会让你感到恐惧。”

“我给你甜蜜的欢愉，万物都将带给你源源不断的快乐。”

直到第十一个法师说，“我给你忠诚的爱情，小公主，你将找到你的如意郎君。” 此时王后打断了他，“小公主？如意郎君？” 面对法师的疑惑，国王和王后相视一笑，国王似乎正准备开口解释什么，却被不速之客打断了。

肆虐的风打着旋儿地闯开大厅的门窗，渡鸦发出愤怒尖锐的叫声，不请自来的黑衣法师享受着众人的关注，刻意放缓了脚步，悠然地走到了王座前，“尊敬的国王和王后，还有小公主是吗？” 他冷冰冰地看了一眼襁褓中的婴孩，“今天这个举国欢庆的大好日子，似乎只有在下没有收到邀请呢。”

王后抱紧了怀中的孩子，紧张地看向国王，国王勉强镇定自若，欢迎着第十三名法师的到来，并向他解释了一番。然而所有人都知道这只是借口，这名整个Alfheim最厉害的法师是所有人的噩梦，多年前他为了至高的法力出卖了自己的灵魂，也从此被驱逐出了Alfheim。

“原来都是误会。” 他听着国王冠冕堂皇的理由，古怪地笑了，“既然我来了，自然也要为小公主送上我的祝福。我祝她能活到成年，然后当玫瑰花刺戳破她的手指头，她就会死去。” 说完法师狂笑不已，不再看向瞠目结舌的众人，大步流星地离开了。

大殿沉默了，唯有王后轻轻啜泣的声音敲打着在场每一个人的心，国王紧皱眉头，求助的眼神望向十二名法师。终于，一直未曾开口的那名法师站了出来，“我们的法力比不上他，无法解除他的诅咒。不过您可以先将小公主藏起来，让她远离玫瑰花，也远离黑法师，一旦小公主成年，她就安全了。”

国王立刻下令，烧掉全国所有的玫瑰花，不允许留下一颗种子。王后还是充满了担忧，“你们就没有其他办法了吗？要是万一……” 王后咬住了下唇，泪水在眼眶里汇聚成晶莹的珍珠溢出，沿着苍白的脸庞滑落，“万一黑法师带着玫瑰花找到了我的孩子……”

“她不会死去，只会沉睡，直到真爱之吻将她唤醒。” 第十二名法师说，“这是我对小公主的祝福。”

此时，国王的一位好友，来自西边陆地城市的公爵站了出来，“殿下，我请求您允许我刚刚出生的儿子和小公主的婚事，待吾儿成长成一名骑士，一定会守护好小公主的。”

国王正想要说，“朋友，不是我不愿意答应，只是我的孩子不是……” 此时王后拉住了国王的衣袖，凑过身对着国王耳语了几句，国王顺着她的眼神看到了黑法师留下的渡鸦在窗篷下打量着大殿上发生的一切，又和王后私语一番，随即转过身握住了公爵的双手，“好的吧，我就暂且把孩子托付给你了。” 于是众人才松了口气。

宴会后国王和王后便送走了孩子。众人也开始了漫长的等待，他们期盼着公主平安成年，即使最坏的情况发生——公主长眠不醒，他们也相信公爵的儿子会用真爱之吻唤醒她，将她带回Alfheim，回到他们的身边。

 

注1：Alfheim在北欧神话中是九界中的精灵之国，本文中只是借用其名，且设定为国度和都城同名为Alfheim，精灵和人类寿命相同。

 

［二］

Fandral自小就反复做着同一个梦。在梦里，他跟随在一个人的身后，攀登着一座巍峨的山峰。那个人保持着不紧不慢的步伐，却一直没有回过头来，他消瘦极了，即使是在登山，举手投足也是那么优雅，墨绿的袍子没沾染一丁点尘埃，乌木黑的秀发也依旧整齐服贴。Fandral不认识他，却情不自禁地一直跟着他向山上走去，想看清他的模样。到山顶的时候已是夕阳西下，那人终于停了下来，径直躺在了草坪上，夕阳的照射让Fandral依旧看不清他的眉眼，只看到他鲜嫩的红唇弯起漂亮的弧度，招呼他也过去，他低沉而磁性的声音似乎带着一丝羞涩地呼唤他的名字“Fandral”，像是泉水叮咚般悦耳至极。可是每当Fandral走进了，快要看清楚他的模样时，梦就结束了。即使只是一个梦，Fandral却无比坚定那个人是存在的，而他有朝一日一定能找到他。

不过也是自小，Fandral的父亲就一直告诉他，他和Alfheim的公主有婚约。在十多年前，为了避免黑法师的诅咒，国王和王后将公主藏了起来，整个Alfheim都期盼着公主平安成年。而Fandral对素未谋面的公主没有丝毫的兴趣，无论父亲怎样反复地赞叹公主的美貌，以及提醒他守护公主是他身为骑士的职责，Fandral都不曾放在心上。当他快要成年的时候，父亲便催促他赶往Alfheim的都城，去履行和公主的婚约。Fandral决定先父亲一步达到都城，向国王和王后解释清楚他已有心上人——即使他还只曾出现在他的梦境中，他愿意做为Alfheim的骑士守护王室和公主，但是他想要解除所谓的婚约。

当Fandral到达可以看见高地上的宫殿的北部森林时，不由得感叹周边的美丽风景，便停下马来稍作歇息。茂盛的林木又笔直又高大，彷佛要通到天上去一般，阳光透过树冠的缝隙，在青葱的草地上洒下斑驳的光影，低矮的灌木间盛开着娇艳的花，像一颗颗宝石闪烁着惊人的美丽，风轻轻吹拂而过，林间沙沙作响，演奏起动听的旋律。Fandral闲情逸致地散起步来，森林里不时有野鹿经过，却直到走到了一淙溪水的附近才看到了一个身影，那人穿着一袭边角镶着金丝线的绿衣，靠坐在一棵冬青树下，腿上摊着一本书，彷佛是睡着了。待Fandral走进些，看清了他的模样，不禁屏气凝神。Alfheim精灵的皮肤都白可胜雪，而他的肌肤似乎更加吹弹可破，白得几近透明，阳光落在他的肌肤上好似照耀着璀璨的钻石，反射出光彩夺目的流光溢彩，细密的乌黑发丝柔软地搭在肩上，发尾微微卷起俏皮而诱人的弧度，他彷佛在做一个美梦，红嫩的薄唇像新月一样弯起。Fandral不禁愣住了，一时竟觉得眼前人就是夜夜出现在自己梦里的心上人，Fandral想走上前去，却又觉得四肢僵硬，除了心跳得极快，整个人再感受不到其他知觉，于是Fandral就这样木楞地盯着那人，看着，期盼着。直到他终于睁开了双眼，流转的目光惺忪地停留在了Fandral身上，Fandral这才看清那双漂亮的绿眼睛，像是冬去雪融后涨到岸堤的一汪清水，让人不自觉地沉溺，又像是杨柳旖旎垂下的绿丝绦，勾引着流莺嬉戏，还像是南上而来的煦煦春风，吹醒了大地万物，也唤醒了Fandral的灵魂。Fandral在那眼神的鼓励下走上前去，单膝跪在他的面前，与他四目相对，竭力控制着自己微微发颤的声音，“你叫什么名字？” 说完Fandral不禁觉得冒失，他才回过神般，自我介绍道，“我叫Fandral。”

“我认识你。”他微微一笑，声音带着刚睡醒的朦胧，迷离得像刚倒出来的红酒，依旧诱人沉醉，“你又来了。这次终于肯告诉我你的名字了，Fandral。”

听着他好像念一首诗一样念出自己的名字，Fandral喜不自胜，但是也很疑惑他说的话，这绝对是两人的第一次见面，他就算是失忆过，也不会忘记这样的美人，“你认识我？”

“你都来过多少次了？我当然认识你。” 说着他还俏皮地眨了眨眼。

Fandral不禁一阵失落，“你认错人了。我平生第一次来这儿。” 然后Fandral看到他一下子变了脸色，他咬着下唇，眉头轻皱，绿眸子不安地打量着自己，又看了看周边的环境，突然就懊恼地嘀咕起来，“原来这不是梦啊。” 说完便起身走了。Fandral急忙跟着站起来，追赶上他。

直到又走进了森林，他转过身微怒地看着Fandral，“你不要跟着我。” 羞恼为他的雪白肌肤染上可人的红晕，微微开启的红唇就像成熟的樱桃待人采撷。

“我只是恰巧顺路罢了。” Fandral胡乱说着，心里明白这不是自己来时的路，而且与自己的马所在的地方也是越来越远了，但是那些都不重要，他现在眼里心里都只有面前这个人，“你说你认识我，我却还不知道你的名字。”

他似乎有些紧张地左顾右盼着，微风吹来扰乱了他的发丝，他也不自知，Fandral不由自主地伸手替他将头发撩到了耳后轻轻压住，直到看见他面色绯红，才惊觉自己的冒失，急忙收回了手。Fandral看到他悄悄轻舒了口气，眼睛好像阳光下的猫眼石般亮晶晶地望向自己，他舔了舔嘴唇，用极轻的声音说到，“Loki。”

Fandral念着他的名字，舌尖轻触到上颚，柔软而轻巧，美妙极了，“Loki。” Loki听到后脸却更红了，他看向Fandral的双眼，又看向不远处相伴行走的一双野兔，“我要走了。” 话虽如此，他却没有移动半步。

Fandral自然察觉到了，大胆地朝着他又靠近了些，“你家在Alfheim吗？我送你回去吧。”

“我就住在森林里。” Loki摇摇头，又好像有点失望地说，“你要去Alfheim吗？那你别跟着我了，不是这个方向。”

“天色这么晚了，我明天再进都城去。” Fandral说完就发觉自己失了言，太阳不过微微西斜，投射而来明晃晃的亮光，照得皮肤有些发烫泛红。

可是Loki似乎也没有注意到，他竟然轻“嗯”了一声，“森林里天黑了不安全，你跟我回家吧。”

Fandral简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，看着Loki似乎也惊诧自己说出这样的话，想要开口收回时，Fandral赶紧抢先应了下来，“好极了，我们走吧。” 他紧张地看着Loki犹豫再三，默默地转身走了，Fandral知道他是默认了，心中窃喜，急忙跟了上去。

 

［三］

养母Aurora一直对Loki管教严苛，甚至不喜欢他单独出门，还好Loki最大的兴趣爱好是阅读，也就总是待在家里。不过当Aurora第一次出远门的时候，Loki还是耐不住性子，将她的叮嘱抛在了脑后，兴冲冲地进了森林。Loki从来没有走得离家这样远过，一直走到了一淙溪水旁才停下来脚步，拿出书边休息边看了起来。可是兴致一过，Loki便乏了，靠在冬青树下迷迷糊糊地睡起觉来，而且还做了一个梦，一个他做过成百上千次的梦。尽管Loki和Aurora无话不说，但是却从未与她分享过自己的这个梦，Loki很小的时候就隐约觉得这个梦只属于自己。在梦里，Loki会遇见一个在现实中并没有见过的男人——事实上住在森林里，深居简出的Loki除了养母Aurora外不认识任何人。即便如此，Loki总觉得梦里的人是真实存在的，而且相信有一天他会来到森林深处，实现他在梦里向自己许下的诺言，将他从沉闷的生活中解救出来，并带他去到他所向往的外面世界。而梦里的诺言…… Loki每每醒来都不禁脸红，今天的这个梦也是一样，梦里俊俏的男子笑盈盈地搂着他，棕色的眸子像是浓稠的蜜糖融化了，又像是琥珀饱含着浓情蜜意包裹住自己，Loki情不自禁地在他充满爱意的注视下问他，“我们在Alfheim结婚好不好？” 他听言眸子更亮了，笑得格外好看，极其温柔地答应他，“好。”

往日的梦到这儿就结束了，可是今天的梦似乎更长，Loki看到他在不远处望向自己，金色的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，挺拔的身姿大步流星地走近自己，单膝跪在自己的面前，目不转睛地望进自己的双眼，在他的注视下Loki身体里好像窜起一股燥热的气息，而他竟全然不知，又撩拨般地笑了起来，Loki觉得自己的心跳彷佛漏了一拍，然后才极快地跳动起来。他的声音比之前更加好听，彷佛沉淀了许久的感情般厚重，却又带着好似羞怯般不可思议的试探，他说他叫Fandral。

Fandral。尾音萦绕在Loki的齿间，又被Loki吞了下去，整个名字顺着滑入了心脏，在胸腔激荡起意乱情迷的回音。

可是Loki很快不敢置信地意识到，梦一如既往地结束了，眼前皆是现实。他真的来了，他认识他吗？知道他的梦吗？他会相信自己这一生都一直在等他吗？Loki胡乱想着，直到Fandral为他将一丝乱发放到耳后，手指蹭到耳廓，柔软的触感带来一阵电流，弄得Loki心里又酥又麻。他轻声念出他的名字，“Loki”，简简单单却性感至极，Loki不禁想起他向他求婚的梦境，脸顷刻像是秋风刮过的枫叶一样红了起来。Loki反复打量着他，拷问自己是不是还在做梦，直到梦游似的邀请Fandral跟自己回了家，还是迷迷糊糊不能确定。

“你的家很漂亮。就你一个人住吗？”

听到Fandral的问话Loki才回过神来，“噢，不是。我母亲出门了，要过几日才回来。” 说完Loki暗自幸庆Aurora没在家，不然她会对他这样贸然带回来一个男人怎么想呢？

“你一直住在森林里吗？”Fandral似乎有无尽的疑问，好像他对Loki很感兴趣似的，这个想法让Loki心里一阵雀跃。

“我母亲喜欢简单一点的生活。” Loki尽量不带情绪地说着，所以Fandral追问“那你喜欢吗？”的时候，Loki有点惊讶，“我习惯了。”

Fandral犹豫了一下，真挚地望着Loki，像是有星星落在眼眶中，他的双眼亮晶晶的，“如果你愿意，可以和我一起去Alfheim。”

听到Fandral提及Alfheim，Loki想起来梦里自己问他，“我们在Alfheim结婚好不好？” 不禁觉得脸上热热的，一阵口干舌燥，不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，然后他看到Fandral的耳后和长颈也莫名地染上一抹浅浅的红晕。Loki心里纳闷今天的天气怎么这么燥热，心里算着夏至的日期，推开了窗户放进习习凉风。“你是Alfheim人？”

“不是。”Fandral摇头，然后告诉了他自己生长的城市。

这有点出乎Loki的意料，“是在西部吗？你一定赶了很久的路了。我找点东西给你吃吧。” 说着Loki取出一些炸鱼，然后架了起来，手指轻盈地在空中绕了两个圈，盛着鱼的器皿下面便燃起了一团火。

这下轮到Fandral惊讶了，“你会魔法？”

看着Fandral赞叹的眼神，Loki微微脸红又略带骄傲地说，“这很容易。我母亲是一名法师。” 说完Loki又觉得自己说得太多了，他其实是个戒备心很重的人，不知道为什么面对这个陌生人却有一种莫名的倾诉欲，Loki告诫自己要分清梦境和现实，“你吃完早点休息吧。我先回房了。” 虽然依依不舍，但是Loki强迫自己逃跑似的离开了厨房。

整个人一动不动地躺在床上，可是心却砰砰跳个不停，Loki忍不住怀疑这只是一个梦，他想起身去厨房看看Fandral是不是还在，但是又害怕他真的不在了，反反复复的纠结在Loki脑海中起伏。他翻过身将自己埋在枕头里，明明闭上了眼睛，却好像能更清晰地看见Fandral，他漂亮的嘴唇勾起撩人的弧度，唇边的胡须像是毛绒绒的可爱动物，让人忍不住想伸手抚摸。这个异常大胆的想法让Loki倏地坐了起来，他告诉自己要冷静，于是深深吸了一口气，却好像能闻到一股淡淡的香味，像是清晨的露珠打湿了竹叶的清香，又像是羊皮纸装订成的书间的墨香，还带着一丝丝初生的芒果被阳光照耀时的香甜，这些都是Loki最喜欢的味道，也是他看见Fandral的时候会闻到的味道。沉浸在这些美妙的气味间，Loki不由得在床上翻了好几个滚儿，实在躺不住了，索性爬上了房顶坐着。夜间清爽的风似乎让Loki冷静了些，他靠在屋脊上，明明没有睡着，却又迷迷糊糊地好像做了个梦。梦里他和Fandral坐在一座色彩斑斓得如同彩虹一样的长桥边上，他靠在Fandral的怀里，听他讲着一些关于漫天星辰的趣事，当自己指出他的一个错误并喋喋不休地调笑他时，Fandral颇为无奈又宠溺地将自己拉近他，然后用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。Loki醒来时觉得彷佛口中还是甜甜的，像是刚刚吃下一颗新鲜的奶油草莓。

Loki坐直了身子，伸了个懒腰，然后突然就看到了Fandral，他站在屋前的空地上，只穿了一件单薄的衣衫，挽起的袖口露出漂亮的手臂，金色的秀发在满月的光华下显得格外柔软，光彩夺目而不刺眼，Loki不禁叫到，“Fandral。” 他转过身来，抬头望向自己，月光落在他的眼眶里流动着极其温柔的光辉，他的目光定在自己身上，极其开心地笑了。

 

注2：Aurora是迪士尼动画版中睡美人的名字，本文只是借用其名。

 

［四］

看着Loki离开了厨房，Fandral失落极了，他反复回想着自己是不是做错了什么，或许自己不该问那么多问题，可是他是多么迫切地想知道关于Loki的一切。虽然才认识短短一个下午，Fandral却好像认识了他一生似的，身心完全为他所占据，Loki就像是火吸引着飞蛾一样吸引着他，他轻声唤他的名字“Fandral”，美妙得好似夜莺的歌唱；他微微笑起来的时候乖巧极了，又极容易脸红，像是刚刚成熟的樱桃般诱人；他轻舔嘴唇，显得无辜又性感，像是火种在Fandral身体里燃起了燎原之势。Loki才离开他的视线，可是他已经开始无可抑制地想他。

Fandral躺倒在沙发上，埋怨自己表现得不够好，但是望着Loki虚掩的房门，想到Loki此刻近在咫尺，Fandral又觉得内心涌起无限的柔情。Fandral琢磨着，告诫自己明天一定慢慢来，不要太主动以免再吓到Loki，不过因为长途跋涉，他疲惫地睡着了。

如同每一个夜晚，Fandral又做了那个梦，而这次，当梦里那个人唤着他的名字招呼他过去时，他走近了些，终于看清了他的模样——是Loki。那双极美的绿眸俏皮地朝他眨着，鲜嫩的红唇弯起漂亮的弧度，“Fandral，过来。” Fandral于是躺在了Loki的身侧，而Loki极其乖巧地靠近Fandral，巧笑嫣然着亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后亲昵地将头枕上他的手臂。

Fandral恍惚着从梦中醒来，回忆着那个温柔细密的亲吻，明明知道是梦，Loki的甜味却似乎还在舌尖打着转，Fandral内心的万千情愫却止不住地激扬回荡。黑暗中一切都是那么静谧，唯独心跳的声音仿若擂鼓，叫嚣不停，Fandral起身到厨房找到水大口灌下，却还是觉得心里一阵燥热，于是跟着凉风走出了房子，想要透透气。站在空旷的地面上，Fandral才发现夜晚的森林并不安静，远处的风扇动树林发出沙沙的声音，伴随着不时响起的悠长的野兽鸣叫，听起来甚至有几分恐怖。不过天空却格外美丽，繁星像是糖霜洒在蛋糕上一样点缀着黑夜，而在黑夜的衬托下，星辰更亮了，Fandral不禁沉迷。

“Fandral。”

突然听见自己的名字，Fandral回过头去，一眼望见了坐在高处的Loki，因为逆光，他的眉眼像是曾在梦里出现过的那样模糊不清，然而月色温柔如水，给他周身染上一层动人心弦的光晕，他向前倾着身子看着Fandral，声音彷佛因为担忧而颤抖，“你要离开吗？”

“不，当然不是。” Fandral听出Loki不想他离开，抑制不住的笑容夸张得都快扩到了耳根，“你在上面干什么？”

“看星星。你也上来吧。”

待Fandral上去，看到Loki靠在屋脊上仰望着星空，因为抬头白颈显得更长更优雅，微弱的月光点亮了他的脸庞，他听见声音抬头转向自己，双眸却好似比点点繁星更为明亮，“还没睡吗？”

“下午在森林里睡过了。” Loki淡淡地说，心里却一直在纠结自己是否还在下午的梦境中还未醒来。

“那就好。不然你既不吃饭，也不睡觉……” Fandral默默把“还长得这么好看”咽回肚里，继续说，“我都要以为你是神了。”

“自从Asgard被毁，现在已经没有多少神族了。” Loki颇为惋惜地说，然后才想起自己许久都没有吃过东西似的，皱着眉头拍了拍自己的肚子，“你这么说，我倒是觉得有点饿了。”

Fandral一直惦记着Loki没有吃晚饭，于是上去的时候带上了一个苹果，此刻便及时地拿了出来。

Loki惊讶地挑挑眉毛，像是想起什么有趣的事情，“我母亲告诉过我一个故事，一个因故住在森林里的公主，吃下了陌生人递过来的苹果，然后被毒死了。”

Fandral忍俊不禁，“这可是你自己家桌上的苹果。”

于是Loki接过苹果，故作一本正经地检查了一番，“嗯，是我自己的。” 然后才咬了一口。香甜的汁液溢出，Loki的嘴唇因为湿润变得红嫩，看着他的双唇触碰到果肉，Fandral竟然嫉妒起那个苹果来。Loki认真地吃完苹果，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，Fandral不知道一个人吃东西还可以这么诱人。

Fandral忍不住想要逗一逗Loki，“其实我在里面下了毒。”

“没关系的，”Loki得意地笑着，“故事的最后，经过森林的王子救了公主，然后两人一起过上了幸福快乐的日子。”

“公主殿下，经过森林的不是王子，只有我。你会不会失望？”

“我并不是公主，所以，姑且你也可以吧。” 说完两人才察觉话里的暧昧，不禁目光闪烁，逃避了彼此的眼神。

不过Fandral倒是听出了Loki的一丝向往，“你羡慕公主吗？”

“算是吧。如果我是公主……”说到这儿Loki瞪了一眼Fandral，Fandral却觉得可爱极了，“我是说如果我是王子，就能想做什么就做什么了。我不羡慕王子，但是我想要王子的自由。”

“也不尽然。”Fandral想起了与公主的婚约，叹了口气，“你知道Alfheim公主被诅咒的事吗？”

“知道。不过她很快就成年了，到时候一切都会好起来的。” Loki心不在焉地说着，“就算万一诅咒还是实现了，公爵的儿子会以一个真爱之吻唤醒她的。”

Fandral不禁苦笑，“可是公爵的儿子不爱公主怎么办？”

Loki惊讶地睁大了双眼，振振有词地说，“第一，Fandral，问题不在于他爱不爱她，而在于这是他身为Alfheim骑士的责任。第二，公爵的儿子和公主自出生起就有婚约了，他们注定要在一起的。第三，公主是整个Alfheim最美的人，没有人会不动心。”

Fandral被Loki说得晕乎乎的，脱口而出，“可是我觉得你才是Alfheim最好看的人。”

尽管只有星辰投下微弱的亮光，Fandral看见Loki樱唇微启，似乎想要说什么，却又闭上了，脸红到不行，很快他自己也察觉到了，伸出双手捂住脸，声音才嗡嗡响起，“胡言乱语。”

“千真万确。” Fandral没想到Loki如此青涩，心底激起一阵怜惜，不再说更多撩拨他的话。

等过了好一会儿，Loki才将埋着的头抬起来，可是耳根依旧还是红红的，“困了，回去睡觉。” 说着拉着Fandral的手臂站了起来。Fandral挽起衣袖而露出的肌肤就这样被Loki无意地捏在手里，Fandral却整个人都紧张起来，吹久了风而发凉的皮肤因为轻巧柔软的触碰迅速变得滚烫。

Fandral压着心里的一团火，尽量温柔地说到，“晚安，Loki。” 然后惜若珍宝地抱着Loki的“晚安，Fandral”回到客厅的沙发上，甘之如饴地继续辗转反侧。

 

［五］

“可是我觉得你才是Alfheim最好看的人。”

Loki耳畔回响着这句话，眼前浮现出Fandral好看的眉眼和真挚的眼神，又在床上翻来覆去了许久才睡着。当迷糊着再睁开双眼时，Loki看了眼透过窗帘缝隙溜进来的阳光，本准备再躺一会儿，却突然想到昨天发生的一切，猛地坐了起来。那都是梦吗？Loki从未如此忧心忡忡，他站在房门前犹豫许久才鼓起勇气走出去，直到看到沙发边上露出来的一头金发时才松了一口气。他轻手轻脚地靠近沙发，便看见了还在沉睡的Fandral。Loki不由自主地跪坐在沙发边上，放纵自己趁他睡着，尽情而近乎贪婪地打量着他英俊的面容。Loki拼命克制自己想伸手抚摸他略显凌乱的发丝的冲动，可是那柔软的金色彷佛昨夜温柔如水的月华，散发着迷人的魅力，令人止不住地想要靠近。而Loki也靠得近极了，甚至他能听到Fandral匀称的呼吸声，他不禁屏住了呼吸，可是却控制不住地注意到Fandral弯起的双唇，他似乎正在做一个极妙的美梦，笑得开心极了。Loki不禁好奇起他的梦境来，他也会梦到自己吗？Loki想得入了迷，直至Fandral在他的注视下醒来，Loki竟不觉得有任何不妥，他望向那双漂亮的棕色眼眸，沉溺在蜜酿般的柔情里，好奇地问到，“你梦到了什么？”

“真的想知道？” Fandral刚刚醒来而略微沙哑的声音仍然性感极了。

“嗯。”

“梦到了这个啊……” Loki听到Fandral这样说着，向自己逐渐靠近，不由得紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，却触到了靠过来的Fandral的唇瓣。Fandral微微立起身子，伸手抚着Loki的头发，让他和自己靠的更近。Fandral细细舔着他的薄唇，又轻轻吮吸着、咬着，Loki不觉得疼，只觉得心里痒痒的，他也回咬着Fandral，像是树叶飘落那么轻，却像是流星坠落般那么惊心动魄，Fandral受到鼓励般地更进了一步，他趁Loki咬他时灵巧地将舌头滑入了微启的牙齿之间，害羞而试探地触碰着Loki的柔舌，然后温柔地将其卷起，尽情地舔舐着、吮吸着，融化了所有的不安，交换着彼此懵懂的爱意。像是过了一个世纪般漫长，又像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀般短暂，恋恋不舍地与Fandral分开时，Loki觉得所有的美梦都比不上这一个甜美的亲吻。

可是看向Fandral时，Loki还是觉得害羞极了，他将头埋在了沙发边上。他感受到Fandral近在咫尺的偷笑，以及他落在自己发间的亲吻，他悦耳的声音柔情似水，“Loki。” Loki抬头看到他亮晶晶的双眸，里面只有自己的倒影。Fandral拉着Loki起来，抱着他坐在沙发上，“Loki，你知道吗？我梦见你了。”

Fandral的手搭在Loki肩上，抚摸着他的发丝，Loki觉得舒服极了，又坐得离Fandral近了些，“是在方才的梦里吗？”

“嗯。” Loki开心地看到Fandral也朝他靠得更近，Fandral将头埋在他的颈间，耳鬓厮磨像是烛火，烧得Loki快要化成一滩水，他几乎无法集中注意力听清Fandral的话，“我梦见你，在方才的梦里，昨夜的梦里，还有遇见你之前的夜夜梦里。我已经在梦里与你相识一生了。Loki，我来Alfheim，就是为了遇见你。”

Loki听言惊讶极了，这也正是他想对Fandral说的话，Loki欣喜至极又不敢置信，Fandral真的也和自己一样曾经梦到过对方吗？他也曾和自己一样一面对梦境疑虑重重一面对对方思之若狂吗？那他的梦会和自己的是一样的吗？

面对沉默不语的Loki，Fandral突然特别紧张，“你相信我吗，Loki？”

“当然了。”Loki还沉浸在自己的疑惑里，他想到自己昨晚梦见两人接吻，根据方才Fandral的举动，他一定也梦见了，那他是不是也梦见过自己的求婚？Loki觉得脸烫烫的，“给我讲讲你的梦吧。”

Fandral这才放松下来，面带微笑地回忆着，“你带着我攀上一座高山，那儿的风景美极了，我们就像现在这样相互依偎着躺在草坪上。”

“还有吗？”Loki没有听到想听的内容，在看到Fandral摇头时，失望更是变为了莫名的不满，“就这样？”

“Loki，这只是梦…”

Fandral还没有说完，Loki就打断了他，“嗯，这只是梦，不重要。” 可是Loki自己都能听出语气中的微怒，他却控制不住自己的情绪，Fandral怎么能这样想呢？然后Loki又想到Fandral不一样，他肯定不像自己，终日被困在这个木屋里，年复一年，唯一的朋友就是梦里虚无缥缈的他，他不会明白自己是多么渴望他。而他的梦也和自己的不一样，怎么会一样呢？Loki突然觉得一阵悲凉，他一定不像自己那样爱他。这是爱吗？我爱他吗？这个想法吓到Loki了，他仓促地起身，背对着Fandral，尽量让自己冷冰冰地说，“对了，你说今天要去都城，还是尽早出发吧。”

“Loki？”

再转过身时，Loki已换上了淡然的表情，好像什么都没发生过一样，“走吧，Fandral，我也有事要去森林，我送你出去。”

Loki以为自己的阴晴不定会让Fandral生气，可是他看起来只是茫然和一丝丝莫名的懊恼，他思索着，小心翼翼地点了点头，便跟着Loki走了出去。

两人沉默着走到了岔路口，Loki给他指了指Alfheim的方向，Fandral说了再见便离开了。看着Fandral远去直到模糊不清的背影，Loki不争气地红了眼眶，明明是自己推开了他，现在却就开始思念他了。Loki漫无目的地在森林里瞎逛，竟走到了昨日与Fandral相遇的溪流边上，Loki坐在那棵冬青树下，好像还能闻到Fandral身上淡然却不绝如缕的清香，他单膝跪在自己的面前，笑盈盈地说着自己的名字，然后跟着自己回了家，他在月光下望向自己的明媚的眼眸，他在睡梦间因为梦到自己而勾起的笑颜，还有他落在自己唇上的温柔一吻，想着Loki不禁笑了笑。可是很快又想起Fandral已经离开了，就好像每一个清晨从美梦中醒来，Loki都会怅然若失，而这一次的感情更加强烈，混合了失望、悲伤、痛苦、迷惘还有说不清的情绪，Loki觉得心像是被抛到高空却又猛然跌下一样，难受极了。Loki缩起双腿，将脸埋在膝盖间，一动不动，像是等待着世界末日的来临。

 

［六］

“对了，你说今天要去都城，还是尽早出发吧。”

Fandral看着Loki的背影，回想Loki听着自己坦白曾经梦到过他时起就不对劲的表情，现在他又溜开了自己的怀抱，试图冷漠地下着逐客令，可是微微颤抖的声音却充满了纠结。Fandral不清楚Loki在想些什么，但是他知道自己肯定说错话了，或许是不应该讲述他的梦，Loki是不相信吗，还是被吓着了？Fandral暗自埋怨自己，昨天明明决定要放慢进度的…… 可是当他睁开眼便看到Loki，他俯身看向自己，近在咫尺的明媚动人和萦绕不绝的暗香浮动吸引了Fandral所有的感官，让他失了心神。Loki的嘴唇漂亮极了，一张一合乖巧地说着话，好像一份诱人的邀请，于是Fandral难以自抑地亲吻了Loki，Loki羞涩的回应也让甜丝丝的亲吻更加芳香甜腻。不过现在Loki突然收起了情绪，“走吧，Fandral，我也有事要去森林，我送你出去。”

Fandral一边担忧是不是进度太快让Loki不适，一边又真的以为Loki是有急事要办，便跟着Loki走到了森林里。回到森林，Fandral才想起自己昨天将马和行李落下了，虽然不愿与Loki分开，不过看起来Loki似乎需要一点空间，于是Fandral决定也给自己找点事情做，他可以先去找到自己的马，等Loki想清楚了，再做下一步的决定。不过刚和Loki说了再见，Fandral就后悔了，双脚朝着昨天停马的地方走去，心里却向着Loki的方向，Fandral从未觉得时间如此漫长过，他全身上下的每一个细胞似乎都想拉着他回到Loki的身边。当Fandral欣喜地找到了自己的马时，便迫不及待地骑上，朝Loki的木屋飞奔而去。可是Loki不在家。Fandral不假思索，彷佛本能般马不停蹄地又赶向了昨天与Loki相遇的溪边，沿途的风景似乎比昨天更喜人，树木葳蕤丛生，鲜花万紫千红，阳光明媚和煦，清风徐徐拂面，溪水叮咚作响，可是这一切，在Fandral远远看见冬青树下那个小小的绿色身影时，都失去了颜色。虽一直在驰骋却无比淡定的Fandral，此刻心才扑通扑通跳了起来，他拉紧了缰绳，放慢了马的步伐，生怕惊扰到了Loki。Loki坐在树下，将头埋在弯起的双膝之间，Fandral不知道他是不是和昨天一样睡着了，于是停下了马，轻手轻脚地走过去。不知道是否是因为听到了声音，此时Loki彷佛心有灵犀般地抬起了头。四目相对，脉脉的柔情好像顺着目光抵达彼此，巧妙地钻进了心里，Fandral被涌动的情愫牵引着，迷失般地放缓了脚步，只直勾勾地望向Loki，舍不得移开眼神，“Loki。”

Loki本好像还有些迷糊，听到Fandral叫他的名字，被戳开了开关似的，飞快地站了起来跑向Fandral，Fandral还没有反应过来，就条件反射般伸出双手接住了奔向他怀抱的Loki。Loki紧紧搂着他，湿热的气息打在他的耳朵上，“Fandral。” 然后彷佛是在确认什么一样，Loki又说了一遍，“Fandral。”

“我在。”

“真好。” Loki双手依旧搂在Fandral的颈后，不过稍微拉开了一点儿距离，抬起放在他肩上的头，变为与Fandral额头相抵，他深深望进了Fandral的双眼，只看到了自己。然后Loki亲昵地用鼻尖轻蹭着Fandral挺直的鼻梁，Fandral觉得自己的心都要融化了。此刻Loki却紧张又大胆地伸出舌头舔了舔Fandral的唇瓣，看到Fandral因此屏住了呼吸，Loki得意又害羞地笑了，再轻轻地亲了下他的双唇。Fandral再也忍耐不住，回吻着Loki，将这个蜻蜓点水的青涩亲吻变成一个个细腻、绵缠又热情的湿吻，相互交缠的双舌间每一个轻巧的变化都像令人舒服的浪潮涌来，快感淹没了全身的感知，心尖儿也是又酥又麻。Loki靠在Fandral的怀里，轻喘着气，“我们回家。”

Fandral抱起Loki走到马旁，又扶着他上了马。等Fandral刚骑上马，Loki就向后靠近着他，Fandral伸手将他圈在怀里，将下颚搁在他的肩上，两人便耳鬓厮磨在一块儿。

“我以为你离开了，” Loki叹了口气，听得Fandral心颤，“去了Alfheim。”

Fandral安抚性地亲着Loki的耳朵，“我是不会离开你的。我说了，Loki，我来Alfheim，就是为了遇见你。” 现在Fandral确定Loki不是讨厌自己了，甚至他对自己也是有感觉的，Fandral决定和Loki开诚布公地谈一谈，“Loki，关于我的梦…… 都是真的。我知道这很奇怪，在真正遇到你之前我已经梦到过你千千万万遍。”

“我相信你，Fandral。” Loki极其干脆地说到，但是表情看起来还是很纠结，他似乎在犹豫着什么。

Fandral蹭了蹭Loki的侧脸，“那是我吓到你了吗？这听起来是难以置信甚至有点诡异，但是，Loki，我不想对你有所隐瞒，这个梦对我很重要。”

“我明白。事实上，” Loki咬了咬下唇，然后嘴巴抿成了一条线，然后他伸手捂住了自己的脸，天鹅绒般优雅的声音透过手掌传来加上了几分厚重感，“我也梦到过你，千千万万遍。”

Fandral听得真切，却又不禁怀疑是自己听错了，不过Loki绯红的耳后根泄露了他的心思，Fandral知道他说的都是真的，只觉得晕乎乎的，就好像被天上掉下的糖果砸到了一样。他拉开Loki捂住脸的手，然后握在了自己手掌心，“早上我告诉你的时候，你看起来不开心，我还以为你不相信，或是吓到你了。”

“因为你的梦和我的不一样。我的梦里我们更亲密……”Loki说着脸也微微发红，然后他回想了一下，略微不满地说到，“而且你说这只是梦。这不只是梦，Fandral，这很重要。”

“Loki，我说这只是梦，是因为更重要的是我们的现在。无论是那些我梦到的温情，或是你梦到而我没有梦过的亲密，甚至是你也没有梦到过的美好，现实里我们都将一一实现。” Fandral看到Loki的眸子变得湿漉漉的，搂紧了他，“Loki，我真的很喜欢你。”

出乎Fandral意料却令他喜出望外的是，Loki毫无迟疑地说，“我更喜欢你，Fandral。”

“我最喜欢你。” 说完Fandral情不自禁地吻向Loki，Loki乖巧地回应着，四唇相接，牙齿轻轻碰在一起，舌尖无需试探便大胆而热烈地交缠起来，裹夹着浓情蜜意，漫长又甜腻。和煦的阳光洒在森林里，娇小的种苗尽情汲取着能量拔节生长，青草的芬芳带着甜津津的馥郁包裹着正在接吻的爱侣，阳光也落在两人身上，照耀着脸上的肌肤都泛起漂亮的绯红，眼睛里也满是亮晶晶的爱恋。

回到木屋的时候夕阳已经落到了远山巅上，一点一点向下沉去。Fandral先下了马，然后看到Loki将腿跨过马身，却并未下来，而是侧身坐在马上，朝他伸出双手，微微歪头看向他。Fandral会意地笑着，抬起手臂去扶向他弯腰的Loki，将他抱了下来，Loki圈住Fandral的脖子，顺势将双腿绕上他的腰，就这样挂在Fandral身上，“累了。” 但是面上却还是笑嘻嘻的，不显一点疲态。于是Fandral抱着Loki径直走向木屋，Loki又得意洋洋地说，“真乖。”

Fandral不禁笑起来，“我这么好，有没有什么奖励？”

Loki转了转眼眸，催促着，“先回去再说。”

等走进了屋，Fandral恋恋不舍地将Loki放在沙发上，正准备直起腰站起来，才发现Loki还紧紧地圈着自己。趁Fandral有些发愣，Loki手脚同时用力将他拉向了自己，随着Fandral跌在沙发上，Loki顺势带着他躺在了一起。Fandral唯恐压到了Loki，小心翼翼调整姿势将他搂在怀里，Loki却毫无顾忌地咯咯笑了起来，“准备好了吗？”

“什么？” Fandral还没有反应过来，只看到Loki调皮挑了挑眉，然后凑近了些，Fandral便感受到他极其柔软的嘴唇落在了自己的脸颊上。Fandral紧张得一动不动，享受着Loki的亲吻，每一次轻巧的触碰都在心间掀起阵阵波澜，Fandral忍不住咧嘴傻笑，上扬的嘴角遇上Loki嘴唇的时候，Loki也笑了起来，“给你的奖励哦。” Fandral感受到Loki的手不安分地在自己发间摩挲着，发丝都变得敏感起来，连手指一点点的轻触都能感受得到，舒服极了。紧接着Loki亲上了Fandral的双唇，Fandral感受着唇上Loki细腻的咬噬和挑逗，情不自禁将放在Loki腰上的手臂收得更紧了些，两人的身体亲昵地紧贴在一起，唇齿轻巧的触碰引起周身阵阵颤栗，Fandral在Loki舌尖刚刚触到自己牙齿时，便迫不及待伸出舌头缠绕着Loki的柔舌，热情邀其进入自己口中。像是吃下一颗大草莓，Fandral觉得Loki又香又软，口齿间弥漫着甜丝丝的气息，诱惑着自己难以自禁地一再深入，又仿佛是一汪甘甜的清泉，怎么吮吸都不足够。当两人依依不舍地分开，Loki抵靠着Fandral的额头，热切的绿眸深深望入他的双眼，轻喘的气息带着浓浓的香甜落在他的唇边，Fandral觉得心都要化了。

 

［七］

在Loki为两人准备晚餐的时候，Fandral去了屋外安顿他的马，Loki念了几个咒语，餐具听话地走到了应有的位置，火也顺从地燃起来，Loki看着锅下火舌舞动，渐渐放空了思绪。直到Fandral从背后抱住了他，Loki才回过神来，看到餐桌边上多了一束青色的桔梗花。看到Loki的眼神落在花上，Fandral从花束中取来娇小的一朵，好似才刚刚绽放，玲珑乖巧，Fandral将Loki的散发撩到了耳后，把花也别了上去，“很少看到这个颜色的花，和你的眼睛很配。” Loki抿嘴笑了，只听Fandral继续说到，“不过还是没有你漂亮。”

“就你嘴甜。”

Fandral听言捧起Loki的脸，温柔地吻着他，舌头在他唇齿间辗转末了，离开时又在唇上留恋地舔舐，“还是你甜。”

Loki本就因为亲吻而眩晕，听言更是觉得浑身燥热，头脑一片空白。Loki觉得自己变得有些傻乎乎的，可是Fandral充满爱怜地看着他，好像他是一块瑰宝似的，Loki觉得快要融化在他热切的目光里。

“我在书上看到过，Alfheim原来独有一种绿色的玫瑰，就像你一样，独一无二，无与伦比。我想你可能会喜欢的。” Fandral无比惋惜地说，“只是Alfheim现在已经没有玫瑰了。因为黑法师对公主的诅咒，国王下令烧了全国的玫瑰……” Loki看到面前Fandral一脸惋惜的表情，也不由自主地叹了口气。不过Fandral很快又笑起来，“等公主成年了，就会好起来的。一定还能找到种子，到时候我要为你种一大片绿色玫瑰花海。”

听到Fandral这样说，Loki脑海中莫名浮现出一幅场景，是曾经梦到过的那座彩虹色的长桥边上，Fandral像是从很远的地方回来，他看见自己在等他，笑得开心极了，不知道从哪儿拿出来一束极美的绿色玫瑰递给了自己。Loki甚至能听见Fandral的声音在说，“Alfheim城郊北部有一大片绿色玫瑰花海，很漂亮，总让我想起你。到时候我带你去看。”

Loki晕晕乎乎的，一下子又有些分不清现实和梦境，但是他清楚他完全被Fandral迷住了。Loki的目光简直没办法离开Fandral，他也很开心Fandral也总是离得他那么近，他沉溺在他好闻的味道里，心神荡漾，他喜欢Fandral问他各式各样的问题，他和他好像有永远说不完的话。一直到了深夜，Loki靠在Fandral身上给他讲着自己小时候的一些事情，声音逐渐有了些乏意，Fandral立刻察觉到了，“困了吗？” Loki没有说话，只是伸手环住Fandral的脖子，Fandral便会意地抱起他，将他带回了房间。Loki任由Fandral耐心地给自己脱去外衣，又给自己盖上被子，“晚安。” 说着Fandral在Loki额头上轻轻一吻，准备离开。

Loki本因为亲吻心头一阵悸动，又看到他要走，不禁坐起来伸手拉住Fandral，脱口而出，“不要走。”

Fandral低头看向Loki，看起来很是紧张，Loki也不禁屏住了呼吸，Fandral慢慢坐在床边，伸手抚摸着Loki的侧脸，Loki感受着他的拇指摩挲着自己的嘴唇，忍住想张嘴含住他手指的冲动。然后他看到Fandral笑了，仿佛皎皎月光温柔如水，冲刷走了Loki所有的不安，Loki觉得那明朗皓白的月光越来越近，像是一层轻纱似的笼罩住自己，却又以灼热的温度温暖着自己的双唇。许久，Loki不舍地松开Fandral的巧舌，可是两人还是紧紧偎倚在一起，“留下。”

Loki听到Fandral的声音都带着笑意，“好。”

Fandral一躺下来，就伸手把Loki搂到了他的怀里。隔着薄薄的一层衣衫，Loki觉得自己被Fandral身上传来的温度烧得燥热，但是却又莫名地舒服极了，身子不由自主往他怀里又缩了缩。“Fandral，你今天会梦见我吗？”

“当然，一如既往。”

“我也会梦见你的。”Loki说着，想起来自己的梦，微微红了脸。

Fandral自然注意到了，“Loki，你还没有说过你的梦。能告诉我吗？” Loki听了脸更红了，Fandral还在继续问着，“你说我们很亲密？”

“嗯，比你梦里的我们亲密。”

“也比现在的我们更亲密？”

Loki回想着自己在梦里的求婚，却还是有些不确定，于是说到，“反正，比现在的我们进度更快吧。”

然后Loki看到Fandral又变得有些紧张，他的身体都紧绷了起来，过了好一会儿他才下决心一般，坚定而试探地问到，“那我们现在加快点进度好不好？”

Loki不敢确定Fandral说的是否和自己理解的一样，但是不容他的大脑思考，他的身体先做出了反应，随着双腿与Fandral的缠绕在一起，像是要把整个人都融入他的身体似的，Loki上身也更近一步紧紧贴着Fandral，他亲吻着他的嘴角，“好。”

得到Loki的许可，或者说是他的邀请，Fandral翻身压在了他的身上，热切地咬住他的嘴唇，这和之前的亲吻都不一样，除了熟悉的丝丝甜味，更显而易见的是浓烈的欲望，彷佛星火燎原，烧尽了小心翼翼的缱绻，燃起了无穷无尽的爱欲。Fandral依次亲吻着Loki的眉眼和鼻梁，又玩味地含住他精致的耳垂，Loki觉得又痒又酥，忍不住扭动起身子来。Fandral灼热的手便抚上Loki的身体，引起他的阵阵颤栗，脱下Loki的衣服后，Fandral在Loki修长的颈间落下一连串的亲吻，然后轻轻朝他胸前的红粒吹着气，弄得Loki痒痒的，又逗弄般地慢慢舔舐起来，最后还含在口中吮吸着，弄得又红又硬。Loki抓住Fandral的手放在了另一边，Fandral轻笑，“这边也想要？” Loki舒服极了，连带着声音也酥麻了起来，“嗯～ 快点，Fandral～” 性感的尾音将Fandral魅惑得晕头转向，他听话地玩捏起Loki另一边的红粒，手指挑逗地爱抚、夹捏着，Loki微微吃痛，却又在下一秒被Fandral含住，立刻觉得一阵快意，Fandral的舌尖在胸前打着转，时不时触碰已经变硬的凸起，闹得Loki发出羞耻的呻吟。而这呻吟声又进一步鼓励了Fandral，他向下辗转着他的嘴唇，一一吻过胸前直到小腹，惹得Loki洁白如玉的肌肤渗出一层漂亮的绯红色，显得更是诱人。当Fandral缓缓由Loki的大腿根部舔向他又硬又烫的阴茎时，Loki羞赧地扭动着身子，Fandral按住Loki，不慌不忙地舔舐着他的阴茎然后含住，舌尖还一直挑逗着顶端，先是打着圈儿地撩拨，然后又是一阵吮吸，直到Fandral舔到了一点液体，他伸手探向Loki的后穴，又热又湿。Fandral托起Loki的下身，Loki也挺直了腰，蹭着、迎合着他，让Fandral的阴茎插入自己，然后Loki干脆抱着Fandral坐了起来，将双手撑在Fandral的肩上，让他扶着自己的腰，试着慢慢起坐，阴茎微微脱离后穴又一次次进入得更深，直至他完全进入到了自己的最深处，将每一寸空虚和渴望都填得满满的。Loki觉得小腹热极了，彷佛身体所有的能量都聚集在了那里。“Fandral…” Loki只是一句呻吟，Fandral便立刻明白了，抱着Loki换了姿势，让他又躺在了自己身下，Loki立刻用长腿圈住了Fandral的腰，扭动着臀部，感受着体内Fandral的阴茎带来的触动。Fandral唤着他的名字，激烈地抽动起来，快感一阵强过一阵，像是潮水袭来淹没了Loki的理智，“Fandral～ 啊～ 啊！” 当Loki最终释放的时候，Fandral也射在了他的体内，Loki只觉得头脑一片空白。等回过神来，Loki无心去管后穴和小腹上那些温暖而黏稠的液体，只是四肢酥麻无力地挂在Fandral身上，Fandral抱着他温柔地亲吻着，Loki指尖全都舒服地蜷缩起来。他累极了，靠在Fandral的臂弯间，呢喃着说到，“Fandral，书上说，如果你常梦见一个人，说明你们上辈子认识。Fandral，那些梦境说不定是我们上一世的回忆。上一世我们也在一起过。”

“当然了，Loki，”Fandral吻着Loki的发丝，“我们会一直在一起，上一世，这一世，生生世世。”

 

［八］

Fandral醒来的时候，睁眼便看到Loki还极其乖巧地睡在自己怀里，他长而浓密的睫毛微微颤动，像小刷子一样弄得Fandral心痒痒的，Fandral从未想过只是凝视着一个人也会这般有趣。Loki乌黑的头发略微凌乱，极少绺柔软地散落在白皙的肌肤上，Fandral伸手将其放到了他耳后，露出Loki完美的脸庞。轻轻的动作还是引来Loki的呢喃，他似乎是叫了声Fandral的名字，甚至都没有抬起浅粉的眼睑，只是撅着嘴。Fandral乐不可支地伸手抚摸Loki的侧脸，抬起他的下颚，然后靠近了咬住他的嘴唇，轻巧地用舌头撬开他的唇齿，温柔地缠绕着他的柔舌。

待到一吻终了，Loki才慵懒地睁开双眼，眼里却是抑制不住的亮晶晶的兴奋，由于刚刚醒来嗓音带着性感的沙哑，“Fandral，醒来便有你在身边，真好。”

Fandral真挚地望着Loki，“我保证，以后你每次醒来我都会在你身边。”

Loki甜甜地笑着，好看极了。两人耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，Loki突然想起什么似的坐了起来，“哎呀，今天我母亲该回来了。” 说着Loki也将Fandral拉了起来，“快去洗澡，我先将屋子收拾一下。”

Fandral想到这么快就要见到Loki的母亲，尤其听Loki的描述，她对他保护欲极强，Fandral不禁格外紧张，赶紧跑到了浴室梳洗起来，希望能给她留个好印象。等Fandral洗完澡才发现自己竟忘了拿衣服，正在想是出去穿还是让Loki给自己拿，打开门就看到Loki抱着他的衣服站在那儿，浴室里雾气缭绕还未散去，让Fandral有些看不清Loki的表情。Fandral穿上衣服，看到Loki一直盯着自己，凑近了准备去亲他的脸，却被他避开了。Loki转身走开，Fandral赶紧跟上去，跟着Loki坐在了床边，Loki却挪了挪，拉开了两人之间的距离。Fandral不安地问道，“Loki？” Loki脸色微微发白，不悦地抿着嘴，沉默不语。Fandral伸手想抚平他紧紧皱在一起的眉头，Loki倒是没有再躲开，Fandral触到他的皮肤冰凉，担忧极了，“怎么了，Loki？无论什么事你都可以告诉我的。”

“那你呢？无论什么事都会告诉我吗？”Loki目不转睛地盯着Fandral，眼里涌动着难以辨识的情绪。这让Fandral愣住了，他本能地点头回应着Loki，却看见Loki嘴角勾起一抹嘲笑，“你说你来Alfheim就是为了遇见我。”

Fandral握住Loki的手，“是。”

Loki将手从Fandral手掌中抽出，拿出一封信扔给他，“那这是什么？”

尽管Loki佯装不屑，Fandral却听出他微颤的声音透露出难受的情绪。Fandral不情愿地将目光从Loki身上移到信上，在看到上面代表着王室的火漆印的时候，Fandral恍然大悟，那是国王写给父亲的信，提醒父亲带着他去往王都商议婚事，他拿走了信，想当作凭证先行前往找到国王解除婚约，一直放在贴身的衣物里。一定是刚刚Loki帮自己拿衣服的时候看到了，想到这儿Fandral紧张地抬头看向Loki，看到他略显苍白的脸色，Fandral心疼地抱住他。Loki试图推开Fandral，在Fandral的坚持下，最后还是安静地待在他的怀里。Fandral看Loki将头埋在他肩上默不作声，抚摸着他的头发，“Loki，你相信我的对不对？”

“解释，公爵的儿子，公主的未婚夫。”

尽管Loki的声音闷闷的，Fandral很开心终于还是听到他开口说话了，于是迫不及待地说到，“Loki，我真的很抱歉没有事先告诉你这件事，因为这桩婚事对我而言毫无意义，我从未见过公主，这完全只是我父亲和国王的决定。我比父亲先出发来到Alfheim，就是打算在他们商议婚事前向国王提出解除婚约，我已经做好了此后游历九界找到你的打算。” Loki终于抬起头来看着Fandral，Fandral继续真挚地说到，“Loki，我从未欺骗过你，我已经在梦里认识你、喜欢你，千千万万遍。从前、现在，或是以后，我心里都只有你，我只想和你在一起。”

说完Fandral坦然地面对Loki的注视。Loki盯着他，似乎是在思考，眼中的光芒明明灭灭，始终抿着嘴不说话，许久才松开紧皱的眉头，放松下来重新靠在Fandral的怀里，还主动伸手搂住他的腰。

Fandral这也才松了口气，“谢谢你，Loki。”

Loki没有回应，只是一动不动地倚靠着Fandral。Fandral感受到Loki几次欲言又止，便静静地搂着他，也没有说话。直到Loki终于开口，“Fandral，明天就是公主成年的日子了。你何时去Alfheim？”

“明天王宫会接回公主，举行一个盛大的宴会，我的父亲也会出席。我必须在宴会之前与他们说清楚。”

“那你今天就出发吧。” Loki拉着Fandral站了起来，“我帮你收拾东西，你早去早回。”

Fandral担忧地看着Loki，他淡定的表情下似乎在隐忍着什么，Fandral知道Loki对自己的信任动摇了，他不想在这个时候离开Loki，但是正如Loki所说，“早去早回”，他应该尽早去到Alfheim解决这件事，然后回到Loki的身边向他证明自己的感情。Fandral跟着Loki走出了屋子，临别前他亲吻着Loki，Loki克制地回应着，Fandral不禁惴惴不安地向他确认，“我明天就回来了。Loki，等我。”

看到Loki轻轻点头，Fandral紧紧抱住他又恋恋不舍地放开，然后骑上马，朝Alfheim的方向疾驰而去。

 

［九］

望着Fandral离开的身影逐渐变小直至消失不见，Loki转身准备回屋，却觉得格外疲惫，便坐在了门前的台阶上发起了呆。可是事与愿违，Loki止不住地想起Fandral，他深情的凝视、温暖的微笑、细腻的亲吻、缠绵的爱抚以及甜蜜的誓言，这一切都是如此的真实，Loki彷佛还能听见他爱怜地呼唤着自己的名字，一字一句诉说着他的情意。Fandral的爱是多么真挚啊！Loki懊悔自己方才对他的怀疑，却又忧心忡忡他会一去不复返，他会不会无法抗拒国王和公爵的命令？他会不会为公主的美貌倾倒？他会不会厌烦自己的反复无常和时常突如其来的冷淡？猜忌和不安像是蝗虫袭来，啃噬殆尽Loki的理智，让他感到窒息。

直至Loki看到了自己的养母Aurora，他像是溺水的人看见一块浮木，赶紧走上前去，“母亲，我能去Alfheim吗？”

Aurora一如既往穿着一套蓝色的裙衫，看起来冷静而睿智，听了Loki的话她却不免大吃一惊，“发生什么事了？”

Loki不知道怎么和Aurora讲述这几天发生的事，只是恳求她，“求您了。”

出乎Loki意料的是，一直禁止他外出的Aurora想了想，竟然松口答应了，“你可以去。”但是她又拉住了准备立刻发出的Loki，“但是要等到明天。”

“为什么？” Loki几乎是吼出来的。他实在无法忍受继续和Fandral分离，也无法再装作若无其事什么也不做只是在这儿干等着他回来，万一他不回来了呢？因为自己的态度，Fandral走的时候显得既愧疚又难过。Loki只想尽快赶到Fandral身边，亲口告诉他，他不必因为隐瞒而愧疚，因为自己信任他，也不要因为自己一时的沉默而难过，因为打从心底自己是那么爱他。于是Loki坚定地对Aurora说，“母亲，我从未违背过您，但是这对我很重要，我必须现在出发。”

Aurora没有说话，只是看着Loki，两人相对无言，一时只有穿过森林的风声和不远处杨树上的乌鸦鸣叫。

Loki继续央求到，“母亲，我从未向您要求过什么。就这一次，您答应我好不好？”

“除非你先告诉我原因。”Aurora也十分坚持。

Loki知道Aurora的脾气，只能向她坦白，“您不在的时候，我遇见了一个人，我们成了朋友。不过我想我们有些误会，于是他离开了。他对我很重要，母亲，我得去Alfheim找到他，和他说清楚。”

Aurora沉思片刻，“你爱他？”

虽然诧异Aurora只听自己三言两语便说中了重点，Loki还是坦然承应，“我爱他。”

然而令Loki没想到的是，Aurora听言，竟然催促起他来，“那我们赶紧去Alfheim，我们必须找到他。”

“母亲？” Loki惊喜之余，依旧不敢相信，他深知Aurora并不是一个感情用事的人。

果然Aurora神色凝重，她牵起Loki的手，“孩子，我要告诉你一件事。”

“您说。”

Aurora深吸一口气，“其实，你是Alfheim的王子。”

Loki有些懵了，他说不上来自己是什么情绪，只觉得晕乎乎的，心也跳得极快，“您一定是搞错了。Alfheim只有一位公主，没有王子。”

“那是为了迷惑黑法师。你的父母料想到黑法师定会竭尽全力找到并加害于你，于是当初在众人误将你错认为公主时，将错就错，所以这十几年黑法师一直在外寻找所谓的公主，你才得以平安长大。”

Loki听Aurora讲述他的身世，彷佛是在听别人的故事般，虽觉得精彩至极，内心却没有一丝波澜。他茫然地看向四周，觉得一切都是那么熟悉又陌生，他的脑海里浪潮起伏一样涌动着许多东西，快要将他淹没，同时却又好像头脑空空，什么都想不了。直到栖息在杨树枝上的乌鸦腾空飞走，Loki才回过神来，他倏地想起了Fandral，于是急忙问向Aurora，“您说过公主和公爵的儿子有婚约？”

“这也是障眼法，是为了让黑法师相信你是女孩子。”Aurora解释到，“本来我打算明天再告诉你所有的事情，但是你已经遇见了心爱的人，这改变了一切。因为曾经我祝福过你，黑法师的诅咒不会得逞，真爱之吻会唤醒你，所以当务之急就是找到你的那位朋友，以防万一你遭到黑法师的毒手，他还可以救你。” 说着Aurora急匆匆地拉过Loki，便往Alfheim赶去。

在Aurora魔法的帮助下，两人很快达到了Alfheim。不过直到进入金碧辉煌的王宫，被热泪盈眶的国王和王后拥在怀中，Loki都还觉得这只是一场梦。看着镜子里换上华服戴上王冠的自己，Loki想象起Fandral明天见到自己的反应，不禁偷笑。为了给Fandral一个惊喜，当Aurora询问关于他的情况时，Loki只是含糊不清地随意说了些，告诉Aurora他明天会出现在自己的成年礼上。既然已经回到王宫，国王派了大量的侍卫保护Loki，Aurora也便没有再追问，不过她几乎是与Loki形影不离，连夜里也是守护在房间门口，这让本来想偷溜出去找Fandral的Loki也只能作罢。

出于安全考虑，Aurora建议Loki在晚宴前一直待在房间里，这令Loki感到格外无趣，对Fandral的思念和期盼更是让时间慢了下来，白天像是突然瘸了腿，走得像蜗牛一样缓慢。当骄阳逐渐落到了西山的云朵上，为它们披上耀眼的金色光芒时，侍卫通报Aurora宾客已至，而当时与她一同祝福王子的其余十一位法师也已经到达。Aurora拥抱了Loki，让他换上礼服，自己先去和其余法师会和，然后他们会一起来接他去宴会厅。

当Loki送Aurora出门，转身回房，看到窗槛上站立着一只漆黑的乌鸦，它将衔着一朵绿色玫瑰轻轻地放在了窗台上。Loki自小生活在森林中，但是也从未见过这样的花，既旖旎又妖娆，闪耀着魅惑人心的美丽，诱人情不自禁地靠近。Loki想起Fandral曾经把自己比做这种花，许诺有一天要为自己种下绿色的玫瑰花海，又想起彷佛是梦境的画面，彩虹色的长桥边，Fandral递给自己一束绿色玫瑰，牵着自己的手一起回家。此刻眼前的绿色玫瑰好似有魔力一般，墨绿的颜色似乎流动了起来，发出奇异的亮光，蛊惑着Loki一再靠近。窗槛上的乌鸦彷佛知晓人性，它目不转睛地盯着Loki，又朝玫瑰的方向偏了偏头，好像在示意Loki拿起玫瑰。Loki已经无法思考，只是不由自主地向玫瑰伸出了手，在手指快要触碰到玫瑰的一瞬间，Loki听到空旷的房间里响起了一声诡异的冷笑，他惊慌地转身想看是谁，随着身子转动，手拂着窗槛而过，一下子指尖传来轻微的疼痛，Loki才发现自己的一个手指头被玫瑰上的刺戳破了。Loki突然想起黑法师的诅咒，还没有反应过来，只看见像是昨日重现般，乌鸦腾空而起越飞越远，而自己的身体顷刻之间软绵无力地倒在了地上，意识也随着力气一点一滴流逝殆尽。

 

［十］

Fandral到达Alfheim的时候，已是夜幕低垂，就没有进入王宫。待到第二日，又接到父亲的消息，便去到了城外迎接他，折腾一番下来，Fandral随父亲一起进入王宫的时候，竟是日薄西山了。

虽已宾客盈门，但是公主的成年宴会还未开始，Fandral直接跟着父亲先去往会客厅觐见国王。两个老友相见，寒暄了好一阵。Fandral在一旁心不在焉地听着，回想起方才进入宫殿时，他隐约看到一只黑鸦飞过天空，不知为何，那时起他便禁不住地心慌，觉得浑身都不对劲，心里也突然就空落落的，好像他忘记了什么重要的人或事。Fandral有些担心Loki，他想起承诺过Loki今天会回去，可是现如今天色渐晚，所以当父亲把自己介绍给国王时，Fandral开门见山地提出了自己的请求，“尊敬的国王陛下，父亲，我无意冒犯，但是我希望可以解除和公主的婚约。”

如Fandral所料，父亲面露不悦，大声训斥他。可是国王竟然一点也不恼怒，反而笑着拍了拍父亲的肩，“没关系，年轻人自有他们的想法。随他们去吧。”

Fandral看到父亲无言以对，只有转向自己怒目而视。Fandral依旧不疾不徐地向国王行礼，“谢谢您。尽管我与公主无缘，但是我向您起誓，我永远忠于Alfheim，忠于您和公主，凡是王命，Fandral万死不辞。”

国王大手一挥，示意Fandral不必在意，还替他劝导公爵，“老朋友，其实关于婚事，我有件事一直没有告诉你。我的孩子…”

不过国王正说着，一阵急促的敲门声打断了他，Fandral看到一群法师打扮模样的人走了进来，其中一名着蓝衣的法师愁容满面，甚至可以清晰看见她面颊上的泪痕。她还未开口，国王的脸色就变了。Fandral有些茫然地看向父亲，后者也是一脸凝重，向蓝衣法师问道，“诅咒应验了吗？”

诅咒？Fandral这才想起Alfheim盛传的黑法师对公主的诅咒，“我祝她能活到成年，然后当玫瑰花刺戳破她的手指头，她就会死去。”

蓝衣法师点了点头，令人窒息的痛苦瞬间弥漫了整个房间，众人一时哑口无言。直到王后赶来，向国王确认了这个消息，忍不住掩面而泣，她哽咽着问蓝衣法师，“你曾经说过，我的孩子只是沉睡过去，还有办法的是不是？”

“唯有真爱之吻。”

Fandral看到父亲指向自己，无奈地摇头，“我心有所属，我的吻不可能唤醒公主的。”

“总得试一试吧。”

Fandral无奈地摇摇头，正准备解释清楚，没想到国王率先开口打断了他，“没关系的，孩子。” 国王又转向Fandral的父亲，“老朋友，我方才就正准备告诉你，其实就算Fandral不提出解除婚约，我也会这样做的。因为我的孩子并非公主，而是王子。所以不必一试，Fandral不会是他的真爱的。”

众人皆大吃一惊，唯有蓝衣法师仿佛早已经知道，她淡然地说，“而且王子告诉过我，他已经遇见了喜欢的人，所以我们无须纠结Fandral。王子还说过，那人会出席今晚的宴会，现在我们应该赶紧去找人。” 蓝衣法师沉思片刻又说到，“我知道的也不多，王子只说过，是一个金色头发、棕色眼瞳、笑起来很温柔的人。”

国王即刻令人找来侍卫，按照描述找起人来，Fandral也帮忙找了一整晚。然而宴会上宾客虽多，却一无所获，他们问遍了每一个金发棕眸的适龄少女，没有人承认见过王子。Fandral一边找着那个王子所谓的意中人，一边挂记着自己答应了Loki今日会回去，但是无奈等宾客一一离开，他才心急如焚地赶回森林。可是找遍了木屋，Fandral也没有看到Loki，他看着天边开始泛起亮白的光，不禁心慌意乱，Loki是去往何处一夜未归，还是有什么要事不得不天未亮便出了门，又或是，Fandral痛苦地想到，难道是因为自己没有如期归来，令Loki失望了，于是他选择了离开…

Fandral坐在房前的台阶上，看着红彤彤的太阳一点点露出山头攀上天空，温暖的阳光逐渐铺满森林，他却感受不到一丝温度。Fandral毫无头绪Loki会在什么地方，除了心急如焚地等候，他无能为力。不知道过了多久，Fandral突然看到面前出现了一个人，浑身漆黑一片，若大的袍子下面容冷峻而模糊，让人分辨不出他的性别，最令人吃惊的是，他的肩头竟然停留着一只乌鸦。Fandral打量着他，突然想起Loki讲过他的养母是一名法师，而面前的人十分明显也是法师打扮，于是Fandral问到，“你是Aurora？”

“Aurora？”面前的人声音又低又哑，他摘下兜帽，皱眉疑惑地看着Fandral，就在Fandral以为自己认错了人的时候，他又笑了，“我是Aurora，你认识我？”

“我是Fandral，Loki的朋友。”

“噢？”此时乌鸦突然发出几声聒噪的大叫，Aurora伸手抚摸着乌鸦的羽毛，然后说到，“对，我听Loki说过你。”

Fandral有些紧张，“Loki提到过我？那他有说我们约好昨天见面吗？我来晚了，找不到他了…”

Aurora的双眼都眯成了细缝，她打量着Fandral，“告诉我，Fandral，你是Loki的爱人吗？”

Fandral不知Loki与Aurora说过些什么，但是他坚定不移地点头，“是，我爱他。”

“噢，Fandral，”Aurora安抚着又恼人地叫唤起来的乌鸦，朝Fandral摇了摇头，“你昨天没有出现，伤了Loki的心。他以为你选择了公主，半夜便离开了。”

“不！”Fandral突然觉得头晕目眩，紧紧握住拳头以给自己力量，他不敢相信地继续追问，“您知道他在哪儿吗？”

Aurora颇为遗憾地说，“他只说他想远离Alfheim，这儿令他难过，他想远离一切。”

“谢谢您。” Fandral知道再问不出来什么情况，便想要告辞，“我一定会找到他的。”

Aurora在Fandral的身后说到，“如果我是你，我会去其他国度看看。我想Loki所指的Alfheim不仅仅是王都，他指的可能是整个国度。他一直想离开森林，游历九界。”

Fandral再次感谢Aurora后回到了王宫。国王已经颁布了诏令，寻找可以唤醒王子的人。Fandral为了找到Loki，主动请缨走遍九界为王子寻找他的爱人，才在国王和父亲的允许下离开了Alfheim。

然而这一走，就是半个世纪。

 

［十一］

多年的找寻一无所获，Fandral既没有找到可以拯救王子的人，也没有发现Loki的踪迹，对王室的愧疚和对Loki的思念一丝一丝染白了Fandral的头发。Fandral几乎忘了时间的流逝，他只身走遍了九界现存的八大国度，无论是冰雪封存的Niflheim，还是烈火炎炎的Muspellheim，甚至是亡灵的国度Helheim，却再也没有见过Loki。除了每一个寂静的夜里，当他失望而疲惫地在异乡入睡，Loki会来到他的梦中与他相会，这是一天中Fandral最幸福的时刻。Loki还是那么年轻可爱，和他们初遇的时候一模一样，岁月没有在他身上留下一丁点儿痕迹，他的皮肤依旧白皙嫩滑，他的眼眸娇俏灵动，生机勃勃的绿色在他的眼眶里绽放着迷人的光芒，他微微歪着头看向Fandral，红艳动人的双唇微启，以柔美动听的嗓音充满爱意地呼唤着Fandral的名字，他朝Fandral伸出手，“回来。”可是还不等Fandral牵住他的手，Loki便自个儿转身离开了，任Fandral在身后如何呼喊也不回头。更多的时候，Fandral会梦到他和Loki在Asgard——尽管他只在书中见过这个地方，但是在梦里，一切都是那么地真实。他们一起在彩虹色的长桥边看漫天星辰，他告诉Loki关于星星的故事，Loki不屑又耐心地纠正着他；他们一起骑马打猎、练剑比武，结束的时候Loki总撒娇说累了，他便背着Loki回家，任他时而撩拨自己的头发、时而靠在自己耳畔轻声哼唱；他们一起攀登高山，偎倚着躺在山顶的草坪上，金色的暖暖夕阳下，Loki调皮地舔舐他的嘴唇，用比蜜还甜的亲吻诱惑着他沉沦；他们一起拥抱着，听到他的求婚，Loki的眸子像是刚被露水打湿的柳叶尖儿，亮晶晶的爱意鲜翠欲滴。每个孤独醒来的清晨，Fandral都恍惚不已，分不清究竟方才结束的是梦境，还是现在开始的现实生活才是噩梦。徜徉浮生，Fandral觉得自己好似就只能这样，与Loki在梦里过完一生。

几十年后再次踏上故土，是因为Fandral接到了父亲病危的消息，这才第一次回了家。父亲虚弱地卧在床榻，却在久别重逢他时容光焕发，拉着他的手便絮叨起来，其中许多都是在之前两人的通信中已经提及过的内容，但是Fandral还是认真地听着。

“回来就好。找人的事就交给年轻人去做吧。”

“你还记得王后吗？多么善良的人啊。因为日日担忧王子不能醒来，心力交瘁，早早地就去世了……国王也是…… ”

“可怜我的老朋友，临死都没有见到儿子醒来。”

“诺大的国度，竟让找不到Aurora说的那个人。”

Fandral突然听到Loki养母的名字，大吃一惊，“你说Aurora？”

父亲因为被打断略有不满，好像很吃力地才回想起自己刚刚说过的话，这才慢悠悠地说到，“Aurora，你见过她的，有印象吗？”

“您怎么知道？” Fandral奇怪极了，自己只在森林深处Loki的木屋边见过Aurora一面，父亲不可能知道的。

然而父亲瞪了Fandral一眼，“你这孩子糊涂了是不是？还没有我一个老年人的记性好。Aurora向国王禀报王子受到诅咒时，我就站在你旁边。”

Fandral觉得自己好像看到了极重要的线索，却还是模糊不清不得要领，“你是说，向国王禀报王子受到诅咒的那个法师，和描述王子心上人的模样的那个法师，是Aurora？”

“是。你总算想起来了。Aurora一直住在森林里，保护着王子直到成年才回到Alfheim。”

Fandral完全听不进去父亲后面的话，他回忆着王宫里见到的父亲说是Aurora的法师，和森林里他在Loki木屋旁遇见的自称是Aurora的法师，明显不是同一个人。

没有注意Fandral表情的变化，父亲还在继续说着，“……不过她现在又回到森林了。国王逝世后几年，王宫周边突然长出来大量的绿色玫瑰花，完全把王宫围住了。再没有人能进得去。”

听到绿色玫瑰，Fandral的心像是被紧紧揪住了一般喘不上气，他的大脑自动形成了一个猜想，可是他却不敢相信。他再也按捺不住，匆匆告别了父亲，迫不及待地赶往了Alfheim。

路过森林的时候，Fandral很快找到了Loki的木屋，如他意料之中却依旧令他惊慌失措的是，为他打开房门的正是当年王宫里的那位蓝衣法师。或许因为魔法的关系，她身上的年龄变化并不特别明显，让Fandral一眼就认出了她。她显然十分惊讶，上下打量Fandral许久，才犹豫着问到，“你是Fandral？” Fandral点头，没想到她还记得自己，更别说五十年过去自己的模样已经大不相同。但是还不等Fandral说话，她就痛苦地掩面而泣，“原来是你。我们找了你整整半个世纪！”

“什么？”Fandral隐约知道她在说什么，但是却不敢相信。Fandral觉得自己要揭开谜底般，紧张极了。

“只有会魔法的人，和来过这儿的人，才能找到我的木屋。显然你不会魔法……”她擦着眼泪，“是Loki带你来的？”

“是。”

“Loki说喜欢的人是你？”

“是。”

听了Fandral的回答，蓝衣法师倒抽一口冷气，哑口无言。Fandral也是处于极度的震惊中，他已经明白了事情的来龙去脉，但是仍然想确认清楚，“我曾在这儿遇到一个法师，他也说自己是Aurora。”Fandral比划着，“这么高，一袭黑衣，养了一只乌鸦。”

Aurora瞪大了双眼，气呼呼地叫道，“那是黑法师！他竟然来过我的家。”

Fandral安抚着她的激动情绪，“所以您才是Aurora？”

她点了点头。

然后Fandral问出了那个迟到的问题，“Loki……是Alfheim的王子？”

Aurora也再度掩面，“Loki沉睡了五十年，等了你五十年啊。”

每一个字都让Fandral心如刀割，他问向Aurora，“他还在王宫是不是？我现在去找他。”

“王宫现在外围长满了玫瑰花，已有数十年没人能够进入了。它们似乎带着魔力，会杀死所有试图闯入王宫的人。”Aurora拉着Fandral一起朝外走去，“我跟你一起去吧，或许我的魔法能派上用场。”

尽管做好了心理准备，但是到达王宫附近的时候，Fandral大吃一惊，原来的王宫几乎已经看不见了，不可计数的玫瑰花荆棘缠绕在一起组成厚厚的高大花墙，甚至覆盖了王宫的金顶，彷佛编织成了一个鸟笼，将整座王宫藏匿其中，藤蔓上盛开着大朵的绿色花朵，邪魅又纯洁，诱人极了。这让Fandral想起了Loki，自己曾许诺要为他种下一片绿色玫瑰花海，而如今他就在这花海中等着自己。想到这儿，Fandral义无反顾地大步向前走向花墙，Aurora准备拦住他却徒劳无功，不可思议的是，在Fandral走到花墙前方时，纠缠的荆棘慢慢分开了，让出了一条道路来。于是一路畅通无阻，两人进入了王宫，并在Aurora的指引下来到了Loki的房间。

恍惚间Fandral好像回到了森林，回到了第一次见到Loki的时候，他是那么乖巧地睡着了，肌肤晶莹透亮，眉眼清秀如画，嘴角弯起甜蜜的弧度，彷佛正在做一个美梦，正在等候他的爱人唤醒他。Fandral却在看到旁边玻璃上反射出来的自己的模样时停住了脚步，Loki还是初见的美貌，隐隐约约Fandral看到五十年前的自己，耀眼的金发、潇洒的身姿，而现实是眼前倒影中的自己头发花白、微微佝偻。Fandral无奈地笑了，“Aurora，等我吻了他，他就会醒来吗？”

“睡了这么久，他可能需要一段时间才能清醒。”

“那你能答应我的请求吗？” Fandral无比真挚地看着Aurora，“不要告诉他我来过。以后好好照顾他。”

Aurora似乎已经料到，只是淡淡地问，“你决定了？”

“我也不想啊。”Fandral走到床前凝视着Loki，“我能再见到Loki，已是此生至幸。但是我不愿意他看见我现在的样子。更何况我或许已经命不久矣，而他还这么年轻，还有一生。”

Fandral说完，颤抖着伸出手抚摸Loki的脸庞，像是多年前那个寻常的清晨，两人相拥醒来，他替他将散落的碎发压到耳后，然后靠近他，在他红艳的双唇上落下轻轻一吻，像是烟雨蒙蒙中的柳叶一样缠绵，像是蜜蜂刚采的蜜一样清甜，像是深秋甘霖润物一样细腻，又像是雪花飘在树尖上一样温柔，不带一丝情欲却偏偏勾人心魄，让Fandral愿意用一生换时间停留在这一刻。然而再恋恋不舍，Fandral还是离开了Loki的嘴唇，“我爱你，Loki。可是… 再见。”

 

［十二］

Loki觉得自己做了好长的一个梦。在梦里，从他始龀垂髫，到束发加冠，无论他意气风发，抑或失魂落魄，Fandral一直伴随他左右，未曾有一刻松开牵着他的手。Loki觉得自己像是一个旁观者，看到了无数的Loki和Fandral：橡树的绿荫下，疲惫的Loki枕着Fandral的大腿休息，让Fandral继续读自己未看完的书，他却读着读着就念起不知从哪儿看来的情诗，甜得发腻，Loki想用生气来解释自己脸上的红晕，却还是在Fandral俯身亲吻自己时搂住了他的脖颈；开阔的草地上，调皮的Loki在Fandral伸手拉他站起来时，顺势扑进了他的怀里，撒娇不肯回去，等Fandral背起他往回走，他又不安分地抚摸Fandral的金发，时不时亲吻他的耳朵和后颈；彩虹色的长桥边，害羞的Loki在其他凯旋的战士散开后才走向Fandral，Fandral亲吻着他的脸颊，将特意为他带回来的绿色玫瑰别在他的耳后，Loki巧笑倩然，Fandral牵起他的手与他十指紧扣，两人肩并肩一起漫步回家；奇怪的地牢里，脆弱的Loki变成了约顿巨人的模样，深蓝的皮肤渗出刺骨的寒气，猩红的双眼诡魅而绝望，Fandral却毫不犹豫地走上前将他搂在怀里，甚至含情脉脉地说，“Loki，我爱你。我们结婚吧”…… 这个梦如此真切而漫长，Loki又像是身在其中的当事人，恍惚间误以为这就是自己的一生，直到他隐约听到一个熟悉的声音说，“我爱你，Loki。可是… 再见。” 像是突如其来的一束强光燃起了烈火，所有的梦境顷刻之间被烧得灰飞烟灭，在耀眼光芒的照射下，Loki觉得眼皮又痛又沉，无法睁开双眼。

当Loki终于挣扎着醒来的时候，看到Aurora盯着自己喜极而泣的模样，很是茫然，“母亲？”

“王子，请叫我Aurora吧。”

王子？Loki觉得头疼不已，才慢慢记起先前的事情，Aurora说自己是Alfheim的王子，带自己来了王宫，然后… 自己被一朵玫瑰花刺戳破了手指头，就如同诅咒的那样昏睡了过去吗？想到这儿，Loki问向Aurora，“我被诅咒了是不是？”

“没错。”Aurora安慰道，“但是不用担心，一切都过去了。”

“那Fandral在哪里？”

Aurora愣住了，她像是没有听明白Loki的问题，反问到，“Fandral？”

Loki觉得Aurora有些古怪，还是耐着性子说到，“就是我之前跟您提到的我喜欢的人。您说只有真爱之吻才能破解诅咒。现在我醒了，难道不是因为Fandral吗？”

Aurora竟然沉默了。

Loki仔细打量着Aurora，发现她看起来憔悴了不少，Loki想当然以为这是因为Aurora担心自己所致，便对自己醒来就只是向她追问Fandral感到愧疚，于是关切地说，“您还好吗？”看到Aurora点了点头，Loki放心了些许，决定自己去找Fandral，于是问到，“宴会开始了吗？”

Aurora吞吞吐吐地回答，“宴会…取消了。”

“噢，是因为我睡着了吧。” Loki想了想，“公爵还在吗？他的儿子呢？”

“已经离开了。”

听言Loki紧张极了，Fandral已经走了吗？是因为他已经解除婚约然后回森林去找自己了吗？那自己又是如何醒来的呢？“我的父母在哪里？我有事要和他们商量。”

Aurora支吾了好一阵，才说到，“王子，您睡了比较久，很多事情都变了。”

Loki不明所以，还在纠结Fandral在哪儿，随口问道，“多久？”

“久到……国王和王后已经去世了。”

Loki不敢相信自己的耳朵，瞪大了双眼盯着Aurora，“你说什么？” 然而他这时也逐渐意识到，Aurora虽然看起来样貌依旧，但是明显苍老不少，Loki知道法师的寿命大大长于他们普通精灵，如果连Aurora都开始衰老了… “我睡了多少年？”

Aurora躲避着Loki的目光，“……五十年。”

五十年？那Fandral… Loki不敢去想，他只觉得自己面前彷佛有一座迷宫，而Fandral远在迷宫的出口，自己必须冷静下来，解开一个个谜团，然后才能找到他，于是Loki继续向Aurora问到，“我是怎么醒的？”

Aurora试图轻描淡写地说，“我用魔法唤醒了你。”

但是Loki仍然听出了她声音中的颤抖，“如果魔法能够唤醒我，这些年我们也不必住在森林里了。请您不要骗我。我是怎么醒的？”

Aurora看起来犹豫不决，许久她才开口，“我不能说。”

“您不必说出来，只需点头或者摇头即可。只有真爱之吻才能打破使我沉睡的诅咒？”

Aurora点头。

“是Fandral。”虽然是在向Aurora提问，但是Loki言之凿凿地说出了这句话。

Aurora痛苦地闭上了眼，但还是点了点头。

到此Loki大概明白了七八分，虽然他不知道自己为什么时隔这么久才醒来，但果然是Fandral唤醒了自己，不过他却不在这儿，而且还要Aurora帮着向自己隐瞒他来过的事实，难道是因为Fandral觉得他已经不再年轻配不上自己了吗？Loki觉得荒唐可笑，又止不住一阵心酸，眼泪就不受控制地掉了下来。

Aurora见状也不禁湿了眼眶，这才松了口，“当初Fandral来了，我们不知道他就是你说过的人。而Fandral也不知道你是Alfheim的王子。他在森林木屋遇上了黑法师，误以为是我，黑法师骗他你离开了，于是Fandral去了九界各国度寻你。”

“找了我半个世纪？”Loki不敢想象Fandral是如何坚持下来的。

“整整半个世纪。直到前几日公爵病危才召回了他。然后他又去了森林木屋，找到了我，我们才弄清楚事情的来龙去脉。”

Loki立刻翻身下床，“他现在在哪里？”

“我不知道。”Aurora拉住Loki，“你想去找他？Loki，你要知道，他已经不再是你记忆中那个笑起来很温柔的金发少年了。他选择离开，正是因为……”

“因为什么？”Loki打断Aurora，掷地有声地说到，“难道因为韶华已逝，我的爱就会改变？因为他容颜不再，我就会不爱他了？他说过爱我，我也说过爱他，这就是一辈子的承诺了，我们说好了要生生世世在一起的。这不是区区一个诅咒、半个世纪和几根白发可以改变的。” Loki站起来恭敬地朝Aurora行了个礼，“谢谢您多年来的照顾。如若日后您有需要，Loki必当竭尽全力。但是现在，我要去找Fandral，请您不要再阻止我，因为您也无法做到。”

Aurora无奈地和Loki一起离开了王宫。Loki将Aurora送回了森林木屋，确认Fandral并不在此，便告别了Aurora，独自前往和Fandral初遇的溪边，并做好了一路西上、到公爵的领地去找他的准备。万幸的是，他在那儿。Fandral一动不动地站在冬青树下，好像那棵树有什么独特的魅力使他着了迷，Loki一步步走向他，目之所及的距离像是银河般漫长，Loki望着他的背影，便情不自禁湿了眼眶。

 

［十三］

Fandral觉得时间彷佛是静止了，他在房门外等了好像一个世纪，才等到Loki醒来，松了口气。他静静听着Loki和Aurora的谈话，却在Loki问到自己时，担忧自己会情不自禁走进去看看他，毫不迟疑却又恋恋不舍地离开了王宫。可是在经过森林的时候，Fandral终究是没有忍住，去到了初遇Loki的溪流边上，两度在冬青树下遇见Loki的情景还历历在目，如今还能在这里再见他一面吗？Fandral一边嘲笑着自己的天真，一边放纵自己想象着与Loki的重逢。然后他听到了那个心心念念无比熟悉的脚步声，是错觉吗？Fandral不敢转身确认，也担心自己看了一眼就再也走不了，于是头也不回地朝另一个方向走去。

“Fandral。”身后传来那个让他魂牵梦萦的声音，像是夜莺歌唱一样吟诵着他的名字，“Fandral。”

当Loki再次呼唤他的名字，Fandral无法抗拒地停住了脚步，踌躇着转过身来，他回避着Loki炙热的目光，眼神游离，轻不可闻的声音缓慢地拼凑着，“Loki。” 然后侧过身子看似又要离开。

Loki自然不会再给他这个机会，大步流星地跑上前去，抱住了Fandral。像是时光倒流了一般，Fandral觉得又回到了许多年前，他在这儿找到Loki，轻声唤他，他便像只小鸟一样轻盈而欢快地扑到他的怀中，Fandral本能地搂住了他。Loki将头埋在Fandral的颈间，近乎贪婪地闻着他身上无论分离再久都会令自己沉醉的清香，亲昵地磨蹭着他的侧脸，凑在他的耳边一次次确认到，“Fandral。Fandral。”

Fandral沦陷在Loki的柔声呼唤中，理智却还在与情感相互挣扎，“你不该来的，Loki。”

“为什么？” Loki问得理直气壮，完全无视Fandral因为年龄增长而浅到发白的头发。

Fandral无奈地说到，“这还不显而易见吗，Loki？我变了。”

出人意料的是，Loki竟然问到，“你变心了？”

“当然没有。” Fandral急忙表明心意，却看到Loki挑着眉偷笑，才明白他是故意这样问的。

“既然你没有变心，我也没有，我们还是像以前一样……”

Fandral不情愿地打断了Loki的憧憬，“Loki，你看看我，你还不明白吗？你口中以前的我们，已经过去了五十年。”

“五十年又如何？”Loki固执地回望着Fandral，“才过了五十年，你说过的话就不算数了？你说过我们会一直在一起的，上一世、这一世、生生世世，这难道只是随口哄我，并不是出于你的真心？”

Fandral已经看出这又是Loki的激将法，并不做正面回应，只是说到，“你都忘了吧。”

“我偏不。Fandral，你对我的承诺你都忘了吗？你说过，如果我愿意，要和我一起去Alfheim；你说过，你会夜夜梦到我，还要和我一起实现所有美好的梦；你说要为我种一片绿色玫瑰花海；你说每次我醒来你都会在我身旁；你说无论什么事都会告诉我，绝不欺我骗我；你说你最喜欢我，你只喜欢我。这些你没有做到的事，我现在再给你一次机会，你要不要？” Loki眼眶通红，他凝视着Fandral，在他眼里看到了深情，也看到了不安。于是像是多年前那样，Loki主动舔舐着Fandral的嘴唇，灵活的舌头在Fandral犹豫时溜入了他的唇齿之间，久违后的重逢似乎更加甜蜜，蜜桃一样柔软香甜的触感唤醒了全身的知觉，双舌肆意地交织在一起，用无声的语言诉说对彼此的思念和爱意，化解岁月带来的隔阂，安抚彼此的担忧和忐忑。“Fandral，你要不要机会？你要不要我？”

“当然，当然！Loki，每一个字都是我的真心，我会送你你喜欢的绿色玫瑰，为你种下望不到边的花海；我会带你走出Alfheim的森林，去看Vanaheim的夕阳、Jotunheim的冰原和Midgard的大海，对着Yggdrasil根下的泉水起誓我们的感情；我会日日醒来都在你的身边，将夜夜梦到的美好为你变为现实；我会爱你，这一世、下一世、生生世世。”Fandral终于紧紧抱住Loki，“除此之外，我的王子，我还有一个婚约要向你履行。”

久别重逢的恋人深情拥吻在一起，连太阳见了也羞红了脸，躲到了西边的山丘后，只洒下点点余晖流淌在两人周身，给圣洁的情意镀上温柔的金色光芒，徐徐微风拂过两人的身畔，也沾染上丝丝清甜的气息，淙淙溪水恣意流淌着，将遗失的时光带来的悔憾冲刷得一干二净，只留下美好的回忆、幸福的当下和无限的未来。

 

注3：作为单章故事本文至此完。下节内容是本章/第二章（这一世）和第三章（下一世）的过渡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

［十四］

当Fandral提出再回到Alfheim时，Loki便明白了他的意思，并做好了准备。但是有天清晨，Loki叫了几声他的名字，Fandral都没有回应他的时候，Loki还是忍不住掉下眼泪。几年来Loki随着Fandral游历九界，也不忘看遍古书试尽各国度的魔法，想延长Fandral的时日，但始终只能让他看起来容颜不老，却阻止不了生命力的流逝。Loki抚摸着Fandral渐微冰冷的脸庞，试图用亲吻温暖他的嘴唇，却是徒劳无功。

打理好一切事项后，Loki吃下事先准备的苹果，与Fandral十指紧扣，躺在了他的身侧。恍惚间，Loki想起好多年前的一个夜晚，月色如水，Fandral递给自己一个极其普通的苹果，而那香甜的味道却彷佛穿越了时空，一直萦绕在Loki的唇齿间，他从来不曾忘怀。

 

 


	4. Fluid ［上］

第三章 Fluid 

 

 

［一］

今年的夏来得格外迅猛，金灿灿的阳光不知倦怠地烘烤大地，腾起的热浪烧得哔蝉吵嚷不停，空气间满满飘浮着燥热的因子，惹得人心烦意乱。而一场滂渤的雨水一夜便涤荡干净这份炙烤，还在季夏，转眼间微风却开始透着凉意，吹得人舒爽至极。

不知是否因为久违的好天气，纵使做了一整夜的梦，Fandral一大早醒来也甚是精神振奋，隐隐觉得今天会有什么好事发生似的，有种从未有过的惬意甚至不由自主的兴奋。这股子劲儿随着时间流逝越发兴盛起来，一颗心咚咚跳个不停，整个人按耐不住，午后便在疗养院中蹓跶起来。微风吹拂而过，撼动盛在翠叶面上的雨滴时不时沿着叶尖儿落下，打在湖面上荡开旖旎的涟漪，Fandral顺着这水纹放远了目光，便看到湖的对面站着的男子，奇怪的是，顷刻间喧嚣一整天的心就这样静了下来，再等他反应过来的时候，他已经绕过了湖几乎要走到对方的面前。那人长得好看极了，乌木黑的发尾及肩卷出好看的弧度，甚是凌乱又随性地落在一本正经的黑色西装上，翡翠绿的眼眸像是被湿润的空气蒙上一片氤氲，盯着微波粼粼的湖面显得有些许的空洞，令人看不清。Fandral走上前想要打个招呼，才看到他漂亮的耳廓边挂着耳机，迟疑的间隙，对方兴许是听到了喜欢的音乐，略微苍白的薄唇弯起迷人的笑容，同时他侧过身直面Fandral，声音像是珠玉落下般清脆曼妙，“Loki。” Fandral没有反应过来，微皱起眉头，这倒像是逗乐了他，他噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你的名字？”

Fandral这才明白他是在自我介绍，忙不迭地回答他，声音却因为莫名的紧张显得有丝沙哑，“Fandral。”

“Fandral。”Loki重复着，简单的音节在他口中像是生出花来似的，而他尝到了花蕊深处的蜜糖，笑得甜极了，“你是这儿的医生。”他语气间是满满的的笃定，却又像是在发问，目不转睛地盯着Fandral，等着他的答案。

为了让来这儿寻求帮助的人更加自在，疗养院内许多医生都选择穿自己的衣服而非制服，Fandral亦然，他不知道Loki如何一眼看出他的身份，不过听他这样说了，倒是一下子意识到Loki既然出现在这儿，肯定是遇上了一些麻烦，便突然有种想要拥抱和安慰他的冲动。Loki像是察觉到了，笑容突然变得疏离，嘲讽地说，“噢，医生，收起你廉价的同情，我不需要。”

气氛尴尬起来，Fandral本可以用他学到过的那些知识与技巧将话题拉回来，可以巧舌如簧地安抚对方的情绪，可以循循善诱劝解对方将心事和盘托出，可以在对方的倾诉间赢得他的信任甚至友谊，但是Fandral真情实感地紧张起来，忘却了如何说话一样，说不出一个字来。Loki却若无其事，将眼神从Fandral身上移回湖面，似是怡然自得地重新观察起水波来。

就在Fandral整理好了言语之时，身后有人叫到Loki的名字，Loki迅速收起方才起就一直挂在嘴角若有若无的嘲讽，只是一个转身，整个人变得温驯，修长的双腿迈着漂亮的步伐走向那名女士，而Fandral看到院长也站在她的身侧，便跟着Loki走了过去。走到两人当前，Loki笑得越发乖巧可人，恭敬地唤道，“母亲…”然后令Fandral措手不及的是，他正准备和院长打招呼，Loki便指着他继续说到，“这是Fandral。Fandral，这是我母亲，Frigga。”

Fandral相信他一定看到了Loki因为他的错愕表情而偷笑，但是仔细看Loki只是一副坦然得甚至天真的姿态，他疑惑着向Frigga和院长问好。然后院长点点头，笑眯眯地去拍Loki的肩，Fandral看到Loki抿起嘴，似乎很不喜欢这个动作，院长一定也注意到了，他很快放下手，轻咳一声，“Frigga女士，我这就带你们去和Charles见面。正如我所说，Charles是我们这儿最好的医生，他一定能帮到你们。”

而Loki对望向他的Frigga摇摇头，然后再次出乎意料地指着Fandral，“我想要他来做我的 ‘心理治疗’。” 他刻意加重了“心理治疗”的发音，言语间的不屑令这几个字显得有些滑稽。

Fandral本以为Frigga会拒绝，但是她慈爱地微笑着，严肃又不失温和，“我还以为你是Loki的朋友，Fandral，这孩子从来没有主动给我介绍过谁…原来你是这儿的医生，真是年轻有为。”

“确实太年轻了。”院长急忙接过了话，用眼神暗示着Fandral。

Fandral自然明白他的意思，看到院长亲自将对方送出办公室，而且为他们安排了Charles医生，Fandral不难猜到对方出身名门世家，而事实上这还是自己在这儿正式上班的第一周，虽然优秀的学业背景和实习经历让他一毕业就成为这所闻名A城的疗养院最年轻的医生，但是可以肯定，即使一直对他青睐有加的院长也不会放心将如此重要的客人就这样交给他。Fandral按捺住心里莫名涌起的一阵不舍的情绪，抱歉地对Frigga笑了笑，“谢谢您的夸奖。不过本人确实资历尚浅……”

话还没有说完，就被Loki一声冷笑打断，“刚刚泛滥的同情心呢？你还真的是收放自如啊。”

“Loki！”Frigga轻声喝止着，带着歉意地看向Fandral，Loki则住了嘴，很快恢复成谦逊的模样。

Fandral笑了笑，表示不介意，同时仔细打量起Loki。他看不出Loki的年龄，尽管他容貌姣好却尽显倦态，浓重的黑眼圈像是终年不化的浓雾笼罩在几近苍白的眼部肌肤上，眼内血丝纵横缠绕在祖母绿般漂亮的眼眸四周，令整个人看起来虚弱极了，而他偏偏站得笔直，好似神祇一样始终仰着高傲的头颅，嘴角弯起的弧度像是刻意般泄露出一丝虚伪做作，轻挑上扬的眉毛尽是轻蔑与讽刺，好像世间万物都不过如此。Fandral以为Loki定是瞧不上自己的，而且两人见面的这几分钟显然算不上愉快，不知为何Fandral心里隐隐作痛，他想要逃离现场，又忍不住多看一眼Loki，就听到Loki竟然再度开口请求，“母亲，我相信Fandral。我不想见其他医生。”

Frigga看起来有几分为难，她似乎是想答应Loki，但是Fandral明白，她与院长早已商榷好了所有事项，院长才会将Charles叫到疗养院来安排他们见面，这样临时毫无缘由更换医生确实不妥。还好院长提出了建议，“既然已经预约好与Charles见面，我们不妨先去与他聊一聊，按照原先安排的疗程试上一段时间，到时候再做其他打算。”

在Frigga询问的眼神中，Loki转了转眼珠，狡黠地笑了，他凑到Fandral的耳边，轻语间传来玫瑰般香甜的气息，“再见咯～”然后趁Fandral愣在原地，Loki示意院长带路，便跟着他们走远了。Fandral回味着那句不像是告别的“再见”，望着Loki消瘦而挺拔的背影渐行渐远，却觉得整颗心充实得有些酸胀，就像一颗梅子，泡在水里发酵出让人微醺的味道，经过一整个春天，终于在这个夏季绽放出诱人沉沦的清甜。

 

 

［二］

不出一周，Charles的助理就将Loki的档案送了过来，并且抱怨Loki是个难搞定的病人，调笑着Fandral祝他好运。

Fandral翻开档案，Loki漂亮的模样便映入眼帘，兴许是固定在照片上，Loki看起来更加疏离，轻蔑的眼神甚至显得有些许的阴鸷，眼底是浓郁的冷漠，紧抿的嘴角拒人千里，与上次分别时俏皮地说着“再见”的那个Loki判若两人。想起上一次见面，Fandral便有些走了神，明明两人没有说上几句话，说的也都是些无关紧要的内容，却句句印在了Fandral的脑海里，连同着Loki迷人的声音反反复复挥之不去。而他还来不及翻到下一页，办公室的门便被人推开，那个在脑中浮沉的声音由虚空进入到了现实，“Fandral，好久不见。你看过我的档案了吗？Charles已经让人送过来了，他说如果你有空，也可以去找他聊一聊我的情况。”Fandral抬头，看到与档案上的照片截然不同的Loki，眼睛像被晨露洗过的翠叶一样清亮，惬意的笑容里藏着一丝不易察觉的狡猾，整个人显得尤其放松，“不过我个人不建议你去，他对我一无所知，疗程毫无进展。”说着Loki自然地坐上了沙发，或许房间内有点儿闷热，他脱去了外套，精致的马甲依旧一本正经地贴着衬衣，挽起的衬衣袖口露出结实好看的小臂，压抑中流露出丝丝禁欲的美感。

Fandral诧异自己竟然这么关注Loki的穿着，也着实吃惊他的突然出现，“你怎么来了？今天有预约吗？”

后一句本是Fandral自问，但是在Loki听来却不是那么回事儿，他有些不悦地双手交叉握住手肘环在胸前，绷紧了下巴，声音也冷淡了不少，“院长说你只用负责我一个人，我随时可以来找你。”

Fandral自然注意到了Loki的情绪变化，他坐到Loki对面的沙发上，迅速调整自己进入状态，“当然，Loki，你随时可以来找我。当你需要的时候，我就在这儿。”

“听起来真棒。”Loki翻了个白眼，干巴巴地说着，“不过，Fandral，不知道这一次你的同情能维持多久？”

看起来Loki还在为上次Fandral想要拒绝他而埋怨，但是他却还是选择了他，Fandral不理解，整颗心却变得柔软起来，腾起藏不住的雀跃，他极为真诚地看着Loki，“谢谢你信任我。Loki，我保证，我会一直都在。”

Loki在Fandral的关注下好像有些不自在，视线飘忽开来，他仍然看向Fandral，眼神却似乎停留在更高的位置，他舔了舔嘴唇，“你不会的…你这样说，是身为心理医生的随口敷衍，还是陌生人施舍般的好心怜悯？你根本不了解我…”他与Fandral四目相对，像是要说服自己一样用力地说到，“我不相信你。”

“没关系的，Loki，”Fandral听了他的话，生出些焦躁和心疼，他惊讶于自己居然会被Loki带动情绪，暗暗稳住自己，回到他们的谈话中，“你选择了我，我就有了机会了解你。我们一步一步来。”

Loki轻哼了一声，“听起来你还不知道我为什么来这儿。你还没有看我的档案。”

“我更想听你亲口告诉我。”

Loki笑了，像是对Fandral的话很满意，但很快又眯起眼睛，显得有些警觉，“你想知道什么呢，医生？”

“你愿意告诉我的所有事，Loki，”Fandral耐心地引导着，“你想说什么都可以。如果你觉得累了想要放松，也可以躺着说。”

Loki不可置否地挑挑眉，依旧规矩甚至刻板地坐直，不过终于放下环抱在胸前的双手，不再一副戒备的状态，甚至还笑了笑，“你想了解我，是吗，Fandral？这可真新鲜，终于有人关注Loki Odinson了。”

听到这个姓氏，Fandral大吃一惊，他那日就觉得曾经在什么地方见过Frigga，而Loki身上一直有种让他熟悉的感觉，原来他们是Odin家族的人。Odin是A城首屈一指的富商，Fandral的父母和他是多年的好友，他们曾做过一段时间的邻居，Fandral和Odin的儿子Thor一起长大。他记得突然有一天Thor说有了个弟弟，他去见过一次，是个黑发绿眸的漂亮娃娃，但是在他们给他取名字之前，Fandral因为父母离婚搬了家，也和Thor失去了联系，再也没有见过他们。

Loki不知道Fandral在回忆往事，也不知道自己仍在襁褓之中就见过他，Loki只看到了他惊讶的表情，“你果然不知道我是Odin的儿子，看来你不是因为钱才接受我这个病人了。”但很快他又自嘲地弯了弯嘴角，“当然啦，我长得一点儿也不像Odin家的人…”话到这儿戛然而止，Loki鼻头颤动，深吸了一口气，然后才扭过头来继续看着Fandral，“现在你看出我的问题了吗？”可是不等对方回答，Loki又自言自语起来，虽然他目不转睛地盯着Fandral，眼神却心不在焉地飘远，念叨着像是背过无数遍的说辞，“我无论如何努力都无法赢取Odin的偏爱，所以一直以来我都以酒精填补内心的空虚……看，Fandral，这就是事情的全部了，我意识到了自己的错误，不会再喝酒了，我现在已经好了。”

信息量大得让Fandral难以辨别其中哪些部分是谎言，他看着Loki，虽然消瘦而苍白，但略长的黑发梳理得一丝不苟，即使坐下来这么久，背脊依旧直挺，光洁的马甲和衬衣没有一丝褶皱，领针和袖扣精致妥帖，细微处一一彰显出他的生活态度，丝毫不像一个酗酒的人。“那你为什么来找我呢，Loki？”

“Odin认为我需要帮助。”Loki冷笑，“既然非得在这个疗养院待上一段时间，我至少能挑个自己喜欢的医生。”

听到对方说自己是他“喜欢的医生”，Fandral不禁喜上眉梢，笑眯眯地盯得Loki倒有些不好意思起来，不过Fandral也听出了他语气中对疗养院的抗拒和对Odin的不满，“Loki，承认自己需要帮助并不是懦弱。”

Loki下意识地想要反驳，但不知为何他停顿了一下，再开口时便温和得有些随性，“是么？我还真有点儿期待你对我的帮助了。”

假装没有听出Loki话里夹带的嘲讽，Fandral保持着自己的节奏引导着谈话内容，“在你看来，为什么Odin认为你需要帮助呢？”

“噢，我的档案里都写了，你应该看看的，”Loki似是埋怨Fandral没有做好功课，语气里有些不耐烦，唇角轻飘飘弯起的弧度却像是在偷笑，整句话一出口像极了娇嗔，“Fandral，你对我的关心可不能只是说说而已。”不过看到Fandral一本正经的模样，Loki收起笑，兴味索然地继续说，“Odin么…那天我喝了酒，开着他的车撞进了河里，他便生气了，认定我酗酒有瘾。”

听他这么一说，Fandral倒是想起来上周看到过的新闻，据说有人因为刹车问题深夜驾车时不甚掉入了城郊的河内，车上两人皆无大碍。新闻说得模糊，Loki也说得轻巧，可是Fandral怎么想都觉得事情不简单，不过面前的Loki除了格外清瘦，看起来确实并没有什么伤痛。Fandral静下心继续问到，“你自认为没有酒瘾？”

Loki摇头。

“你也不否认你因为醉酒将车开进了河里？”

“算是吧。”Loki模棱两可地说着，再次移开了眼神。

Fandral犹豫了下，还是问到，“车上只有你一个人吗？”

Loki沉下脸来，将翘起的腿放回地面，双手撑膝作势要站起来，却又很快收回了手，再次环抱在胸前，靠在了沙发里，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“不是，还有我哥Thor。”

“你的父亲因为这件事将你送到这儿，那Thor呢？你的父亲对他做了什么？”

“Thor将我们俩从水里捞了出来，上岸的时候他精疲力竭昏迷了…我们被送到了医院…”Loki闭上了双眼，似乎是在纠结是否要继续阐述细节，修长的睫毛垂下在空中微微颤栗，手掌用力抓紧手肘到关节泛白。许久，Loki才开口，仓促地为这件事划上了结尾，“Odin了解了事情的始末后，让我来了这儿。”然后Loki站了起来，穿上他的外套，“今天就到此为止吧，我累了。”

Fandral理解Loki能告诉他这些已是尽力，便也不再勉强，他将Loki送到门口，担忧地向他确认，“明天见？”

听言Loki不仅点了点头，竟还勉强挤出一个微笑，“嗯，Fandral，明天见。”

 

 

［三］

Fandral认真看过Loki的档案，然后拜会了Charles以了解更多的情况，却没有获得多少有效的信息。Charles无奈地描述了Loki如何消极地抗拒他的所有提问和如何再三强调他只愿意接受Fandral的治疗。不过和Fandral的判断一样，Charles也不认为Loki是一个嗜酒成瘾的人，他虽然看起来倦乏，但是没有一点儿戒酒初期应有的焦躁情绪，反而思维极其清晰敏捷，常常只三言两语便夺取了谈话的主导权，显然，Loki十分清楚自己在干什么，他来疗养院彷佛只是为了消磨时间。

这一点Fandral在第二天更加确信无疑，他早早来到疗养院，便看到了正在晨跑的Loki。据他的记忆，Loki只比他小上几岁，现在理应是上大学的年纪，可是每次见面他都穿着剪裁得体的西装，一举一动一言一行都显得成熟无比。不过晨跑时Loki终于换上了与他年龄相符的运动衫，齐膝的短裤露出修长漂亮的小腿，长发揪成一团挽起看起来活泼得过分可爱，细密的汗珠争先恐后地爬上皮肤表层再缓缓落下，苍白的脸上因运动而升起红晕，整个人显得格外青春活力。

然而当Loki再出现在Fandral的办公室时，又换上了西装革履，像杨树一般笔直地坐在沙发上，明明看起来一本正经，却像是知道了什么秘密似的，声音里满是藏不住的笑意，“Fandral，我们今天穿得很相似呢。”

Fandral失笑，确实，两人都穿着蓝色西装三件套，“真巧。”

Loki听言只笑了笑，没再说什么。

尽管今天Loki看起来状态不错，Fandral仍注意到他眼周有圈淡淡的黑色，“休息得怎么样？”

Loki随意地点点头。Fandral虽不相信，但并不深究，不过Loki却在看到他的反应时皱起了眉头，“好吧，我失眠了。”

Fandral没想到Loki会愿意谈下去，和Charles描述的完全不一样，Loki简直是他接触过的最配合的病人，既然他愿意分享，Fandral自然要抓住机会，“什么时候开始的？”

“记不清了。”Loki认真地想了会儿才回答，“我一直睡得不好。”

“晚上睡不着？”

“不是。但我很容易醒…”说到这儿Loki停了下来，只是盯着Fandral看，沉默在两人间拉长，久到Fandral甚至以为他走神了，但Loki偶尔与他也有眼神的交汇，不过更多时候他的目光抬得更高，好像是在看着Fandral，却又只是透过他在看其他事物。反反复复，Loki才又开了口，“我总是做同样的梦，然后会醒过来，就再也睡不着了。”

“能给我讲讲你的梦吗？”

Loki抬起手似乎想环抱在胸前，又很快地放下，他舔了舔嘴唇，伸手拿起桌上的玻璃杯，断断续续喝了好几次，直到将水都喝完了，方才想讲的话也随着水咕咚流回了肚子里，“不，现在还不行。”

“没关系，我们以后再讲。”Fandral笑着为他添满了水，“所以你每天都醒得很早…然后会去晨跑？”

“你也看到我了？”Loki看起来有点惊讶。

Fandral却抓住了重点，“也？”还有其他人看到Loki吗？或是，Loki是指他也看到了Fandral？

Loki移开了眼神，再次舔了舔嘴唇，他伸手想去拿水杯，却又收了回去，轻轻拉扯着领口松了松，似乎有些燥热。Fandral不明白他为何不像昨天一样脱掉外套，但是看到他长颈渗出一层浅浅的红晕，尽管觉得室温正舒适，Fandral假装随性地脱掉了自己的西装，还好Loki过了一会儿接受了暗示也脱下了他的，两件蓝色的西装部分重叠着搭在沙发靠背上，竟有点儿分不清彼此。

看到Loki放松下来，Fandral不再纠结他逃避的“也”字问题，只是打趣道，“或许我可以早点儿过来，我们一起晨跑。”

“真的？”Loki眼睛一下子变得亮亮的，却又迅速地暗了下来，“你是喜欢跑步，还是为了讨好我？”

“明天跑一跑你就知道了，我经常锻炼的，Loki。”看着对方依旧怀疑的表情，Fandral无奈地补充，“我不偏好跑步，但是我喜欢游泳、徒步和登山。真的，你有兴趣可以和我一起。”

Loki倒确实来了兴致，“什么时候？”虽然他到疗养院不过十天的时间，但是也着实憋坏了。

Fandral也考虑到了这一点，心想带他去散散心，也更容易培养感情得到他的信任，不过没有监护人的应允Loki是不能出去的，所以他们只能在疗养院内活动，选择有限，Fandral不想点明这一点让Loki不悦，只是说到，“疗养院的泳池最近在清洁，后山倒是不错，你愿意的话我们可以去爬山。”

“好啊。”Loki一口答应下来，满满都是兴奋，开心地和Fandral讲起了他小时候在山林间露营的故事。看他眉飞色舞滔滔不绝，Fandral恍惚间觉得这个场景似曾相识，好像这件事情已经发生过千千万万遍，这便是两人的相处模式，他与他无话不谈，他看着他岁月静好。

这天的谈话轻松愉快地结束后，Loki刚离开Fandral的办公室，电话便响了起来。Fandral自报家门后，电话那头传来一声嘹亮的叫喊，“真的是你！Fandral！你还记得我吗，Thor Odinson！”Fandral只应了一句“当然”，那边便兴致盎然地继续说起来，“我一听母亲说Loki的新医生叫Fandral，就猜想会不会是你。然后和一些朋友打听了下，果然不出我所料。Fandral，我弟弟还好吗？”

按照Loki的说法，他在Thor昏迷的时候被送了过来，从那时起两人就没有见过面，而进入疗养院的人是不能带手机的，两人也从那时起没有联系过。Fandral思及此宽慰Thor道，“他刚刚从我这儿离开，看起来还好。”

Thor急匆匆地问，“那他什么时候可以出来？”

“这要看他的情况，还有监护人的意思。”其实和Loki交谈了几次，在Fandral看来，他住院的理由根本站不住脚，他注意到Loki是有一定的偏执和焦虑，但是不至于非要住院，Loki本人在入院时承认了酗酒，在Fandral看来这是对Odin的“软禁”的消极抵抗，或是把这儿当作逃离某种情况、某个人的避难所。

“监护人？父亲是在惩罚他，除非Loki认错…”Thor听起来格外纠结，“可是Loki也没做错什么…”

Fandral虽然认为Loki没有酒瘾，但是并不赞同他“没做错什么”这种说法，“Thor，他酒驾并且将车开进了河里，你为此还在住院。”

可是Thor却否认了他的说法，“噢，Fandral…父亲不是因为这件事生气。”

“那是为什么？”

“如果Loki没有告诉你，我也不能说。”

Fandral语塞，感到一阵头疼，料想也问不出什么来，最后叹了口气，“亲属每个月可以来探望一次，Thor。”

“我会来的。谢谢你，Fandral，帮我照顾好Loki。”

 

 

［四］

到了约定的时间，Loki准时出现在了Fandral的办公室。因为要去爬山，他倒再不是穿的西装，只简单穿了一件休闲的黑色衬衣，袖扣挽到手肘前，露出漂亮的手腕和结实的小臂。他难得地露出发自内心的笑容，催促着Fandral快点出发。而Fandral不紧不慢地收拾着东西，又往背包里加了条围巾。

“你很怕冷么？”

“等会儿你就知道了。”

Fandral的笑惹得Loki心痒痒的，又问不出个所以然来，只得跟着他走。虽不知道目的地，但是能暂时从疗养院解放出来，Loki心情甚好，一路上主动给Fandral讲起儿时的故事。“每一年，父母都会带着Thor和我去S城的祖父家过感恩节。我不喜欢祖父，他每次都把火鸡最鲜美的肉给Thor，然后嫌弃我又小又弱，说我是没有用的书呆子。有一年冬天太冷了，我们的车熄了火，时间又晚，又下起了雪，联系不到拖车，Thor在路边的告示牌上看到旁边的森林里有出租的小屋，于是我们一起走了过去。幸运的是刚好还剩一幢。我们没有去到祖父漂亮的大房子里，没有吃到热气腾腾的火鸡，但是也没有听到祖父不停的抱怨。我们一家人开心地在那个小屋子吃着普通的食物，父亲指着夜空给Thor和我讲星辰的故事。因为没有多余的房间，我们都睡在一起，我现在还记得母亲怀抱的温暖。那是我最喜欢的感恩节。”

Fandral本不疑有他，但是Loki说完又扭过头去继续朝前走着，背影消瘦而寂寥，Fandral没忍住脱口而出，“真的吗？”

Loki顿了顿，Fandral以为他会像平时交流时那样回避这个话题，但是他轻笑了一声，“Fandral，有一天我看电视的时候看到了这个情节，我就在想，如果有一天有人问我，我最喜欢的感恩节，或是我最美好的家庭回忆，我就把这个故事当做自己的，讲给他听。看来拿了不属于我的东西，终究会被别人识破。”

“Loki，或许你可以多想想你已经拥有的东西。属于你的，一直比你看到的要多。”

似乎脚下的路比Fandral的话更吸引他，Loki专心致志越走越快，心不在焉随口应着Fandral，“比如？”

Fandral斟酌了下，试探地说到，“今天Thor打电话来问你的情况。他关心你。”Loki扭头看了眼Fandral，什么表情都没有，什么话也没有说，转身继续一心一意地走路。Fandral见他没有生气，迈大了步子走到他的身侧，继续说到，“他听起来也并无大碍，应该恢复得不错。”

Loki目不斜视，不耐烦地说，“我为什么想要知道这个？因为你认为我和他是兄弟，所以这是人之常情？还是你认为我害他差点溺水，心存愧疚，只有知道他现在安好才能放下心来？Fandral，我没有那么多愁善感。”

“我只是告诉你而已，Loki，”Fandral不疾不徐地解释，“我告诉你我今天遇到的事，你告诉我你的，这是交流。”

“听起来我们好像是平等的了。”

“我们是的。”

Loki再次转过头看向Fandral，夕阳的余晖在他的周身镀上一层温柔的光芒，照亮了他眼底的点点狡黠，“那为什么一直都是你在提问题，我只能回答？”

Fandral坦然地回望着Loki，“你想倾诉什么，或是想知道什么，都可以对我说。”

Loki张开嘴，却很快闭上，一个笑容之后又移开了视线，“下次吧。”Fandral不再勉强，虽然Loki没说什么，但是看上去心情好了不少，他四处张望着，告诉Fandral他看到了几只松鼠，然后讲起自己养过的宠物。

时间流逝得飞快，两人很快来到了山顶，此时远处的山脉已经将太阳遮挡了大半，天色暗得像是落幕，只有底部被染得红彤彤的云朵还飘浮着，展示着一天结束时存留在这世间的最后的色彩。偌大的疗养院在高处看起来不值一提，甚至整座城市都只像是一张棋盘，高楼大厦鳞次栉比，随着日落一点一滴点亮了金黄色的灯光，夜色笼罩下，所有的一切都变得模糊不清，晚归的车流像活动的水源奔腾不息，载着疲惫的身躯回家，也将欲望在黑暗的掩护下输送开来，给即将沉睡的城市再度注入活力。从这样的高度俯视下去，钢筋堆砌的大牢笼竟也有了一种美感。

“漂亮。”Loki扬起眉毛，“可是天都黑了，怎么下山呢？”

Fandral看向Loki，山上没有光，他一袭黑衣像是要融化在了夜色里，可是Fandral仍觉得他容光焕发，脸上因为爬山变得红扑扑的，眼里满是亮晶晶的笑意，衬衣解开的扣子露出颈下大片白皙的肌肤，精致的锁骨随着他调整呼吸而轻微地起伏。Fandral看得有些走了神，直到Loki笑着问他，“累了？想什么呢？”

“我在想，带你去个地方。”Fandral示意Loki继续走。

或是因为心情好，Loki没有问去哪儿，便跟上了Fandral。走了一段路后，Fandral带着Loki钻进了一片森林，夏末的山顶已有微微的寒意，地面开始垫上一层薄薄的落叶，踩在脚下会因为干燥发出脆生生的响动。暮色沉下，山林间也是愈发的安静起来，两人并肩前行着，近到似乎都能听到彼此的心跳声。

走了一会儿Loki突然顿足，眯起双眼仔细瞧着前方，声音里带着十足的惊讶，“那是一幢屋子么？”问完不等Fandral回答，兴奋地拉住他的手大步朝前方走去，“快点儿！”

尽管活动了这么久，Fandral依旧觉得拉着自己的Loki的手冰凉得让人心疼，他反握住他的手圈在手心，试图让他温暖一些。很快两人来到了屋前，Fandral看着这个自己来过许多次的地方，却莫名生出一种异样的熟悉感，他觉得他曾和Loki一起来过这样一个地方，却怎么都想不起来。当停下来时两人才发现还牵着手，Fandral有些尴尬地放开，Loki倒是没什么表情变化，泰然自若地招呼他开门。

两人再聊了会儿便各自睡下了。不知是否日有所思，Fandral这天夜里竟梦到了和Loki一起爬山，梦境几乎和白日一模一样，不过他们都穿着奇怪的明显不属于这个时代的衣服。梦里的Loki头发更短更乖巧，显得无忧无虑，他悠然地躺在山顶的草坪上，夕阳的光辉在他周身投下暖融融的金黄色，他呼唤着Fandral的名字，声音像泉水叮咚般动听。而Fandral恍惚着醒来，竟发现Loki站在他的房间门口，他看到自己醒了，松开了紧紧扭在一起的眉头，“我还在想要不要叫你……”

Fandral看到他光脚踩在地板上，赶紧起来给他找了双拖鞋，“又做梦了？”

“嗯。醒了就睡不着了。”他看起来有些疲惫，穿着Fandral给他的T恤，少了平日的凌厉和成熟，软萌得甚至有几分脆弱。

Fandral又拿出围巾圈在他的脖子上，牵着他走到走廊尽头的阳台上，让他在秋千椅上坐下，然后坐到了他的身旁，“还好今天天气不错。”Loki还迷糊地看着他，Fandral轻轻抬着Loki的下巴，扶着他仰头朝天空中看去，果然在看到满天繁星的一刹那，星辰的流光溢彩像是都洒进了Loki的眼眶，他的双眼变得亮晶晶的，闪耀着迷人的光芒。不知是不是还有些冷，Loki挨近了Fandral，还好Fandral带上了一条毛毯，披在了两人身上。Loki靠着他，目光流转，盯着星星不停赞叹着，Fandral看着他喜笑颜开的模样，感受着他掌心一点点升起来的温度，心底突然充实得不得了。近在咫尺，Loki身上传来柑橘和玫瑰的混合气息，又清新又香甜，他的下颚抬起伸展开修长的脖颈，又优雅又诱人，他侧过完美的脸庞，眼眸的熠熠生辉依旧动人心魄，Fandral盯着他，情不自禁喃喃念到，“嘘！那边窗户里亮起的是什么光？噢，那是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳！”（注释1）Loki扭过头好奇地望着他，Fandral惊觉失言，自己竟然将心里的话念出了声，赶紧指着东边的方向，“看那儿，Loki，那是金星。”

不知Loki是否听清了Fandral先前的话，或是明白他在刻意转移话题，Loki揶揄地笑着，“金星…爱神是吧？”（注释2）看Fandral有些窘迫，Loki偷着笑，“你不打算给我讲讲爱神…噢不，金星的故事吗？”

此话一出，Fandral肯定Loki早已深谙星辰的传说，但是话已至此，他便也只好顺着Loki的意思给他讲起了故事。Loki倒是乖巧，靠着他认真地听着，等他说完了，心满意足地叹气，“真好，我也有属于我的回忆了。”

想起白天Loki将看来的故事当做自己的回忆将给他听，Fandral又有了心疼的感觉，“Loki…”

“我不要你的同情，Fandral，”Loki微皱了眉，又很快自顾自地笑起来，“你说过我们是平等的。”

其实到现在，Fandral有些茫然自己对Loki的态度了，他对Loki的关心显然已经超出了医生对病患的关注，他甚至不用刻意，便能注意到Loki任意一个细微的表情变化，他仅听他的声音就能知道他的情绪，而且他深受他情绪的影响，他的开心不仅带给他作为医生的成就感，更让他发自内心地幸福，他的难过不会让他产生高高在上的同情，而是会激起一种说不清道不明的保护欲。Fandral不知道如何向Loki解释，又隐约觉得这是不对的，他不能将这些告诉Loki。Fandral收敛起乱糟糟的情绪，尽量挤出笑容，“我们是的。”

Loki很快问到，“那你能告诉我你今晚梦到了什么吗？”

Fandral不知道为什么Loki会知道他今晚做了梦，但是他言之凿凿，坚定地盯着他，似乎不问出个所以然绝不罢休，Fandral只好说道，“梦到爬山。”

Loki似乎有些失望，他想了想又追问，“和我一起？”

“和你一起。”

听到这句话Loki才笑了起来，“Fandral，你说的都是真的？”

Fandral点头的时候，觉得Loki越发靠近，都快钻到自己的怀里了，他感受到了Loki异乎寻常的依赖，职业道德警戒自己应该推开他，可是同时Fandral脑中忍不住响起一个声音，告诉他这是Loki的信任，是治疗的基础，绝不能就这样贸然推开。这些念头在Fandral脑子里分庭抗礼此起彼伏，搅得他头晕，迟迟下不了决定。

“你知道我为什么选择那个故事假装成自己的吗？”Loki应该没有察觉到他的纠结，继续说着，“我想我对林间木屋有些过分着迷了。我经常梦到我有这样一间屋子，梦到一个朋友…他有时候会带给我一个苹果，有时候会带一束花，和我一起坐在屋顶上看满天星辰，给我讲关于星星的故事。”

“你认识的朋友吗？”

“我不确定…每次醒来我都记不清他的模样。”Loki犹豫着，“我只记得他的头发颜色很漂亮……”Loki眼神飘忽着，迅速地看了眼Fandral又移开了，然后像是转移话题似的很快说到，“奇怪的是，他带来的玫瑰总是绿色的，现实中我从来没有见过这样的花。”

Fandral摇摇头表示自己也没见过，“然后呢？”

“然后他离开了…我看着他离开，想叫他回来，但是已经迟了。”Loki说到这儿竟有些发颤，“然后我就醒了。”

Fandral琢磨着Loki对他的梦境的描述，确信他还是有所隐瞒，但是此刻Loki闭上了眼，困顿地靠在他的身上，他也忍着没有再催问。两人就这样静静依偎着，直到东方出现了浅薄的白光，他才轻轻叫着Loki的名字。

日出看起来只是日落的倒序，却莫名具有无限的朝气，鲜红的圆盘逐渐跃上地平线，驱走夜的黑暗、冷清和绝望，一点一滴点亮每一寸大地，带给万物光明、温度和希望。炙热的阳光经过长途跋涉，落到两人的身上只留下了恰到好处的温柔，未被衣衫遮住而暴露的肌肤在这份柔情里变得暖乎乎的，连同着心也热了起来。

“谢谢你，Fandral。”

Fandral转过去看向Loki，阳光被他挡在身后，绕着他的周身围成一个金色的光圈，整个人在光与影的包裹下格外好看，可是Fandral总觉得似乎有什么东西已经悄然改变了。

 

注释1: 引自莎翁《罗密欧与朱丽叶》

注释2: 金星的英文Venus，亦指爱神维纳斯

 

 

［五］

自从登山那天梦见过Loki，后来Fandral又陆陆续续做过几次类似的梦，两人穿着戏服一样夸张的衣裳，Loki是现实中少有的乖巧和真切。Fandral认为这是自己和Loki几乎每天都待在一起所致，而且Loki是他正式的第一个病人，他是如此希望Loki能好起来，他对他当然会百分百地投入热枕。不过有时候Fandral也会怀疑自己热切得过了头，因为他常常回味Loki说过的话，琢磨他的每一个小动作，情绪随着他的一举一动而反复起伏，他似乎不只是把Loki当作一个普通的病人，更像是一个朋友。Fandral不知道这样是否合适，可是一看到Loki对他笑嘻嘻的，他便愿意这样做，此时让他担忧与焦虑的，是Loki依旧对他有所隐藏。Fandral回想着之前和Thor的谈话，主动打电话提醒他Loki已来快一个月，如果愿意他可以来看看他，然而当Thor真正和Loki一起坐在他的沙发上时，Fandral不确定这是一个好主意。

即使多年不见，Thor却不显半点生分，一把抱住Fandral，爽朗的大笑顷刻盈满屋内，让人轻松自在，两人都情不自禁地回忆起童年。而当Loki推开门后，原本俏皮却戛然而止的一句“Fandral”瞬间让气氛冷了下来，与Fandral料想的不一样，Thor迎上前去拉Loki时，Loki向后退了一步，反手抓上了门把手，似乎想要离开，Fandral不禁和Thor一起齐声叫到，“Loki！”

Loki第一次显露出局促不安的样子，他飞快地瞥了一眼Fandral，舔了舔嘴唇，走近他坐在了沙发上。Thor也跟了过来，不过当他坐下时，Loki明显地拉开两人间的距离，挪到了沙发的最边上，搁在扶手上的小臂显得不自在的僵直，用力紧抓着沙发边缘的那只手关节明显凸起。不过Thor并没有注意到这些，他伸手去拍Loki的肩，后者抿紧了嘴一言不发，沉下肩想要甩掉他的手，但被他的手捏住后颈，无法摆脱，Loki只能睁大眼睛瞪着Fandral以发泄他的不满，“你早上说今天会来看我的人是他？”

听了Loki的话，Thor显得有几分错愕和生气，他不快地大声叫着，“弟弟！”

被叫到的人充耳不闻，房间一下子陷入尴尬的沉默。Fandral突然反应过来，Loki一定以为来拜访他的亲属是Frigga，但又着实觉得奇怪，据Fandral这段时间的了解，Loki应该和Thor关系不错，可是眼前展示出来的却不是这么一回事。Thor倒是热切极了，手一直攀在Loki肩上，在他的颈后蹭着，即使是兄弟俩也让人觉得亲昵得过分，Fandral没由来地觉得有股子烦躁，他晃晃脑袋，令自己冷静下来，扯出一个笑容，“Loki，如果你愿意与他谈谈，会对我们的治疗有所帮助。”

此时Loki虽还是抿嘴以示不悦，但并不再尝试摆脱Thor的手，安静地坐在那儿甚至有几分说不出的乖巧，他彷佛觉得Fandral的话有趣极了，眼珠子骨碌转了转，很快笑了起来，“真没想到有一天Thor的话也能帮到我。”

“我只是想更了解你，Loki，”Fandral说，“我想有一个你信任的人在场会更好。”

Loki似乎小声地嘀咕了句，“已经有了啊。”然后迅速敛起失神的目光，继续调笑着说到，“那么你还想知道些什么呢，医生？”

不知是否由于Loki的语气略显轻浮，Thor再次不满而急促地叫到，“Loki！”

“你想说什么？”Loki转过去看着Thor，终于伸手拉住他搭在自己肩上的手，想将其放下，却没想到被Thor反手握住，一下子耳根窜上一抹红色，不知是恼羞成怒还是气急败坏，用力甩开他，“你能不能注意一下你的行为，这不是在家里。”

“你跟我回家。”

Loki并不为这理直气壮所动，冷哼一声，“父亲同意吗？他知道你今天来这儿吗？”

“你回去向父亲服个软，弟弟，”Thor劝到，“我们一起。”

“我没有错。”不知为何Loki突然看向了Fandral，眼中的犹豫便坚定起来，他又看着Thor重复了一遍自己的话，“我没有错，Thor。”

Thor伸手想触碰Loki，却被他避开了，只得讪讪地收回，“我们也不能说完全没错吧……”

Loki挑高眉毛，突然压低的嗓音隐忍着一丝怒气，“你是在指责我？”

“至少那天你不应该喝那么多酒。”Thor听起来也有点儿生气了。

而Fandral在一旁听得云里雾里，他理所当然地以为他们在谈论酒驾事故那次的事情，不过似乎与他所想大相径庭。

Loki用惯用的嘲讽语气说着，“噢，我的好哥哥订婚，作为弟弟开心，多喝了两杯都不行？”

“你真拿我当你的哥哥，订婚宴的亲吻又算什么？”

Thor此言一出，令人躁动的沉默又在房间内弥漫开来，压抑得人难受。Fandral内心更是泛起了一股怪异的酸胀，未知的情绪像气体吹进气球般涌入他的胸腔，充盈得快要爆炸。Fandral看着Loki双手十指交叉缠绕在一起，关节相抵微微泛白，修长漂亮的手指分分合合好几次，才终于松开，以一声不自然的轻笑打破了沉闷，“Thor，我说过你得注意一下，这不是在家里，还有别人在。”

看到Loki没有发火，Thor松了口气，尴尬地看了眼Fandral，伸手拿起面前的水杯。Fandral心有所思，条件反射地也拿起杯子喝水，可干净澄澈的液体滑过咽喉流进身体，不但没有驱赶掉莫名的燥热，还像是浸泡过久的柠檬水般令他觉得心肺一阵酸涩。他清了清嗓子，正准备说点儿什么，就被Thor心直口快抢了先，“Fandral，我想和我弟弟单独说两句。”

“不行。”还不等Fandral回答，Loki就替他拒绝了，“Fandral，留下。”

眼看面前两人怒目而视都不肯退让一步，Fandral脑子里心里没由来的一片混乱，一阵敲门声像是在这个真空打开了一个口子，令人得以再次呼吸，Fandral站起来去应门，“我先出去一下。你们有事叫我。”当他关上门的时候，看到Thor又一次地伸手去拉Loki，这次Loki虽不情愿却没有躲开，Thor的声音断断续续传来，伴随着一句“你还没有告诉他是不是”都被关在了门后。Fandral被敲门的同事Sif拉到了走廊上，询问她的来意，却在她喋喋不休之间走神，不由自主地琢磨起方才屋内的那些对话。他找来Thor本是想了解清楚Loki被送来治疗的真正原因，却一无所获，反而被他们间不断的小动作和含糊其辞的小秘密扰得心烦意乱。直到Sif连叫了几声，Fandral才回过神，解释他只听到“晚上要给某位同事举行生日会”的部分，抱歉地让她再说一遍。好在平日和Sif关系并不错，她没好气地拍了下Fandral的脑袋，叫嚷着“8点萨卡俱乐部不见不散哦”，就一阵风似的快速地跑开了。Fandral扭过身子，才发现Thor和Loki已经走出了他的办公室，不知他们俩聊了什么，明明Thor笑得轻松坦然，Loki却若有所思地看着Sif离开的方向，转向Fandral时面露愠色，眼底晶莹得像是泛着水光，在这注视下Fandral竟有些说不上来的心虚，“Loki？”

一直沉默地瞪着对方的Loki却在被叫到名字的时候无动于衷，似乎没有听到般，只是对着Thor说到，“我送你。”然后便拉着Thor离开了。

 

 

［六］

两人一同离去的背影越来越远，却像是刻在了Fandral的脑海中越印越深，挥之不去。笙歌鼎沸的派对也无法打动他，热衷社交的Fandral第一次提前离场，却没有回家，径直去了疗养院。等Fandral反应过来时，他已经站在了Loki的房门前，一只手抬起又放下，手指弯曲要轻触门面，反反复复几次却还是收了回来，最终将被冻红的手捏成一团，哈上几口气吹暖和了，又重复起准备敲门的动作。直到一阵秋风送来更多的凉意，Fandral哆嗦着抬眼望见窗户漆黑，意识到夜已深，才真正作罢，不再纠结是否要敲门，想到Loki难得能够早睡，Fandral感到一阵欣慰，但念及这或许是由于Thor的缘故，那种又苦又涩的味道再次泛上了心尖儿。Fandral一边嫌弃自己幼稚极了，一边控制不了地胡思乱想，不知不觉间走到了湖边上，而不远处竟是Loki。

夜间的湖泊静谧得有些许瘆人，虽沿湖点亮了零星的路灯，大部分仍藏匿在黑暗之中，Loki还穿着白日的西装，外套此刻却不知去了何处，只剩下一件黑色衬衣单薄地贴在身上，头发散乱地垂下遮住了耳畔和长颈，脸庞藏在大树落下的阴影中看不清表情。即便如此，他仍像是此处唯一的光亮，牢牢吸引住了Fandral，他只远远看上一眼，就知道那是Loki。Fandral深吸一口气然后大步走过去，对方像是有感应般突然回过头来，看到他的时候露出欣喜又疑惑的表情，甩甩脑袋竟又转了过去，埋头在双膝之间环抱住自己。Fandral不明所以，直到再走近了些才发现Loki身旁的几个玻璃瓶子，反应过来他喝酒了，一时又生气又心疼，千万的词汇集在嘴边最终也只化作他的名字，“Loki…”

Loki这才抬起头来，确认真的是Fandral了，扯着衬衣慌乱地站起来，不知是坐太久了一下子起身头晕，还是喝了太多所以醉醺醺的，显得有些摇晃。Fandral赶紧走上前想去扶他，却像是吓到了他，只见Loki面露担忧和羞愧地朝后退了一步，却推倒了玻璃瓶，一脚踏了上去，就这样滑倒向后仰去掉进了湖中。虽说岸边的水并不是特别深，但以这样的姿势摔下去Loki还是整个人都泡在了水里，当被Fandral捞起来的时候，剧烈地咳嗽了好一阵才缓过来，静下来后酒却像还是没醒似的，愣愣地盯着Fandral看了好久，才迟疑又惊喜地说到，“是你…”Fandral看Loki都湿透了，赶紧脱下外套，双手从他肩上穿过，将衣服举到他身后想给他披上，而Loki在他抬手间也伸出双手，顺势抱住了Fandral，将头靠在了他的颈窝，梦呓般喃喃道，“真的是你，Fandral。”

简单的名字从他的口中念出像是一句咒语，蛊惑着Fandral忘却所有的理智，情不自禁垂下手将Loki搂在怀中，静静依偎在一起。时间仿佛静止在这一刻，一分一秒都被拉得奇长，Loki的温度透过湿濡的衬衣清晰而真实地传到Fandral的身上，而周身湖水的冷冽混杂着酒精的沉醉又令人眩晕。隐隐约约，Fandral脑海中浮现出断续的画面，葳蕤的冬青树下，澄澈的小溪流畔，他和Loki穿着不属于这个时代的衣衫，却和此刻一样紧抱在一起。微风自湖边吹拂而过加深了夜的寒意，Fandral才收回了思绪，“我带你回去换身衣服。”

“我不想走。”虽平日也总是穿着西装，此刻Loki裹在Fandral的外套里却显得说不出的稚嫩，一句话平淡地说出来也有几分撒娇的味道。

“我背你。”话自然而然地说出口了，Fandral才后知后觉地一惊，不过Loki并不讨厌这突如其来的亲密，反是担心他反悔似的，利索地攀上了他的后背。Loki双手环抱着他的肩颈伏在他的身上，细长的发丝从敞开的衣领钻进他的衬衣，一丝丝摩擦着颈窝的皮肤，有些痒痒的。走了一段路，兴许是一阵阵冷风吹过，Loki圈着Fandral的双手收得紧了些，将头埋下来，近得耳鬓与他的侧脸几乎是要贴在一起，每一次因为走路的动作轻微磨蹭过，Fandral都觉得心脏跳得快极了，在胸腔内咚咚作响。这是Fandral第一次背别人，却感到莫名的熟悉，好像曾经做过千千万万遍，星河灿烂的夜空，四下无人的静谧，唯有两个人密不可分地靠在一起，两颗脑袋紧挨说着悄悄话，湿热的气息带着甜蜜落进耳朵里。

“在想什么呢？”

听到Loki发问，Fandral才回了神，“在想，你是怎么在疗养院里弄到酒的？”

Loki笑了起来，像是被抓到恶作剧的孩子，有几分狡黠，有几分得意，也有几分不好意思，“秘密～”

“Loki，你是来这儿戒酒的。”Fandral无奈地说。

“嗯哼。”Loki满不在意地答应着，又像是想起了什么，吞吞吐吐地问到，“你怎么来了？…约会这么早就结束了？”

“什么约会？”

“你今天晚上不是约会去了吗？和今天来办公室找你那个女人？”

Fandral想了半天才弄清楚Loki在说什么，有些哭笑不得，“那是我的同事。今天晚上是同事聚会。”

Loki平时天鹅绒般的嗓音像是绷紧了似的，突然有些干干的，“这么说她不是你的女朋友？”

“不是。”

“哦。”

只是简单一个字，但Fandral却莫名听出呼之欲出的雀跃，他觉得像是触电般手脚发麻，连声音也跟着颤抖了起来，“你是因为这个事而喝酒吗？”

虽然背对着他，Fandral似乎也能看到Loki在偷笑，不过他的声音却是一本正经，“不是。”

Fandral也不再追问，只是叮嘱着，“以后不管什么事，你都可以告诉我。不能再喝酒。也不要一个人到湖边来。”

Loki嘻嘻笑着答应了，很快又犹豫不安地问到，“你关心我，是因为希望我快点好起来吗？”

“当然。”

“你是一个好医生，Fandral。”Loki收起了笑容，“可是我想要的不止如此。”

 

 

［七］

“可是我想要的不止如此。”

Loki的话一遍遍回荡在Fandral的耳畔，伴随着时钟指针旋转的嘀嗒声在静谧的夜里愈发清晰，撩拨着Fandral的神经，轻描淡写的一句话在他心中搅起的悸动，和他沉默地与Loki告别时对方失落的神情带来的心痛，交替着在内心翻来覆去，让他难以入睡。他反复向自己强调着作为一个医生的职业道德，告诫自己不能利用Loki的信任和依赖对他脆弱的心理做出越界的影响，他应该正确地引导他。可是他一闭上双眼，就能看见Loki，迷迷糊糊地像是清醒着，又像是梦境，不同时代的复古服饰，却是一模一样的黑发绿眸，交替闪现着极其相似的场景，夕阳下他拉着他高居山顶将万物尽收眼底，冬青树下他扑进他的怀里紧紧相依，星空下他趴在他的背上咬着耳朵说着悄悄话，声音低沉又甜蜜。

“可是我想要的不止如此。”

……

“准备好了吗？给你的奖励哦。”

……

“总得有人迈出第一步。”

……

断断续续，一句句话像是墨水滴入Fandral的脑海，晕染出无数的画面，他们一起登上巍峨的高山，暖暖的夕阳给惬意躺在草坪上的Loki勾勒出熠熠生辉的金色光圈，漂亮的双眼像是吸纳了世间所有的光般明亮又动人，嘴角弯起俏皮的弧度，鲜红得像是成熟已久期盼采撷的浆果一样甜美诱人；他在溪边的树下找到Loki，他小鸟般愉悦地奔向自己轻盈地跃入敞开的双手间，轻柔相抵的额头，缱绻厮磨的耳鬓，萦绕成一个缠绵的拥抱；他背着Loki回家，由着他撩起自己的金发编出细小的辫子，由此露出光洁的后颈还未在寒风中变得冰凉，便在他的亲吻下暖起来，他沿着颈窝一路亲到耳廓，然后停留在那儿似是不经意地轻声说出一两句令人面红耳赤的话。

“即使去了英灵殿，我也要跟着你。”

……

“我更喜欢你，Fandral。”

……

“可是我想要的不止如此。”

……

整整一夜，明明最终也睡着了，Fandral却还是精疲力尽，好像在一个长长的梦里走完了一生，同时又奇怪地感觉到说不出来的神清气爽，好像周围的整个世界都焕然一新，一切都不一样了。还没有琢磨清楚，Fandral就已经来到了疗养院，撞上了等在他办公室门口的Loki。他看起来也没有休息好，眼底一抹乌黑印在雪白的肌肤上格外显眼，他靠着墙壁显得有些疲惫，一袭深色的西装和胡乱绕在颈间的灰色围巾令他看起来更加消瘦，而他手上还拿着一条红色的围巾——是爬山那日Fandral给他的那条。Loki看见Fandral来了，也不说话，只是将围巾递给他，继续沉默地站在走廊里。也不知道Loki已经在这儿站了多久，穿堂而过的风虽然不大，却不减阴凉，将他的鼻尖都吹得轻微的发红，不出一会儿就咳嗽了好几次。Fandral赶紧接过红色的围巾，然后又披在了Loki身上，两条围巾重叠在他的身上看上去厚实又乖巧，方才紧皱的眉头也舒展开来，嘴角难以抑制地微微弯起，眼睛亮晶晶的，跟着Fandral走进了办公室。

“以后如果过来得早，可以让助理开门进来等我。不过今天这么早…”Fandral心疼地望着他眼周的黑色，“Loki，昨晚又失眠了吗？”

其实Fandral本还担心，昨晚没有回应Loki的话会让他感到不快、甚至抵抗治疗，没想到他以比平时更放松的姿势倚靠在沙发上，轻描淡写地回答着他，“嗯。做了很多梦。”

“可以和我说说其中一两个吗？”虽尽力使自己淡定，但Fandral不由自主地想起自己的梦，提问便显得有些不自然。

Loki敏感地察觉到了，得意地挑了挑眉，“你也做梦了，Fandral，和上次爬山那晚一样，你梦到了我。对不对？”虽是提问，Loki却笃定极了，也不等对方肯定的回答，只是继续说着自己的话，“我们来交换好不好？你告诉我你的梦，我也告诉你我的。”看到Fandral犹豫着不说话，Loki赶紧又补充到，“你说我们是平等的朋友，不会只是说辞吧？”

“当然不是。”此言一出，也就意味着Fandral接受了交换梦境的提议，意识到谈话竟被Loki牵着走，Fandral觉得怪异又有趣，他回想着上次与Loki谈及梦境的情形，斟酌再三，“这次你先说？”

虽然室内的温度不低，Loki依旧拉扯着身上的围巾将自己裹得紧紧的，双手捏拿着红色那条的边缘，手指衬得格外白皙，“老样子，星空、木屋、绿玫瑰。”

“还有一个朋友？”看到Loki点头，Fandral继续问到，“能详细讲讲他吗？”

或是感到暖和了，Loki的脸颊红扑扑的，“他的头发很漂亮，是月光下麦子的颜色，明亮又温暖。他的声音如同佳酿一样醇厚，说起话来又如同夜莺啁啾，总是抑制不住地上扬语调。他的眼睛则像是一双琥珀，专注地包裹着我的倒影，令人沉迷…”

语气中浓烈的柔情让Fandral恍惚，意识似乎分裂成了两半，一半是疯狂的妒意，一半是强迫的理性，他努力地让理性继续主导他们的治疗，“你看到他的模样了？”

“嗯。”

“是认识的人？”

Loki的双耳这时候像是比肩上的围巾还要红，他轻声道，“你也认识。”

共同认识、关心Loki、金色头发的人……Fandral几乎是不假思索，“Thor？”

“Thor？”Loki双眼瞪得滚圆，手掌撑住膝盖倾身向前，急匆匆地说到，“谁会梦到跟自己的哥哥接吻啊？”

听闻此话，Fandral心里很不是滋味，昨天的谈话就让他明显察觉到Loki和Thor之间有小秘密，他努力将两人间异乎亲昵的接触和举动归于兄弟情谊，可是他不能忽视往日平静的Loki在Thor拜访后情绪化以至于再次寻求酒精的事实。

看着他一直沉默着，Loki着急了，“Fandral，我的意思是，我没有梦到和Thor…你不要误会了。”

而理性的动摇让Fandral有些控制不住情绪，脱口而出，“事实上你们也不是没有那样过。”

不过话一出口Fandral就后悔了，他歉疚地看着Loki，可是对方只是愣了一下，竟很快笑了起来，“你是对于昨天Thor说的我和他接吻的事耿耿于怀吗？Fandral，那次只是轻轻碰了下嘴唇，没什么的。”

虽然提醒着这并不关自己的事，但是Fandral始终忍不住问到，“真的吗？”

“真的，Fandral，我保证。”Loki目光灼灼，看起来是难得的真切。

“那你能告诉我你为什么要那样做吗？”

Loki收起了笑，仔细地打量着Fandral，他深深望进他的双眸，像是在寻找着什么，久久不曾挪开，直到确定了似的，深呼一口气然后才重新开口，“Fandral，我一直反复做着这样的梦，断裂的彩桥边，或是森林中的木屋里，明明是无比空旷的地方，却像是被人拽住了脖子，溺水一样喘不上气，只一个人沉默地等待着救赎。而那个人总会出现，他能听到我心底无声的求救讯号，看到我心底微弱的生命之火。”说到这儿Loki又笑了，“他的头发是金色的，却一点儿不刺眼，像月光，像萤火虫，像灯塔，照亮我心的黑暗，照亮我回家的路。”

“你认为他是你的支柱。”Fandral心里泛起酸涩。

Loki轻声却坚定地纠正着，“我认为他是我的全部。”

“你很依赖他。”

“我喜欢他。”Loki停顿了片刻，又继续道，“我想他也喜欢我… 他总是送我漂亮的花，为我念动人的诗，陪我翻山越岭看最美的风景，在落日的余晖里温柔地亲吻我。”

Fandral说不清自己是什么情绪，他很开心Loki终于对他坦诚，而且听到他承认喜欢男人，即使之前有隐约的感觉，Fandral仍觉得这美好得不真实，他甚至可耻地暗暗希望自己也有机会。但是一时间他似乎无法接受这样的坦诚，Loki谈及那个人时从未有过的轻松、亮得发光的双眸和言语间浓厚的爱慕让他一阵心如刀割，他却仍要保持他心理医生的身份，继续他们的谈话，甚至要深入分析他的每一个字、每一次表情，“你喜欢一个梦境中的男人？”

“梦境么…Fandral，我已经说过，他是真实的、我认识的人。所以你有什么可吃惊的呢？”Loki的眼神暗了一点儿，“是因为我喜欢男人吗？”

“不，当然不，Loki。”

“你的表情看起来可不是这样。”Loki抿嘴，“当我告诉Thor的时候，他也不相信。你知道我是如何说服他的吗？”说到这儿Loki像是恶作剧得逞似的笑了笑，“我亲了他。”

Fandral很快反应过来，“就是昨天Thor所说的订婚宴上的亲吻？”

“嗯哼。平日众人总是开我的玩笑也就罢了，那天连Thor也笑我还是处子，催我赶紧找个对象。”Loki的笑容此刻倒显得有些局促起来，他不自然地轻咳一声，“然后我也是喝多了，被他闹得心烦，就对他出柜了。他却不信，当作酒话。于是我就亲了他。”

“可是昨天？”Fandral清楚记得Thor质问Loki关于这个亲吻的情形。

Loki翻了个白眼，“他还是不信，直到昨天我才给他说清楚。”紧接着Loki眼珠子骨碌转了转，“干脆都告诉你吧。那天我还没有解释，父亲就进来了，看到那一幕。然后他让我滚，我就滚了。谁知道Thor跟着上了我的车，一直对我念叨让我回去和父亲认错，开到路上才意识到我喝酒了，又让我将车交给他开，我不肯，抢方向盘的时候就不小心将车开进了河里。”

“你认为被送到疗养院是Odin对你酒驾造成这次交通事故的惩罚？那Thor呢？”

“Thor是不会犯错的，Fandral。”Loki快速地假笑了一下，“至少书面上不会有记录。父亲希望Thor日后从政，他确保了这次的事故都是我的责任，Thor只是那个勇敢地把因为瘾症而犯错的弟弟救起来的英雄。”

Fandral盯着Loki，他表情漠然，好像只是谈论天气一样讲着别人的故事，“可是，Loki，你并不是没有责任。”

“是足以将我软禁于此的责任吗？”Loki冷笑，“Fandral，他本可以开个证明做做样子足以。他将我送于此，是因为他认为同性恋是一种恶疾，他甚至不允许Thor来探望我，他担心Thor也会染上这种病。”

“不是这样的，Loki。”Fandral难以置信，一时间却不知道能说什么安慰他的话，看到因为情绪化而微微发抖的Loki，Fandral心疼得无以复加，上前抱紧了他。

还好Loki在他的怀里逐渐镇静下来，“我知道。”

“Frigga也同意他的做法吗？”

“不，母亲反对过。但是，Fandral，最后是我自愿将自己放逐至此的。”Loki吞吞吐吐，抬起头来看着对方，Fandral没有催促，他知道Loki会告诉他的。果然，Loki只沉默了一会儿很快便又继续说到，“在那些长到看不到尽头的日子里，我也曾怀疑过，出现在我梦境里的那个人只是我的臆想。”

Fandral强忍住心中的酸楚，安慰他道，“幸好，他是真实的、你认识的人。”

Loki点头，“也是你认识的人。”

Fandral回想着Loki形容他的美好的话，像咬下一颗熟得过分的柠檬，颤抖着声音问到，“是谁？”

“他能听到我心底无声的求救讯号，看到我心底微弱的生命之火。”

“……照亮我心的黑暗，照亮我回家的路。”

“我认为他是我的全部。”

“我喜欢他。”

……

纷乱的话语在Fandral脑海中此起彼伏，交织出一片丝网像蛹裹住他的所有思绪，而Loki亮晶晶的眼睛专注地凝视着他，晶莹的光芒破开蛹体照射进来，他的薄唇像蝴蝶张开翅膀般展示着世间所有的美好，他轻声却坚定地说到，“是你。”

汩，汩，被挤压的柠檬溢出了甘甜的汁液，美妙的味道顺流而下来到五脏六腑，萦绕在心尖儿缠绵出无限的柔情。

 

 

［八］Loki视角

“是谁？”

Fandral终于问出了这个重要的问题，他微皱着眉头，像是渴望、又像是害怕知道问题的答案，眉眼间满是犹豫，让Loki想起来第一次看到他的时候。那是Loki到这儿的第一天，Frigga说有话要和院长谈，他便到外面去等她。可他还没有走到湖边，远远地就看见了湖对面的Fandral和他那头漂亮的金发，让他想起那些古怪又旖旎的梦境，一次次绝望的坠落终于跌入温暖的怀抱，压抑的黑暗尽头闪耀着永不止息的金色光芒。 Loki一直习惯周围人因他的出身或相貌源源不断的巴结讨好，而面前的人是那样的犹豫，他急切地走进安全距离，又不再靠近分毫，最后连名字都是Loki主动要来的，Fandral，Fandral，他终于知道了他的名字，可是隐约又觉得不够，远远不够。

于是Loki让他成为自己的医生，这是接近他最快的方式。Loki说服自己这样做只是想打发在疗养院的时间，但Fandral交谈时压低的嗓音中增添的柔和让他的承诺听起来如此情真意切，他真挚热情的目光包裹着他像热巧克力一样前所未有地让人感到心安，他毫无察觉地流露出排山倒海的同理心，让向来排斥情绪的Loki也忍不住想示弱一次。Loki自觉是一个不会游泳的人，可他每每望向Fandral，却觉得对方像是沙漠中的一弯甘泉，是他宁愿溺死也想要被拥在怀中的存在。

可是Fandral却似乎丝毫没有察觉到他的挣扎，他只是敬业地关注着他，拿捏着该死的分寸，保持着所谓的距离，无视他疏离冷淡中真情流露的依赖，和句句谎言间克制不住的倾诉。Fandral越是冷静，Loki却越想要靠近，他还是精疲力尽地从梦中醒来，却开始对新的一天有了隐约的期待，他甚至将跑步的时间改到清晨，一次次经过停车场，辨别着引擎的声音和车辆的型号，直到从车窗看到熟悉的发色才会回去，换上和Fandral相似的衣服再去他的办公室。今天也是，Loki看着他身上和自己颜色相配的西装，心里一阵雀跃，而Fandral还在等待自己的答案，神色已经显得有一丝焦急。Loki觉得有些暖呼呼的，他不知道是心理作用还是由于身上的两条围巾，这样想着手指不禁捏起红色围巾的边角，又想起方才门前Fandral担忧地给自己裹上时的情景，心也跟着柔软极了。如同那次两人一起登山，他本体制偏寒，常年身体都是冰凉的，Fandral或以为是山顶风大，小心地牵着他的手，将厚实的围巾圈在他的脖子上，给他搭上毛毯与他依偎在一起。那天晚上他做了一个重复过很多次的梦，葱郁参天的树林，孤独矗立的木屋，金发男子灵巧地爬上屋顶，一边笑着问他饿不饿，一边变魔法似的递给他一个苹果，然后坐在他的一旁指着星星讲起有趣的故事，Loki夜夜听，也总听不腻。于是乎他自小就偏爱看星辰的传说，对每一颗星都了如指掌，可即便如此，那夜在山顶，Loki靠着Fandral，依旧忍不住让他给自己讲关于金星的神话，沉溺在他磁性的嗓音，看着他与月色融为一体的金发，美好得恍若梦境。

Loki觉得自己定是疯了，他竟喜欢上了这样的日子，被困在这了无生趣的疗养院，和Fandral絮叨琐碎的小事，但Fandral偏偏听得极为仔细，他专注的眼神简直让Loki着了迷，总是想要说下去，再说下去。Loki几乎忘了曾经执着的梦境，也快忘了隔绝于外的现实世界，直到Thor的来访。

随着年龄的增长，Loki越来越说不清自己对Thor是什么感情。毫无疑问他们是至亲的兄弟，在不分彼此的成长经历中，Thor也算得上是一个合格的兄长，不管Loki是否需要，他总是用自己伟岸健壮的身躯挡在他的前方，护他远离风雨，也遮住他的阳光，只给他留下阴影。Loki享受与Thor在草坪上玩乐的下午，却也会因为下班回家的Odin只抱起Thor问他这一天过得怎么样感到委屈；Loki开心Thor能够加入学校的橄榄球队，却也会因为自己当天的生日蛋糕被做成了橄榄球形状而愤愤不平；Loki为有Thor这样一个堪称校园风云人物的哥哥骄傲，却也会因为自己永远被他的朋友称呼为“Thor的小弟弟”心生厌烦。Loki以为他终于要摆脱对Thor复杂的感情，Thor又突然出现，在Fandral面前差点说出他出柜的事情，搅得他心绪不宁。

想到这儿Loki悄悄看了看眼前等待自己答案的Fandral，也变得有些紧张起来，他要直接告诉他吗？昨天送走Thor的时候，Loki看到一个漂亮的女生正和Fandral窃窃私语，和他相约“不见不散”，虽然后来Fandral告诉自己他们没有在约会，Loki仍不确定Fandral的取向。然后Loki想起自己因此喝醉了的情形，不由得觉得脸上火烧一样地烫了起来。当Fandral在湖边找到他的时候，Loki还以为是幻觉，就像他曾做过的那个梦一样，梦里还是那片森林的一个角落，他一个人坐在冬青树下自怨自艾，金发男子轻声呼唤着他的名字让他过去，又将他放上白马，从身后搂他入怀温柔细腻地亲吻着他，沿着溪流带他回家。而安静的夜里，他清清楚楚听到面前的Fandral叫他的名字，这让Loki有些慌张，他不愿意让Fandral看到他喝醉的样子，更不愿意让他知道自己是因为他才如此，于是Loki猛地一下站起来，却一阵头晕目眩。接着看到Fandral伸手来扶他，Loki心慌意乱地想投入他的怀抱吻他，冷风拂过拉回理智，控制住他赶紧向后退了一步，却不小心撞倒了酒瓶又踩了上去，整个人仰面摔进了湖里。

向下坠入的过程在水花溅起之后逐渐放慢，冰凉的湖水淹没鼻喉，Loki双眼拼命地睁大也只能看到漆黑的湖面，过度摄入的酒精让他使不上劲儿，甚至意识也无力挣扎，只想放弃一切就这样沉沦。但是湖中却突然出现了一团流动的金色光芒，并且离他越来越近。Loki有些恍惚，那团金色像一滴墨水，以湖面为宣纸勾勒出一幅幅斑斓的画卷，他清楚只在一瞬间Fandral便将他捞上了岸，可是千万的画面像是回忆般随着湖水涌入他的体内，烟花般绽放在他的眼前，放映出他的一生，而每一幕都是Fandral：他带给他青翠的玫瑰花，和他在彩虹桥边看着漫天星辰，说起去过的星球的故事，并许诺有一日带他一起去看这世上独一无二的风景；他撩起他垂落的碎发压在耳后，长期握剑而变得粗糙的手指碰到脸颊却是莫名的舒服，然后顺势捧起他的脸放在手心，深深望进他的眼里；Fandral带他爬上高山，拉着他躺到草地上休息，落日的余辉绕着他周身形成一层薄薄的光圈，他俯身凑过来和他说话，然后趁机偷偷吻他的唇角；他背他回家，任由自己玩弄他的头发，哪怕编做一条条细小的金辫，也只会宠溺地笑着牵起他的一双手亲一亲他的指尖；Fandral倚在他的身侧陪他看书，总忍不住将他搂在怀中咬着耳朵亲昵地说上些情话，惹他生气了，便用亲吻来堵他的嘴，用甘甜的蜜意安抚他躁动的心；Fandral向来睡得酣然，却依旧会在他翻身的瞬间叫着他的名字搂紧他，撒娇似地蹭一蹭他，一定要到自己的回应才能安静下来。Fandral与他长久以来梦境中金发男子的身影完美融合在一起，构成他的生命之火，化身他的梦中情人，成为他的灵魂伴侣。

所以Loki才鼓起勇气又冒失地说出了“可是我想要的不止如此”，而Fandral却沉默了。于是纠结了一夜，Loki打定主意再也不要理他，坚定的决心却在方才Fandral自然地为他裹上围巾时溃不成军。Fandral还是那样专注地看着他，认真听他讲那些无关紧要的琐碎，好像他的话是这个世界上最重要的事，Loki在他这样的鼓励下再次忍不住继续讲了下去，因为他喜欢和Fandral交谈，喜欢Fandral承认梦到自己时的羞赧，喜欢Fandral根据虚假的猜测流露出的嫉妒，喜欢Fandral感知到他的脆弱心疼地将他抱在怀中，因为他喜欢Fandral。

Fandral因为紧张而颤抖的声音还回荡在空气中，简单的字节随风吹到Loki的身上，一声声鼓吹着他的心膨胀起来，“是谁？”

他希望Fandral也喜欢他。

同样震颤的声音从心尖儿溢出，乘着愉悦的气息自心肺上升穿过喉腔，畅通无阻地穿越唇齿化作音符流向Fandral，“是你。”

 

 


End file.
